Power plays
by Numbuh10-4
Summary: What if the abuse hardened Harry instead of braking him. Slytherin, grey, smarter, defensive Harry. Arrogant Snape. Crazy manipulative Dumbledore.
1. In motion once more

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Harry Potter walked out of Madam Malkin's with his school robes in hand. He had just met Draco Malfoy, although he didn't yet know his name, he had already come to a conclusion about the boy. _"It's another Dudley." _Harry would have to watch that one.

His next stop with his guide was Flourish and Blotts. Right now he was weak and stupid in the magical word, and Harry swore to himself that he would not be weak or stupid when he gained control of his life, back when he was seven. The reveal of the magical world had destroyed his original plan for his future, and his trip to Gringotts had given him many questions. Harry was never the smartest student, but he was above average. He was more aware than most his age and had a fascination with psychology, and in turn, history. He didn't know everything, but he knows enough. Or at least he thought he did.

He entered the crowded bookstore while Hagrid waited outside. He went to pickup the required books first before he started browsing for more. As he approached he saw a pudgy boy around his age, with who appeared to be his grandmother. They were definitely born into magic if the FUCKING VULTURE on the woman's hat was anything to go by. It would be good to make a friend before he was at Hogwarts, at the least he could pry some information out of them like he did at Madam Malkin's.

Harry tapped the boy on the arm and spoke. "Excuse me. Are you starting Hogwarts this year?" The books kind of gave away the answer, but was a good conversation starter.

The pair turned to face him and the boy answered. "Erm, yeah. M-my names Neville by they way. N-n-neville L-l-longbottom."

Harry's eyes briefly widened. _"Longbottom!"_ "Are Frank and Alice Longbottom, with you?" Harry noticed that Neville's entire body tensed in response.

"They are not in a suitable condition to be with us sadly. Why do you ask?" Augusta asked with curious, yet piercing gaze.

"My parents left them a letter in a safe deposit box at Gringotts." Harry answered deciding he could trust them with that piece of information.

"Harry?" Augusta asked as she refused to lift her gaze. Neville's eyes widened when Harry nodded, but Augusta's expression never changed. She raised one eyebrow before speaking again. "Was there other letters and a vile with a glowing mist inside?"

Harry looked at Augusta in surprise. "Yes!" He answered in astonishment.

This caused Augusta to have her own look of disbelief. "Harry, that's your parents will. I can't believe I never realised it was never executed! Harry what were the other names on those letters?"

Harry delved into his mind to recall all of the names on the letters he had discovered. "Myself, Frank, Alice and Neville Longbottom. Amelia and Susan Bones. Sirius Black. Cyrus, Samantha and Daphne Greengrass. Ted, Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody and Remus Lupin."

"Is that everyone?" Augusta asked to which Harry nodded. "I should be able arrange for everyone to gather on the 31st of August and you can stop over before you leave for Hogwarts. Will you be able to do that?" Harry nodded again. "Good now the only issue is how you will get there." Augusta mentally ran through multiple ideas before coming to a conclusion. "Yes, that will work."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Something that can not be done here I'm afraid. Why don't you join us while you and Neville finish the rest of your school shopping? It would be a good opportunity to get to know one another."

Harry contemplated the offer for a moment. Deciding that there was no better option, he nodded his consent. "Alright."

With that Harry and Hagrid spent the rest of their time in the ally alongside Neville and Augusta. It went apart from August's outburst at how ill prepared Harry was to take his position in the Wizarding World. Before Harry returned to the Dursley's he was introduced to a female house-elf named Jesse. Once Jesse had a slight connection to Harry's magic so she could find him, Harry headed back and began his research.

**Soon at Hogwarts.**

Albus Dumbledore was no fool. No. Albus Dumbledore was a artist. History, is his canvas. People, are his brushes. Actions, are his paint. And fate, was his mentor. Fate would give Albus his brushes and hint of what they desire and Albus would make it so. First Albus would inspect the brushes while they were young, pick out which ones be used to make the main focus, while the rest would work on the background. He would then use the brushes until they expired or they were of no use anymore.

But this era made Albus more excited to usual. As fate had finally given him a successor. While they were brushes, he was clay. Albus had to sculpt and model him into his image. He had practised with clay before to make his assistants, but none were as good as this. Albus was certain he would get it right. But it never hurt to check with a assistant. And so Albus found himself visiting Hagrid.

With a few knocks on the door of the hut next to The Forbidden Forest, the opened. "Professor Dumbledore sir. I didn't another visit from ya." Hagrid greeted.

"Hello Hagrid, might I come in?" Dumbledore responded in his kindly grandfather mask.

"Of course Professor, of course." Hagrid responded before he moved out of the away. "Would you like some tea Professor?"

"That would be lovely thank you." Dumbledore answered as he took a seat at the table.

Hagrid handed Dumbledore a mug of tea and sat down opposite him. "So what can I do fer ya Professor?"

"I came to pick up the stone Hagrid."

"Oh, of course!" Hagrid dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out the stone wrapped in cloth and placed it on the table.

Dumbledore took the stone. "Thank you Hagrid. Now, how did your trip to Diagon Ally go with young Harry?"

"It went terrific Professor! Harry even found Frank and Alice's kid!" Hagrid boomed with a smile.

"Ah, Neville Longbottom splendid."

**A few days later.**

Harry sat on his bed thinking over his trip to Diagon Ally once more as he inspected his wand.

_"13 inch Blackthorn and Thunderbird tail feather." _Ollivander had informed him. _"This is a most powerful wand. The tail feather will alert you to danger and can cast curses without your instruction. While the wand has chosen you it has yet to fully trust you. You have a difficult path ahead of Mr Potter, and I wish you the best of luck. Trust in yourself and your wand, and you will have a better chance."_

That was the 3rd the most important point during his trip. The first being when he asked Griphook if his parents left anything at Gringotts, and the second being his reintroduction to Neville.

Harry heard a soft 'pop' and looked up to see Jesse. "Is master Harry all packed?" She asked.

"All my things, including the letters and memory are in my trunk." Harry answered as he pointed to the trunk in question.

Jesse snapped her fingers and the trunk was gone. "We must be going Master Harry." Jesse said before she offered him her hand. Harry placed his wand in the dragon hide wrist holster Augusta bought him as a late birthday present. While there Ollivander managed to talk her into allowing Neville to get his own wad instead of using his Farther's, as well as help her with some of her grief. Harry held Jesse's hand with a soft 'pop' found himself surrounded by unfamiliar faces.

Once introductions were done and Harry collected the letters and memory, they all gathered around a pensive. Augusta poured the memory into the bowl and they all delved in. Harry, Neville, Susan, Daphne, Astoria and Nymphadora all collapsed on to the ground. While the others picked themselves off the ground, Harry didn't. Harry's eyes were locked onto the ghostly figures of his parents. He branded every single one of their features to memory.

Harry's concentration was broke when someone snapped heir figures in front of him. "You in there Harry?" Looking he saw that it was Tonks.

"Yeah, sorry. Spaced out there for a moment." Harry responded as he picked himself off the floor.

"No kidding." Tonks joked. Her mood turned sombre and her wild pink hair, turned to a more tame brown. "You know we used to visit you before it hit the fan?"

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but we'll talk about it later. Looks like everything's finally getting on the way."

The memory seemed to take place in some kind of office, with some empty chairs to sit in. Harry noted that some of the chairs were empty.

"Is everyone ready?" Augusta asked, to which see received a variety of positive responses. With a flick of her wand the memory began.

_"I, James Charles Potter."_

_"And I, Lilly Marie Potter nee Evans."_

_"Being of sound mind and free in spirit. Make this our will on October twenty sixth, nineteen eighty one."_

_"But first there is something we must tell you all." Lilly announced. "When I cast the Fidelius Charm, I did NOT make Sirius Black the secret keeper. It is Peter Pettigrew."_

This caused gasps an murmurs among the crowd. Until the memory of James spoke again.

_"Sirius pointed out that he was to obvious and wanted to use himself as a decoy. It's why he handed out a slip of paper instead of just saying it. This part of the memory may be used as evidence for S__irius' case if necessary."_

_The memory of James stepped forward before speaking again._

_"To __Sirius Black, we leave 7,000 gallons, the safe-house outside of Whitby and the cloak of invisibility to go to Harry before he leaves for Hogwarts. Although you'll have to get the cloak from Dumbledore. Oh, and some dog foot." _This caused Remus to chuckle.

_To Remus Lupin, we leave 7,000 gallons, our safe-house in __Lincoln, it has a basement big enough for your monthly's." The memory of James short a cheeky grin._

There was a full chuckles along Remus muttering "Cheeky git".

_"To Peter Pettigrew if you didn't betray us we leave you 7,000 Gallons, the safe house in Lampeter and wheel of cheese._

_To Amelia Bones, or Black if Sirius finally get's his head out of his arse."_

_"James!"_

_"Sorry dear! As I was saying we leave you 4,000 gallons and a top hat to go with your molecule." _Amelia smirked and shook her head.

_"To Alastor Moody, we leave 1,000 gallons and a boat stored in my personal vault. Congratulations... captain." _Moody barked out a laugh.

_"Minerva Mcgonagall, we leave 5,000 Gallons to get Hogwarts some decent brooms, and you can use the rest to get yourself a box full of catnip or something." _Most of the crowd chuckled in amusement at that.

_With that James took a step back and Lilly steeped forward._

_"To Alice and Frank Longbottom we leave 10,000 gallons, take Harry and Neville somewhere nice for me._

_To Samantha and Cyrus Greengrass, we leave 10,000 gallons and my notes on bloodcurses. I don't know if they will help, but I hope you have enough time to find a cure."_ Harry looked over to the Greengrass family and noticed Astoria was trying to hold back her tears.

_To Ted and Andromeda Tonks, we leave 10,000 gallons. And my potions notebook._

_To Horace Slughorn, we leave 4,000 gallons. Thank you for all your help and looking past my blood status._

_"To Albus Dumbledore, we leave 8,000 gallons to be used to help put poor children go through Hogwarts with everything they need."_

_The memory of James stepped forward and held Lilly's hand, before speaking. "Everything else is to be left our son, Harry Potter."_

_"Were sorry we can't be there to raise you __sweetheart, but we'll always be watching over you." _Tears ran freely down Harry's face. Tonks urged Harry to lean into her, and couldn't find in himself to resist as he was pulled into the first hug he's had in years.

_The memory of Lilly whipped away a few tears before pressing on. "We have also left letters to some of you with a private word."_

_"Harry's good parents are Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom respectively." The memory of James announced._

_"If both of them Harry is to be raised by the Tonks family." The memory of Lilly then had faint smile. "Little Dora has already taken him in as her little brother." _Harry shifted to look up a Tonks' face to she she was looking down at him with a soft smile. One which he returned.

_"Harry can also be raised by Samantha and Cyrus Greengrass. We have complete faith that Cyrus would find someway to word the announcement that won't threaten his families neutrality."_ Harry heard Cyrus mutter "Dam right I would."

_"Under no circumstance is Harry to be given to my sister Petunia and her __husband Vernon Dursley. I have tried to reconnect with my sister, but she is unable to see past her jealousy, and don't trust them to be anywhere near my son."_ At this Harry gasped which was picked upon by multiple people.

_The memory of James spoke again. "Upon our deaths, everything but the previously mentioned boat is to be moved from our personal vaults to the Potter family vault to which Harry will have access to when he reaches seventeen, and only Harry will be allowed to withdraw money from his trust vault. Hogwarts has already received the pay necessary for his education."_

_"This is James Charles Potter signing off."_

_"This is Lilly Marie Potter signing off."_

_"This is Sirius Orion Black signing as witness."_ A voice from the back of the room announced.

_"This is Theodora Anthony Tonks signing off as witness and solicitor." _Now this really confused Harry.

But before he could say anything, they were pulled out of the memory and Alastor spoke. "Alright people! We've all got questions, but I get the feeling the letters will have some kind of answer. So let's read them then regroup." With a flick of his wand, the letters floated off of the nearby desk to the intended owners.

As soon as Harry's letter was in his hand he tared open envelope and began to read the letter inside.

_Dear Harry._

_We hope that by the time you are able to read this that you have been taken in by one of your agreed careers, and have been having a fun, love filled life without us._

_But there are some important matters you need to know. We have signed you up for two marriage contracts. Don't worry they aren't binding, so they will only be in effect if handed into the ministry and by the scheduled wedding day, you will be old enough to cancel it yourself. Think of as more safety nets than anything. This will allow the guardian of child take in the other with little fuss._

_Your first one is to Susan Bones. Your father originally had one with Amelia. The main purpose of this one is if anything goes horribly wrong for one family, the other can adopt the child, and with the way things are going that sadly may be necessary._

_Your other is to Daphne Greengrass. The Malfoy family have been pushing for generations for a marriage between the family's, that would allow them to control the family business if there was any "accidents" . With the war waging on, Cyrus approached us with the idea of a contract as a final line of defence. With Samantha and Lilly being friends since their third year we agreed._

_Another important matter is Albus Dumbledore. Most people believe him to be a master legilimus when the truth is he's a natural instead. This means he can peer into a persons mind with even making eye contact. Now as a Potter, you were subject to a secret family ritual which increased your natural shields by giving you a stronger than average will. When Dumbledore urged us and the Longbottoms to go into hiding he used the Bones family massacre as an excuse, but that happened over 6 months ago. We all suspected he is hiding something. Thanks to the help of a relative of the Longbottoms we suspect it be a prophecy revolving around either you or Neville, or maybe even both. Do not trust the man Harry, he's manipulative. And NEVER underestimate him._

_When you understand what happened to us, we suspect you will want to go after the people responsible. While we are not against this, we want you to heed these words: Don't let vengeance control your life! If you do they have already won. We want you to live your life Harry. Either with one of the girls your betrothed to, or someone else entirely. There will always be monsters, and you can't stop them all, if you try you will become one yourself. But you can make life difficult for them in many different ways, even just by smiling._

_With all our love. Mum and dad._

_P.S. Hope you like the photos._

Once again Harry found himself unable to hold back the tidal wave of emotions. His parents loved him! He knew his relatives were lying! He knew it!

Harry continued to pay everyone else no mind as he dug into the envelope and pulled out some photos.

In the first photo Lilly was wearing a white dress while James was where emerald green robes with a black tie. Their eyes were locked on one another with natural smiles as they danced. "I remember this." Remus said over Harry's shoulder, causing the body to look at him. "It was their first dance as man and wife. Sirius had just embarrassed the hell out of your farther with his best man speech." Remus reminisced.

"Is Sirius dead?"

"No, he's not dead. Don't worry. You'll see him soon enough."

"Not without a plan he won't!" Moody called out gaining everyone's attention. "Potter's got a tracking charm on him so Dumbledore will have already figured out he's here. Even if the wards are blocking it. The question is, what else he knows."

"W-wait! Y-your serious about going against him?" Neville stuttered.

"There's more ways to fight someone than duelling them lad." Moody responded. "All evidence so far points to him compulsing Ted to forget and forging the will. But we're going to something more solid. We can't reveal that we have the real will to soon regardless."

"So if we can't use the will how do we get Sirius out of Azkaban?" Tonks asked.

"Simple. I volunteer to cover the medical training section for the latest batch of Aurors. No one will think twice about it if my daughter's involved." Andromeda announced.

"And then I invite you up to my office and we talk about the old times." Amelia caught on.

"Despite what my old family says. I was always more Slytherin than my sisters." Andromeda smiled.

"Okay, but Harry needs some actual occlumency training, and he leave for Hogwarts tomorrow." Remus mentioned.

"Best we can do today is teach him the basics and have him practice alongside Daphne." Cyrus answered.

"It's more likely to be Snape trying to take a peek than Dumbledore. Simply being caught should be enough to catch him off-guard and push him out." Moody commented, before he looked to the kids. You lot are going have to be careful; Painting, ghosts and house elves all report to Dumbledore. It wouldn't surprise me if their was listening charms on the express too. So you're going to have to reintroduce yourselves to Potter. Except you Longbottom."

"What about... where I stay for the summer?" The way Harry asked gave away that Lilly wasn't wrong.

"Susan can invite you to join us for the Yule holidays and I can hand in the contract between you two without much suspicion on our real plan." Amelia answered. Both Harry and Susan looked directly at each other, before both looked away blushing.

"Hey, you two should count yourselves lucky, dating's a pain." Tonks joked causing them both blush further as the adults laughed.

"Okay everyone, let's break for lunch. Hopefully the elves have prepared the dinning hall." Augusta announced. With various murmurs of agreement they followed their host to lunch where they remanded about their experiences with the Potters and toasted to the memory of Lilly and James Potter and the return of their son Harry.

Harry felt a warm feeling inside of himself and Harry couldn't help but smile. When Remus asked him how he was doing, and he answered Remus smiled warmly. "That's because this is a gathering of friends and family, and you are more than welcome here."

Eventually the day began to wined down as one by one the group began to head home.

"Harry, can I borrow for a moment?" Andromeda asked.

"Sure." Harry shrugged.

Andromeda drew her wand and cast some privacy charms. "There, now no one hear us." Andromeda crouched down to eye level and genitally put her hands on his arms. "Do you know what a therapist is?"

Harry nodded. "They help the mentally ill."

"True, but we also help trauma victims. In the magical world were called mind healers, but that's not important. I just want you to know that you can send me a letter if ever want to talk about what it was like living with your relatives, or if somethings bothering you at Hogwarts, or any other fears you might have. I won't tell anyone unless it's absolutely necessary. And even then it will most likely only be Madam Pomfery and she has here own oaths that stop her from telling others, okay?"

Harry nodded. "Thank you Mrs Tonks."

By this Andromeda was rubbing her thumbs on his arms in a motherly way. "Please Harry, call me Andi. You're making me feel old." At that they both smiled, before she cancelled her charms and left with her husband and daughter.

**The next morning.**

Harry woke up confused as to where he was until he remembered all the events of the day before. Harry was surprised he managed to sleep at all last night let alone so well. His head was swimming from last, but as soon as he lied down in the comfiest bed he's ever been in, he was out like a light.

Augusta told him that Neville would knock when it was time for breakfast. In the meantime, Harry entered the private bathroom and got ready for the big day. Soon it was time for them to leave.

Before they could board the train Augusta had some parting words for them. "Take of each other. It's what you mothers would have wanted." Both boys nodded, and Harry thanked her, for her hospitality.

Once they found a compartment, stored their trunks and Harry stopped Trevor from escaping, they sat down and waited for the girls.

The door opened and Susan entered with a unfamiliar blond. "Hi Neville." Susan greeted.

"Hi Susan. Hi Hannah." Neville greeted.

"You know them?" Harry asked.

"Kinda. Our families are progressive and every new years eve the ministry has a big ball, that pretty much every old magical family goes to." Neville answered.

"Neville who is this?" Hannah asked. Unaware of Susan's smirk.

"Oh, him? He's Harry Potter." Neville answered.

"Hi." Harry greeted with a smile. Hannah's mouth just hung open. Eventually she just collapsed onto the seat behind her.

"Well, I'm Susan Bones, and the girl you just broke is Hannah Abbott. It's nice to meet you Harry." Susan offered Harry her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Susan." Harry responded as he shook her hand.

"You were supposed to kiss her knuckle, not shake her hand." Another female voice called from the door. Harry looked over and saw it was Daphne. "Or at least you at a formal event." Daphne offered her own hand. Daphne Greengrass. A pleasure to meet you Heir Potter."

Harry took her hand and lightly kissed her knuckle. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Heiress Greengrass." Daphne mentioned.

"Heiress Greengrass." Harry repeated. Although her face portrayed no emotion, her blue eyes were a different story. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Harry smiled.

"If I am, it wouldn't be very lady like of me to say." Daphne responded coolly, her lips slightly twitched upwards. "Help me with my trunk?"

"Of course." Daphne sat next to Susan and Harry placed her trunk above her.

With that they all waited for the train to depart. Just before the final whistle blew a gaggle of red heads arrived on the platform. Harry, Neville, Susan and Daphne grind as Tonks had told them about the Wesley's and their poor time keeping skills.

As the train set off from the station the group began to each other about themselves and their families Harry told them about the muggle world that only Daphne had some minor experience, and they told Harry some stuff about the magical world in return.

The door was flung open. When Harry saw who it was, he could only think one thing. _"Hello wizard Dudley." _This time he was flanked by two gorillas.

"Greengrass! Why is your family no longer accepting our owls!?" He questioned with a scowl.

"Just because your farther has time to constantly reword the same argument, dose not mean my farther has time to read them." Responded with out a trace of emotion.

He scanned the room and eyes landed on Harry. More importantly, Harry's scar. "So. You're Harry Potter?" He asked as he sized Harry up. Problem was, that Harry wasn't intimidated in the least.

"I am." Harry replied in a guarded tone of voice.

"This is Crabe. This is Goyle." Both boys grunted in response "And I'm Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy." Draco proudly proclaimed.

"Okay?" Harry responded, not sure why he should care.

"You see, there are right sort of people. And then there are the wrong sort of people." Malfoy scowled at the at Neville, Susan and Hannah, all of them shrank under his gaze. "I can help you tell the difference. So, what do you say?" at this Malfoy stuck out his hand.

Harry scowled at the arrogance. "So first you insult my judgement and then you expected me to be your friend? You are definitely the wrong sort of person." Harry responded venomously.

His tone caught everyone off guard, but Malfoy soon recovered with a glare of his own. "You don't want to make me your enemy, Potter. I will make your life very difficult." He spat back at Harry.

Harry took a step forward, so they were face to face. "Bring it princes." With that, Harry shoved Draco out the door and closed and sat back down.

Draco glared daggers at Harry to no effect, before stalking off down the corridor, with Crabe and Goyle close behind.

"Looks like you've got yourself a rival Potter." Daphne commented with a amused smile.

"Please Greengrass, call me Harry." Harry grind.

"Then you must call me Daphne."


	2. Crazy plans and mad houses

Amelia Bones watched as her niece, Susan, leave the platform on the Hogwarts express. Without a word to anyone, she apparates to the Ministry of Magic and heads straight to her office. Opening the door she find Alastor standing beside her desk. Without a word she puts on her molecule and checked it was really him. When she was sure, she shut her door, raised the offices private wards and collapsed int her chair. "I've not actually stopped and processed the will yet." Alastor nodded and sat in one of the visitors' chairs. Amelia opened a draw on her desk and pulled out two glasses and a half empty bottle of firewhisky. She fills the glasses, picks one up and downs it in one. Minutes past in silence. Amelia opened and closed her mouth multiple times before sighing. "I don't know where to start."

"Start with the published will." Alastor answered before pulling roll of parchment out of his cloak.

"This from the archives?" Amelia's asked as she took it and began to read.

"Copied from the archives. By hand if you're wondering. We're the only ones who know it exists." Alastor answered.

"The money to everyone but Dumbledore is less, who gets more. Minerva is cut out entirely. Snape gets Lilly's potions notes. If the godparents are unable to take care of Harry, he IS to go to his aunt and uncle!" Amelia notes.

"There was no signed witness either." Moody add. "And I can tell you Lilly and James' signatures were forged as well."

"It's good but, it's not enough." Amelia responded. "I guess we'll have to stay hidden for now."

"We've got plenty of questions to keep us occupied in the meantime. Like why did the Potters trust a rat animagus to be their secret keeper?"

"I'll invite Remus over for tea. See if he can give me any clues."

"One foot in front of the other Lass. Just like I taught you."

Amelia sighed, and began to contemplate. "Why purposely send Harry to a abusive home?"

"To break him. Then Dumbledore can rebuild him in his own image. But it didn't work."

Amelia gave Alastor a questioning glance at that. "It didn't? He seemed pretty shy to me."

"He wasn't shy Lass, he was guarded. He keeps a flip knife in each sock. And while he was eager to get away from his relatives, he wasn't desperate."

"He's not going to warm up to us too quickly, is he?"

"Us, no. Nymphadora, and the younger ones will gain his trust first."

"Alastor."

"Yeah?"

"Do you-... Do you think he could have set up my brothers to die?" Amelia asked as she looked down to her glass in her hands.

Alastor sighed. "You know how I feel about blaming it all on the boogieman. I think Edger was a genuine casualty of war. Ryan? I'm not so sure. We need that rat."

**Later at Hogsmeade Station.**

Harry, Hannah, Neville, Susan and Daphne all stepped onto the platform when they heard a booming voice.

"First years this way! All first years over 'ere now!" Hagrid called out.

Harry fixed him with a calculating gaze. _"He's friendly but can't trusted." _Harry's gaze was swapped for fake smile. "Hi Hagrid!" Harry greeted.

"'ello 'arry! I y've made a few more friends." Hagrid responded in a conversational manner.

"Yeah, this is Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass." Harry announced. Hannah gave a shy smile, Susan offered a short wave, and Daphne curtsied.

Hagrid gave a slight bow. "Nice ta meet ya all, but it's four per boat I'm afraid."

The group looked at one another not quite sure what to do, until Harry shrugged. "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Are sure Harry?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, could do with meeting a few more people anyway." Harry responded with a reassuring smile.

"Well, we'll see you at the other side of the lake." Neville mentioned, to which Harry nodded.

Harry hopped into another boat with a redheaded and boy, a bushy haired girl and a girl shoulder length black hair of Asian decent.

The redhead look at Harry, before his he's widened in shock. "Bloody hell, you're Harry Potter!" He exclaimed while pointing at Harry.

"Language Ronald!" The bushy haired girl called out , before looking to Harry. "So, you're Harry Potter? I've read about you."

This caught Harry's attention. "What have you read about me?"

"That you defeated you-know-who as a baby, and that you have been on multiple adventures since." The bushy haired girl proudly stated.

"And you believe that crap?" Harry questioned. The bushy haired girl was gobsmacked, and the redhead snorted. "So what's your names, anyway?"

"Ron Wesley!" The redhead proudly proclaimed.

"Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you." The bushy haired girl answered.

"It's nice to meet you to Hermione." Harry responded with a smile, before he looked to the small girl next to him.

"Don't bother mate, she didn't say a the whole way here. She was doing was reading this book on duelling history. To be honest, I'm not sure if she even speaks English." Ron interrupted.

"I can speak English just fine you imbecile. My book is in English." The Asian girl answered with a glare. Her voice was soft and quiet, without sounding scared or shy. She looked up at Harry. "My name Su. Su Li."

Su offered Harry her, which Harry accepted and kissed her knuckles. "A pleasure to meet you Miss Li."

"The pleasure is all mine Heir Potter. But please, call me Su."

"Then you must call me Harry."

All conversation stopped as they looked up in awe of the grand castle, that stood above the lake.

**Soon in the great hall.**

This was Albus' favourite time of year. He was about to get his first look at the new tools fate has gifted him. As the doors opened and the knew students entered, Dumbledore could practically smell the sent of fresh brushes and wet clay. They looked around in awe. They looked at HIM in awe. Yes, one of the luxuries of being fate's servant was you could paint yourself how you please. He watched as some children went to the houses he expected and a few surprised him.

"Harry Potter!" Professor Mcgonagall called.

It was finally time. But this part was completely in fate's hands.

**Meanwhile with Harry.**

"Harry Potter!"

Every eye gazed upon Harry as he approached the hat. Harry raised his occlumency shields, he didn't know if Dumbledore's mind probes would be able to reach him, but he would would be prepared. Once the hat was placed it began to speak. _"Hmm... interesting. I have not had one this difficult in a long time. Ah, now I know where to put you. What do you say to Slytherin?"_

_"Slytherin!? Why?"_

_"To start your ambition to create a better life for yourself and stop similar horrors falling upon others. You are cunning enough to force your relatives' to give you a real room, enough food to grow and clothes that fit. But you also like a challenge. You are aware of Slytherin's reputation, but you know that is not true. Most follow out of fear, but you can give them the strength to do more than stand by. It will be far from easy, but you maybe able to be the beacon for the house Merlin once was."_

_"And I'll be able to hurt blood-supremacy most there than in any other house."_

_"Exactly."_

Harry grinned. _"Okay, do it."_

_"Very well." _"SLYTHERIN!"

The entire hall looked on in shock. Slowly a handful of began clapping as the hat was taken off his head and he moved to sit next to Daphne.

"What are you doing here Potter!? You're not one of us!" Malfoy sneered.

"I'm here to pull up the weeds, Malfoy." Harry's tone was like a cold fire, as he glared at his housemate.

"This is going to be interesting." Daphne commented without a hint of emotion.

Soon the sorting was over and Dumbldore gave his warnings, including a painful death on the third floor, and the feast began. Harry noticed multiple glances and whispers his way from all around the hall.

Finally a prefect named Marcus Flint took them down to dungeons and into the Slytherin commen room. The first years had time for a quick look around, before the entrance opened for their head of house.

He wore black billowing robes, with long unwashed hair. Yes, Severus Snape had arrived in all his greasy glory. Harry and Daphne raised their oclumency with out a second thought. "I am only going to say this once, so pay attention." He called out. "I can already tell that some of you are destined for greatness..." Snape looked at Malfoy who puffed out his chest. "... Others will be nothing more than disappointments..." This time he looked to Harry. "Never the less, I will not tolerate infighting in Slytherin. Those that are responsible, will regret it. Now get to bed."

**The next morning.**

Harry was the first one up out of the first year Slytherin boys, despite being the last one to fall asleep. Harry checked the time and saw it was 6:05 am. He got changed into his tracksuit and headed outside. Once outside, he a handful of people jogging around the Black Lake. Among the cluster he spotted Su.

"Hey Su." Harry greeted after he caught up.

"No talking, just running." Su responded.

After completing a lap, they both stopped and looked at Su's watch. "I think we've got time for another lap, but I don't think we should risk being late on our first day."

"Good point." With that the pair headed back to their dorms to get ready for the day.

When Harry got back he found that Blaise was already up, Theo and Darco were beginning to wake up, while Crabbe and Goyle were still snoring. No one said a word as they got ready and headed to the Great Hall for Breakfast. Harry sat away from the others but was soon joined by Daphne, who was followed by two other girls. "Harry, this is Tracy Davis and Lilly Moon." Daphne introduced. "Tracey, Lilly this is Harry Potter." After introductions were through they started to eat breakfast and wait for Snape to give them their timetables.

"Do not get to comftable Potter. I have already asked the headmaster to remove you." Snape growled at Harry as he slammed his timetable down onto the table. Harry merely rolled his eyes and looked at where he needed to be. "Dose anyone know where the hell the charms classroom is!?"

**Meanwhile with Amelia.**

Amelia was sat at home as read the Daily Prophet. Every second of September they would dedicate a page to the sorting of the new students of Hogwarts. Her floo roared to life and Remus Lupin stepped out.

Amelia stood up and walked over to greet him. "Thank you for coming Remus."

"Anytime Amelia." The pair share a brief hug, before sitting back down.

"So which house did Harry end up in?" Remus asked, expecting to already know the answer.

"Slytherin." Amelia answered. Smiling at Remus' shocked expression.

"I wasn't expecting that."

"Clearly. Now, the reason I asked you her is to help fill some gaps, while we wait to have Sirius released."

"I'll what I know but I'm sure how much of it will be useful." Remus' scepticism was all to clear.

"Can tell me why James and Sirius trusted a rat animagus to be the secret-keeper? Surely they know what someone's form represents!"

"When we first found out there was a massive argument. James wanted to take a loyalty oath and Sirius wanted to be completely rid of him. One day Pettigrew walked into our dorm followed by Dumbledore. Once we found out he had told Dumbledore everything, both James and Sirius tried to curse him. But some how Dumbledore managed to talk us into trusting him."

"How?"

"I don't know. His argument wasn't all that special, but we just caved in." Remus thought about the memory over and over. Until a very concerning thought came to his mind. "What if he can cast compilation charms through eye contact?"

"Do think its possible?" Amelia asked alarmed.

"Do you know anyone else with twinkling eyes?" Remus countered.

The more Amelia thought about it, the more it made sense. "Shit."

"Yep."

"We need warn the kids, but I don't want to risk using a owl."

"I've sent a request to Dumbledore to let me see Harry. At the end I'll give him a package with some photos of his parents and a communication mirror. Did Sirius ever tell you about those?"

Amelia nodded. "They allowed James and Sirius to talk to each other in separate detentions. But didn't have much range or pass through wards."

"Originally yeah, but I've had time to work on the design."

**A few days later at Hogwarts.**

Gryffindor and Slytherin first years had just finished their first flying lesson. It started rough with Neville losing control of his broom and breaking his wrist. He also dropped a glass orb full of mist, but pocketed it before anyone noticed. Which was way he was making his way to the hospital wing. Harry entered and saw that Neville was awake and sat up in a bed.

Harry walked over and pull up a chair for himself. "Hey Neville." He greeted with a smile.

"Oh, hi Harry. I've not really seen you for a while." Neville responded, not sure what to really say.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry about, I've been trying to get a hang of everything." Harry responded, looking down and rubbing the back of his head.

"You know, some of the Gryffindors are really upset that you're in Slytherin." Neville mentioned.

Harry shrugged. "That's okay. Some of the Slytherins are upset I'm in Slytherin as well." Harry grinned and Neville smiled a little as well. "We should all get together on the weekend."

"You think so?" Neville asked.

"Yeah! I've not really had a chance to talk to Susan or Hannah either. And I think Daphne's the same.

Oh, by the way, you dropped this." Harry took the orb out of his pocket and placed on the bedside table.

"My remembrall!" Neville gasped. "I guess we should get together, but where should we meet up?"

"I can answer that." Both boys looked to the end of the bed and saw Remus was stood there next to Dumbledore. "Hello Harry, my name Remus Lupin. I was a friend of your farther's."

"Hi." Harry responded, not sure what to say.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'll leave you both to get . You know the way back to my office Remus." With that Dumbledore walked away from the group.

"How did you know my father?" And so Remus began to tell stories about the marauders to the two boys, trying to remember ones where either Frank or Alice were involved.

"I thought you might like this." Remus took out package wrapped up in paper from his tattered robes and handed it to Harry. "It's some photos of your parents." The package felt to heavy to just be photos. Find yourself a empty classroom before you open it. Most of them are on the fourth floor upwards."

"Thank you." Harry gasped as he placed the package into his pocket.

"Not a problem Harry. I'll let head off for dinner. Feel free to write to me now and again."

"Thank you Mr Lupin."

"Call me Remus, Harry. Mr Lupin makes me feel old." Remus responded as he walk out of the hospital wing.

After Remus was out of sight, Harry looked back to Neville. "I'll see you latter Nev'."

"See ya Harry."

Harry was about to walk out into the hallway, when he turned around. "Hey Nev'!"

"Yeah Harry?"

"You up for meeting on Saturday?"

Neville shrugged. "Sure."

"Great!" Harry grinned before rushing to the Great Hall. Upon entering, Harry went straight to Susan and Hannah at the Hufflepuff table. Multiple Hufflepuffs looked at Harry with suspicion.

Ernie Macmillan stood up and drew his on Harry. "What do you want Snake!?" While he tried to put on a brave face, but his hand was shaking violently.

"Or what? We've not learned any spells yet." Harry glared at the Hufflepuff.

Ernie paled and began stuttering. "I-I-I'll-"

"You will put your wand away and return to your seat, Mr Macmillan." Professor Sprout ordered from behind him.

"Y-yes professor." Ernie stuttered, before doing as instructed.

"Five points from Hufflepuff for threatening behaviour. And ten points to Slytherin for not retaliating." Professor Sprout announced before returning to the teachers table.

Harry was soon stood behind Susan and Hannah. "You sure know how to make an entrance Harry." Susan joked.

"He started it! Harry responded, pointing to Ernie.

Susan and Hannah giggled. "We know Harry. What did you want to talk to us about?" Hannah asked.

"Well, Neville helped me realise we've not really talked since the train, so I thought we all should meet up on Saturday and catch up."

"Sure." Susan smiled.

"Sounds fun." Hannah agreed. "I think we should visit Neville before curfew." She suggested to Susan in a quiet voice.

Susan nodded in response.

"Whelp, I'm off to tell Daphne." Harry announced, before walking off.

"Bye Harry."

Harry soon told Daphne and she agreed.

After dinner Harry found a empty classroom and opened the package and did indeed find some photos of his parents Hogwarts years. As well as a mirror with a note. _"Call me Moony."_

Harry looked into the mirror. "Moony?"

The mirror turned black. "Hello?"

The image in the shifted and Remus' face appeared. "Sorry Harry, I had the thing upside down."

"When do we learn to make these!?" Harry asked in awe.

Remus chuckled. "You don't really. But if you want to make your own things, I'd recommend picking arithmetic and ancient runes for your third year and paying attention in charms."

Harry nodded his head. "I'll definitely be doing that then!"

Remus chuckled again. "I should probably tell you why I gave you this. Owls can be intercepted Harry, so if you find something off, tell me through this mirror."

"Well do a painful death on the third floor, our defence teacher not being able to stop stuttering and Snape being a complete basted count?"

"Language Harry. The third floor sounds strange, there wasn't much their but a forgotten obstetrical course during my time. As for the teachers, that's sadly Dumbledore's business."

"Dam it. How's the plan on getting Sirius free coming?"

"Slow I'm afraid, things typically are when your being cautious. Andromeda is not scheduled to the auror recruits until mid-January."

Harry sighed. "I guess I should get going if I want to make curfew."

"What floor you on?"

"Fourth. Why?"

"Find the painting of a old lamp and say to it 'wish granted' while rubbing it. It'll open up a short cut to the dungeons."

"Really!? Thanks!"

Remus couldn't help but smile. "It's my pleasure Harry."

**Saturday Morning.**

As per what was coming the norm, Harry met Su Li at The Black Lake to do a lap before breakfast.

But Su already looked exhausted. Which was strange considering she never struggled with their morning routine. But she was flustered and her breathing was heavier than usual. "Are you okay Su?" Harry's concern for her was perfectly clear.

"I'm... fine... Harry." Su answered.

"Su,you look exhausted!"

"I just... a few laps. To warm up."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but closed it. Realising it was of no use, Harry swapped tactics. "What's got you so worked up today anyway?"

"Professor Flitwick was once duelling champion. I'm going to ask him to be my mentor." Su smiled in anticipation as she answered.

"And you're planning on running yourself into the ground beforehand?" Harry's comment caused Su's smile to turn into a frown. "It's not gonna look good if you collapses on the first day. You need to take a brake Su. Ask him Monday, and Sunday off like I do."

Su continued to scowl. "Why would I do that?"

"Because your body needs rest Su. Believe it or not Su, I don't want you to collapse of exhaustion."

Su huffed. "Fine." She groaned.

**Later.**

Hannah, Harry, Daphne, Susan and Neville all filled into a empty classroom. "Dose anyone know a dusting charm by any chance?" Harry joked.

"Actually I do." Hannah answered. "Mum thought some basic charms would help me learn to control my magic, before I came to Hogwarts." Hannah clean a couple of tables and some chairs, while the others pushed them together.

"So how was everyone's first week?" Harry asked.

"Hufflepuff' great!" Susan announced and Hannah nodded in agreement.

"We all get together to do our homework so you don't struggle if your stuck." Hannah mentioned.

"We have own in house chess club."

"There's even sleepover parties in the common room that anyone can join."

"Nice." Harry comments. "What's Gryffindor like Nev'?"

"Pretty good. Apparently we have massive parties when the quidditch team wins a game and the Weaselly twins smuggle in crates of butterbeer." Neville responded. "How about you two? How's Slytherin?"

"What you would expect with Snape running the house." Harry casually responded.

"The preservative faction run the house and pick on anyone who dears go against them. That includes Snape coming down on you." Daphne adds.

"Why are two even in that house? Can't you get resorted?" Hannah asked.

"I told the hat I didn't care where I went. I don't think Slytherin was this bad when my farther was there. But Tracey and Lilly are nice people."

"What house is your mother from?" Susan asked.

"Ravenclaw."

"I'm there because it's such a mess. The hat told me I can do he most damage to the Death Eaters there, so that's what I'm doing. I don't trust any of my dorm-mates the slightest. Zabini just seems happy to just peer over the fence at us all."

"You're insane." Neville commented.

"Thank you."

"What's everyone's class?" Hannah asked. "Mine's potions, not because of the teacher mind you, I find healing potions to be amazing."

"Shame they can't taste better." Neville muttered causing the group to laugh. "I like herbology the best. I've always been good with plants and find them really interesting.

"Mine's charms. I just love how there's a spell for pretty much anything." Susan answered.

"Charms is my favourite too, but I'm more interested in the theory side of magic. I'll probably like Arithmancy more when I start it in my third year." Daphne confessed.

"DADA for me. I like being able to take care of myself." Harry replied.

They spent the rest of the morning sharing opposition on teachers, students, classrooms and so on. After lunch; Harry, Neville, Daphne and Susan all tested each others Occlumency barriers and began teach Hannah in the art. Harry worked hard on to get to Daphne's level. The first week was coming to a end and he had the information he needed. It was time for Harry to start butting heads.


	3. Where we stand

Harry walked into the library, but Harry wasn't looking for a book. He was looking for a person.

Yesterday Daphne told him that his occlumency barriers could withstand a substantial attack. When she asked him how he progressed so quickly, he told her that he worked on it for an hour, before going to sleep (Harry believed his defensive nature also helped him progress). He would have a bit more time to improve before they were put to the real test.

Harry had a book on rare magics as he scanned the tables for who he was looking for.

He found her at a table near the back, next to the restricted section. She seemed completely emersed in her book. "Hey Hermione." Harry greeted, but got no response in return. "Hermione." He called again. And again, no response. Harry began to frown. He leaned over and snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Hey!"

Hermione yelped as she jumped back. "Don't do that!" She scowled.

"Well you didn't respond the first time I called you. Or second time." Harry shot back.

Hermione looked slightly embarrassed at Harry's response. "Sorry, I tend to ignore the rest of the world when I'm reading."

"I noticed." Harry responded with a grin so she knew he was teasing her.

Hermione is gave a brief smile, before scowling. "If you think I'm going to do your homework, you can forget it."

"Despite what my beloved head of house says, I'm no idiot Hermione." Harry snarled .

Hermione shrank under Harry's gaze. As a Gryffindor and a muggleborn, she had been warned to avoid Slytherins, now she found herself aggravating one that blocked her only means of escape. Harry was slightly taller than Hermione and carried himself with aura that was not to be trifled with. "S-sorry Harry, I'm just used to people trying to force me into doing their work for them."

Harry took a deep breath and allowed all the tension to escape him. "Let's start over. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks." Harry sat opposite her and began to read the book he picked out. He had turned to the page on natural legilimency.

"You, can't possibly think that will ever be useful." Hermione spoke in a condescending tone after reading the books title.

Harry looked up with a frown "Okay; One, do you mean to sound like such a bitch? Two, you never know. Three, how do you know I'm not reading it out of curiosity? And four, just because someone disagrees with you doesn't mean they're wrong."

Hermione became flustered and tears began to well up in Hermione's eyes. "Your worse than Malfoy." She croaked.

"Flattery will get you no where. And neither will denial." Harry shot back. "Want to sit next to each other in potions?"

"Why? So you can insult me more?"

"No, so we help each other, but also because it'll drive Snape and every other idiot in my house up the wall." Harry answered.

"I wouldn't work with you, if you were the last student in the school!" With that Hermione stormed off.

"Shit." Harry hissed as leaned back in his seat, before leaning forward into his hands. "That's not how that was supposed to go. Now I feel like an ass."

"What did you do?"

Harry looked up and saw Su, with a book on healthy living. "I called her out for being so stuck up."

Su shrugged. "Someone had to do it."

"I could of handled it better. I just wanted to sit with her in potions and DADA."

"Why? You trying to start a civil war?"

"Something like that, yeah." Harry shrugged.

"They'll come after you." Su's concern was evident.

"I know some basic marital arts and I've got some knives. Once I take down the big one and threaten the rest, they'll back off."

"We should spar some time."

"Sounds good, but not today. Today is our lazy day." Harry responded with a cheeky grin. Su scowled at him, but it slowly turned into a smile.

"Want to sit next to each other in charms?" Su asked.

"Sure."

**Meanwhile with Dumbledore.**

It was time for the weekly teachers meeting. A time when Dumbledore could get a update on the clay and brushes. "How are the first years settling in?"

"Miss Granger shows a lot of promise, much like Lilly. But I am concerned about her lack of social skills." Minerva responds. "And the latest Weasley seems to lack any flare that his brothers poses."

"All the new ravens seem to have settled in nicely." Filius answers proudly.

"Thing are all good on my end although I am concerned about Mr Smith." Pomona confessed.

"Potter continues to be a disturbance in Slytherin and needs to be removed." Severus growled.

"From what I have seen Mr Potter seems quite happy to mind his own business." Minerva shot back. "And have not given in a single report to say otherwise."

"He dose not belong in Slytherin."

"I beg to differ." Filius responded. "He has proven himself to be very driven individual, and seems to always have a purpose for each action. I speculate he might even be able to mitigate the pureblood dogma that has taken over Slytherin."

"Yes. A problem that YOU should be handling Severus, but you seem t do nothing but encourage it." Minerva glared at her co-worker.

"He is no demon Severus. I saw him return Mr Longbottom's property after his accident, and it would not surprise me if he is responsible for Miss Bones and Miss Abbot coming to see him as well." Poppy mentions.

"I will be more than happy to take over head of house duties from you Severus." Septima announced.

This was perfect! He didn't even need to give them a nudge!

**The next day with Harry.**

Harry met Su at the entrance of the castle for their morning jog. "Morning Su, how are feeling?" He greeted with a smile.

"I hate to admit it, but you were right. I needed a break." Su answered before muttering something bitterly.

"Is everything okay Su?" Harry asked concerned.

Su shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Okay, just know I'll help if I can." Su gave him a small smile, knowing Su wasn't much of a talker, he left it at that and they began their jog.

**Later.**

Charms had just finished. Harry and Su received multiple looks from both houses when they sat together, but neither cared. Professor Flitwick smiled at them when he noticed. Both Harry and Su waited until the rest of the students filtered out before approaching the teacher. "Miss Li, Mr Potter, is there something I can do for you?" He asked.

Su swallowed and stepped forward. "Yes there is Professor. I-" Su lost her nerve. Harry gently placed his hand on her shoulder. When she looked back at him, he gave her a encouraging smile. Su un-clenched her fists, took a deep breath and started again. "I was wondering if you could take me on as a duelling apprentice?"

"Ah, I used to running a duelling club before I took up the duties of Head of House. But I am afraid I no longer have time to properly teach someone." Professor Flitwick answered regretfully.

Su's was immediately disheartened by the new, but Harry wasn't ready to give up. "Is there anything you can to help her Professor?"

"There is." Flitwick answered and Su perked right back up. With a flick of his wrist, a book flew from the one of the shelves and into his hand. "This book is filled duelling tips from my time in the circuit." He announced before offering it to Su. "I would recommend making your own Miss Li." Su accept the book in awe, while Harry smiled at her reaction. "I still occasionally use the old duelling room to help keep my skills sharp. Meet me here Saturday after lunch and I will key you in, so you use it at any time."

Both of us, Professor?" Harry questioned.

"Both of you." Flitwick repeated. "While training dummies are all we and good. It helps to face a thinking opponent every now and again."

Su looked to Harry with hope glistening in her eyes. Harry just smiled and nodded. Su squealed as she jumped into Harry's arms. Harry only just managed to catch her and steady himself.

Flitwick chuckled at the surprised expression on Harry's face. "Come along you two. It would not do for you to miss lunch." With that said, he lead the pair into The Great Hall, where they sat together at the Ravenclaw table without even thinking about it.

Upon noticing this, Snape began to get out of his chair. "They aren't doing anything wrong Severus. Leave them be." Filius mentioned without looked up from his meal.

"The entire house is going to come down on that boy." Snape growled.

"And what dose that say about you?" Minerva questioned.

Snape gave no response.

Su and Harry had a quick lunch, before huddling together to read Flitwick's book. Most of the Ravenclaws watched with curiosity rather than animosity, but didn't interrupt the pair.

When it was time to head to lessons Daphne caught up to Harry and grabbed his arm. "What are you doing? Malfoy and some of the older Slytherins look ready to rip you apart!" She whispered harshly.

"Don't worry Daph, I know what I'm doing. You should stay with the girls until this blows over." He whispered back, before walking over to Susan and Hannah.

For the entire week Harry sat next to none Slytherins. When they were with Ravenclaw, he sat with Su. With Hufflepuff, he sat next to either Susan or Hannah. But it got really interesting when they were with Gryffindor.

"Mr Potter." Snape called.

"Yes Professor?" Harry responded calmly.

"Why are you sat next to Mr Longbottom?" Snape questioned with a sneer.

"To help him Professor." Harry answered. Harry found the tension in the room to be ridicules. Dean, Ron, Seamus, Draco, Vincent, Gregory, Theodore, Pansy and Millicent were all glaring at them. Hermione was glaring as well, but that was aimed solely at Harry. Fay, Parvarti, Blase, Tracy and Lilly looked on in curiosity. Lavender was biting her bottom lip. Daphne was wearing her newly dubbed Ice-queen mask, as she always did in public.

Neville began to buckle under all the eyes watching them, until he saw how Harry was looking Snape straight in the eye, without a ounce of fear. He took a deep breath and put on a brave face.

"Ten points to Slytherin, for helping a fellow student." Snape announced before continuing with the lesson.

During the brewing section, Harry noticed that Neville was to busy glancing at everyone rather than his potion, especially Snape. "Neville, focus on your potion." Harry ordered.

"But-"

"But nothing. Focus!" Harry hissed. It took Neville a moment, but he nodded and tried to focus. Harry glanced at Neville in between steps. He was breathing deeply, but focused on nothing that wasn't on the table, or on the board. Until Snape loomed over them. "Neville stop!" Harry grasped Neville's wrist and yanked his fist full of herbs away from his cauldron. Some of the others were watching them again, but Harry paid them no attention. "Your hand is shaking." Neville looked to his hand and noticed Harry was right. "The potion's not that time sensitive. Take a breather and then get back to it when your ready." Neville gave Harry a nod and Harry released his arm.

_BOOM!_

Seamus' potion exploded and Snape went over to berate him.

"Some Gryffindor you are Longbottom, you're afraid to make a potion." Malfoy taunted.

"Some Slytherin you are Malfoy, you can'y keep your mouth shut." Harry retorted.

Draco was momentarily stunned, before recovering. "What do you know Potter?"

"More than I'll ever say." Harry responded before ginning. "Just like any true Slytherin."

"You not a true Slytherin! You just tricked the hat!" Draco cried.

"That sounds like a cunning thing to do." Harry commented. Still grinning.

Malfoy went to draw his wand. "Enough!" Snape called out. "Potter, stop aggravating other students! Mr Malfoy, stay behind after class."

When the lesson ended, both Harry and Neville handed in successfully brewed potions. "Acceptable." Was Snape's response upon inspecting them.

Once they were out the door Neville sighed and slumped. "What's up Nev?"

"He said they were acceptable." Neville answered.

"That means they're good enough to use. That's good for a first attempt." Harry responded. "You're looking to much into what he did say, and not enough into what he didn't."

"Yeah. Yeah you're right. Thanks Harry." Neville smiled.

"Any time Nev."

"Neville mate, what you doing hanging around a snake!?" Ron called.

Neville's expression darkened. "Oh now I'm your friend!?"

"Huh?" Ron Responded.

"You've not spoken to me once, but as soon as I'm seen hanging out with a Slytherin, we're suddenly friends? Harry's my god-brother and we've been friends since we went to get our supplies for Hogwarts! None of you came to visit me in hospital, but Harry did! So yeah, I'm friends with a Slytherin! Get over it!" With his rant over, Neville turned back to Harry. "See you at dinner?"

"Yeah you will, but I'll be at the Ravenclaw table again." Harry answered.

**Meanwhile in Snape's classroom.**

"Why did you hold me back!?" Malfoy questioned.

"Because Potter was manipulating you." Snape answered.

"What?"

"Think! What would of happened if you drew your wand on him in front of another teacher? Potter is trying to rile other Slytherins up with his little stunts. Let someone else fall into his trap."

**Soon at the library.**

"Have you got a moment?" Harry called.

Hermione looked up and glared. "Why? So can insult me again?" She bitterly remarked.

Harry could see the tear glistening in her eyes. It was only then Harry realised how badly he hurt her. Harry sighed before softly shaking his head. "No I didn't come her to insult you Hermione. I came to apologise." He made his tone as genital as possible. Hermione's jaw dropped, so Harry continued. "I shouldn't have said what I did. While I wasn't exactly wrong, I could have been more polite about it than I was. And for that, I'm sorry."

"Thank you Harry." Hermione responded, unable to keep the surprise out of her tone. "No one has ever apologised to me before. Well they did, but they never truly meant it." Harry gave a brief smile. "I wish what you said wasn't true Harry. The more I thought about it, the more I realised I'm not acting any different then those who bullied me."

"Those around use leave an imprint on us. The only people around you were teachers and bullies, am I right?" Hermione nodded. "Which also explains your bias to teachers."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You defend Snape." Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Harry cut her off. "He's a arsehole, who allows other arseholes to run the house. Do you know what his first speech to us consisted of? A threat. He basically threatened us not to speak out against other Slytherin's when they spout that blood purity crap!" The frown on Harry's face didn't recede as he began mutter. "I swear if I have to tear the entire house down and rebuild it brick by brick, I will do it. Even if I have to come back as Head of House."

Hermione made a small note to NOT ever get in Harry's way, before changing the topic to a more pleasant topic. Homework! Well maybe not that pleasant.

**Saturday Morning.**

Harry was sat in the Slytherin common room reading the book on rare magics he found in the library. He was reading the section on Metamorphmagus'. He found it really interesting, but didn't want to badger Tonks with all his questions.

He didn't typically stay in the common room, but he needed to give the idiot Slytherins a shot at him. After their morning jog, Harry and Su had a brief sparing session in preparation. Now it's just a question of who's taken the bait.

"You've got a lot of nerve Potter!" A voice spat at him.

Harry looked up to see who it was. _"He'll do."_ "And why would that be, Flint?"

"You disgrace Slytherin by sitting with those from lesser houses." Flint growled at Harry.

"Well this might surprise you, but you can judge someone on something other than their house and their heritage." Harry responded sarcastically.

Flint fumed went to punch Harry. Harry doges the punch and jabs Flint in the nose. While Flint is dazed, Harry hit him in the nose again. A audience gathered and watched as a bloodied Marcus Flint pulled his wand on Harry, but Harry grabs his wrist before the wand was pointed at him and presses the blade of a knife to Flints neck.

"Listen to me you dumb fuck!" Harry doesn't shout, opting for tone that is more like a cold fire. Freezing the target in place, while they are consumed by his burning rage. "I'll talk to whoever I want, whenever I want. And if you, or anyone else tries to get in my way... They'll regret it." With that he leaves a small cut on Flint's neck and leaves the common room.

**Soon.**

As what had become tradition, Harry was sat next to Su at the Ravenclaw table, reading through Flitwick's duelling notes as they eat. They had done this for the entire week, so hardly any one paid them any attention anymore.

"You will be coming with me to the headmaster's office immediately, Potter." Snape typical sneer was replaced by a rage educed growl. It caused some Ravenclaws (especially the younger years) to shiver.

"I'll catch up to you and Professor Flitwick later." He told Su, who nodded in response. During the walk Harry reinforced his mental defences as mush as he could without standing still. He had tried baiting Snape to try and peer into his mind to no avail. Maybe Dumbledore would slip up.

Upon reaching a stone gargoyle, Snape speaks. "Cadbury."

Harry's eyebrows raise as the gargoyle steps aside. _"I wasn't expecting that."_

Upon entering the office, Dumbledore greets him as if he was his grandfather. "Ah, Harry my boy. Come and take a seat." Harry dose so without saying a word. "Lemon drop?" He offers, but Harry just shakes his head. "Do you know why you are here Harry?"

"Because I made a example of Flint." Harry answered coldly.

"And what example is that Harry? You are to be feared? Hmm?" Dumbledore questioned him with a piercing gaze.

"Yes. Those who cross me should be afraid."

"That is not a good way to live Harry." This time Dumbledore sounded saddened.

"Neither is trying to force your beliefs on another."

"Don't you think there were other ways to handle the situation?" Dumbledore continued to try and use exaggerated expressions to try and pry some emotion out of Harry, but he remained cold and unfeeling.

"If Snape didn't put idiots like flint in charge and didn't threaten us on our first day here not to call one another out, I doubt I'd ave been confronted about associating with other houses at all."

"Why you little.." Snape began, but stopped when Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Do you not feel you can trust us Harry?" Once again Dumbledore opted to act saddened.

"No."

"How about your friends? We've all seen how close you are to Miss Li."

Despite Harry's best attempts to keep his expression neutral, a frown showed itself and rage burned in his eyes. _"Don't you dare mess with her head!"_ Harry mentally screams. "She asked me to be her duelling partner. I thought it would be a good idea to learn myself." Harry tone was very defensive.

_"Ah good, he has the compassion that Tom lacked. But when it is time, he will have to learn to sacrifice his own." _Dumbledore fixed him another piercing gaze.

Harry looked directly into Dumbledore's eyes. Waiting for the mind probe.

Dumbledore eventually sighed. "While I will not punish you for defending yourself, I must ask that you hand over the weapon." With a out stretched hand.

Harry was tempted to point out that wands were far more dangerous than knives, but instead he just silently takes the knife he used out of his pocket and placed it into his hand. "You may go Harry." With a nod Harry leaves the office. "Severus. Do you know who could have taught Harry occlumency?"

"I suspect Miss Greengrass is responsible." Severus answered.

"And what has been done to reprimand Mr Flint?"

"I have warned him that if he decides to repeat his performance, he will lose his prefect status and I will make another the captain of the quidditch team."

Dumbledore looked at the knife in his hand and thought over what he knew about Harry. Harry was clearly a smart, defensive young man. He was smart and would be learning spells at a faster pace than most. Especially when it came to defensive magic. He would not be as malleable as Dumbledore had hoped, but he was definitely the right balance that Dumbledore needed him to be.

**Soon with Harry.**

After Harry was dismissed from Dumbledore's office, he used one of the shortcuts that Remus had written to him about and managed to arrive at the charms classroom just as Su did. Su. He needed to warn her about Dumbledore, but how could he make her believe him? He'd have to talk to the others about this. It might be a good idea to tell Hannah as well. He notes to talk to the others about it later.

"How did it go?" Su asks him once close enough to hear her.

Harry shrugged. "Lost my knife, but nothing major." Su nodded and then knocked on the door.

The door opened and Flitwick emerged. "Ah good, wasn't quite sure that you would both make it. Follow me." With that, he walked past the two students past a few doors, before stopping at one. "Please place a hand on the door." Both Harry and Su comply. Flitwick puts his hand on the handle. With a quick chant the door glows blue, and he opens it. Inside there is a duelling circle, two different types of training dummies, a corner covered in floor mats and chest full of protective gear. After Flitwick showed them how to use the medical dummies and the training dummies, he gave them 3 spells to learn; the stunning hex (Stupefy), the shield charm (Protego) and the petrifying curse(Petrificus Totalus). Flitwick also advised them not to use the stunning hex and petrifying curse on one another until they can cast the counters. With that he left them to practise, while he went back to marking homework.

When they went to dinner that night, both were magically exhausted. Thank Merlin for shortcuts!

"What happened to you two?" Anthony Goldstein asked as they dropped into their seats.

"Duelling practice." Harry answered. By now word had gotten out of what Harry had done to Flint, so he received some wary glances, but not many because Flint is a ass.

After finishing his meal, he whispered the following into Neville's, Susan's and Daphne's ear. "I want to tell Su what we know about Dumbledore. Might be a good idea to tell Hannah as well. What do you think?" Each if them nodded in agreement and organised to get together after breakfast tomorrow. Now all he had to do was persuade Su to join them. So Harry sat right back down next to her. "Hey Su, are you free tomorrow after breakfast?"

Su shrugged. "Sure. Your the only person who talks to me anyway."

Harry's jaw dropped. "What? How? You're awesome!"

Su smiled and blushed faintly at Harry's response. "Thanks Harry. To answer your question, there's a few reasons; the first is I'm friends with a Slytherin, another is I threatened a upper year for insulting you, Ravenclaws aren't exactly social and lastly I don't like small talk."

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Harry smiled.

"Any time."

**The next morning.**

After breakfast Harry, Su, Hannah, Susan, Daphne and Neville all filled into a empty classroom. Daphne cast a silencing charm on the door.

Harry sighed. "Right, what I'm about to say will sound crazy, but I promise you it's true. Now where to begin..." Harry began with the forging of his parents will, moving on to his misplacement, then the Sirius Black cover up.

"Who would do such a thing!?" Hannah asked in horror.

"Albus Dumbledore." Harry answered coldly.

"What!? No! I don't believe you!" Hannah denied.

"I do." Su answered. Stunning everyone. "What? I've got more reason to trust Harry then I do Dumbledore. Besides, it'll explain why he wants to see me this afternoon."

"Shit!" Harry hissed. "Dumbledore can peer into peoples minds without even making eye contact."

"I know some basic Occlumency, but I could do with some practice."

Hannah looked to best friend. "Is this all really true!"

Susan nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so."

"What do we do?" Su questioned with a fire in her brown eyes.

"At the moment, where gather evidence. Once we have enough, well bring it down on his head." Harry answered with growl.

It really annoys me how when some people do a manipulative Dumbledore, that he just leaves proof lying around. Especially with the goblins. He has no need to raid the Potter vaults! He's rich how it is!


	4. All kinds of shadows

Thanks for all the support you guys! 

After his second week at Hogwarts things began to become more relaxed for Harry at Hogwarts. He would spend time with his friends in each house and no one tried to stop him. He still received some dirty looks and so did his friends from some of their house mates, but it didn't culminate into anything. Harry caught Theodore and Pansy giving him calculating gazes. Like Blase always dose. Su had no more meetings with Dumbledore after the first one. He had tried to persuade her that Harry needed his guidance. Su didn't buy it. Things were also steady outside of Hogwarts, Remus Lupin was working for Amelia as a off the books private investigator. His job was to dig up dirt on Dumbledore to be used when it was time to bring him down. September bled into October and Harry had another plan.

"Mind if I sit here?" Harry asked from behind a pair of Gryffindor redheads.

The Wesley twins looked to Harry in surprise. So did everyone else for that matter.

"And why would dear Harrikinns want to sit with us, Fred?"

"No idea Fred."

"Wait, did you two just call each other Fred?" Harry questioned, as he pointed from one to the other.

"No." The twins answered in union. Harry was now even more confused.

A dark skinned girl laughed from the other side of the table. "Don't bother. The more you try to figure it out, the more they'll mess with you." She advised.

"Angieeee..."

"...You always ruin our fun." The twins whined.

Angie just grinned at the pair. "You've still not answered his question." She said nodding to Harry.

The twin looked to Harry, then looked to each other and shrugged. "Sure." They answered, before moving apart. Harry took his seat between them, giving a watching Mcgonagall flashbacks of his farther's time at Hogwarts.

"So what brings a snake hatching like yourself..."

"...To the lions den?"

"Rule breaking." Harry casually answered as he poured himself a drink.

"We're listening." The twins instantly answered.

"I want to know what that painful death on the third floor is. I figured you two could get me up there without getting caught." Harry elaborated.

"What's in it for us?" Twin on his left asked.

"I thought I was the Slytherin here." Harry joked.

"Maybe, but if we help you out..."

"...Everyone will come asking..."

"Made that mistake before."

Harry looked over to the first ear Gryffindors and saw Ron looked ready to have a melt down. "It'll really annoy your brother, to help the Slytherin who shows him up during our flying lessons." Harry answered as his pointed to said Wesley.

The twins looked to Ron. Then to each other. And back to Harry. "We're in." They answered.

Harry smiled as he finished his drink and shook hands with the twins. "See you tonight then." With that Harry stood to return to the Slytherin table but found another Gryffindor blocking the path.

He was a bit taller than Harry and currently had his arms crossed. "What are you doing Potter?" He spat with a glare.

Harry matched it with a glare of his own. "Minding my own business. Try it some time." With that Harry tried to walk around the boy only for him to step in his way once more.

"Do you know who I am!?" The boy questioned.

"Some Gryffindor with his wand up his ass." Harry snarled. He tried to walk past the boy again, but once more he blocked Harry's path.

"I'm Cormac McLaggen, of the noble house of McLaggen and Gryffindor seeker." The boy known as Cormac proudly announced as he puffed out his chest.

"All you'll be is in pain if you don't stop getting in my way." Harry growled as he clenched his fists tighter.

"Mr McLaggen, that is quite enough!" Professor McGonagall called as she strode down the isle.

Harry made one final attempt move past McLaggen. McLaggen stepped in Harry's way and attempted to draw his wand from his robe. But by the time his hand was digging through his pocket, Harry had already poked him between the eyes with his wand. "You really are an idiot." Harry commented. McLaggen tried to pull his wand out of his pocket and curse Harry. "Stupefy!" Harry growled as he flicked his wand up. The spell hit McLaggen straight in the forehead with such force that he was thrown a short distance, before he collapsed onto the floor. "Idiot."

**Later.**

Harry was sat in a empty classroom not far from the Slytherin common room. He had sneaked out not long after the prefects left to do their rounds. Or each other if the looks the sixth year ones were sharing was anything to go off. The door opened and Harry watched from dark corner, without saying a word.

"Come out, come out where ever you are..."

"... We know your in here."

The twins called.

"I figured you two had a way of tracking people. Lumos." Harry responded. The light from his wand gave away his position in the furthest corner from the door.

"Of course we do..."

"... Here it is." The twins responded and handed Harry a blank piece of parchment. The twins were surprised how easily they fell for Harry's trick. They didn't forget were Harry told them to meet, because he never told them. Some how Harry had theorised that they could track people and they had now proven him correct. Their talk with Neville about Harry had gave them a rough idea of what to expect from him.

**_Flashback._**

_The twins were sat opposite Neville in the Gryffindor common room, after persuading him to answer some questions about his Slytherin god-brother. No one had directly confronted Neville, due to Harry's reputation as someone who was not to be crossed._

_"So Neville old boy..."_

_"...What can you tell us about The-Boy-Who-fights?" The twins grinned._

_Neville smirked and shook his head. "Harry told me that said he could of gone to any house and I believe him."_

_"Cool..."_

_"...But what is this about him embarrassing Ron during flying lessons?"_

_"Well Ron and Malfoy keep trying to find a move Harry can't do, but he always manages it after a few tries. This week they had a game of follow the leader where Harry was in front the entire time! He even caused them both to crash into the tree! Hooch said that if Flint's got eve half a brain that, he'd be Slytherin's seeker next year."_

_"What's this about Slytherin getting a new seeker?" Oliver Wood butted in._

_"Apparently dear Harrikinns..."_

_"...Is a natural."_

_"Mmm. I wonder if I can talk him into swapping houses for next year." Oliver pondered._

_"He won't take it. The whole reason Harry is in Slytherin is to cause trouble for mini Death Eaters like Malfoy." Neville responded._

_"Sounds like a very ingenuous prank Fred."_

_"Indeed it dose George."_

**_End of flashback _****.**

"It can't be." Harry muttered in astonishment.

Both twins watched in shock as Harry laid the parchment on the table and pressed his wand to it.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The twins mouths hung open as Harry revealed the Marauders Map.

"How did you know?" One of the twins asked.

"Moony told me." Harry answered.

"Moony!?" The twins repeated.

Harry nodded. "Remus Lupin. A friend of my farther, Prongs."

The twins somehow looked gobsmacked. "Come on, I'll explain everything on the way up." With that, Harry picked up the map and lead the twins up to the third floor. Explaining who the Marauders were and how they got there names. Fred and George soaked up every word Harry said. Harry was tempted to tell them everything, but didn't trust them enough at this moment.

"Here we are." One of the twins proclaimed. Harry took a quick glance at the map and saw it was Fred.

"I'm guessing you need more than a Alohomora to unlock it?" Harry's question was practically soaked in Sarcasm.

"Actually..."

"... It will do."

Harry's face did nothing to hide how baffled he was. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Isn't their a spell that counters it?"

"Bill said a simple password lock wold do it." George answered.

"Who's Bill?"

"Our oldest brother..."

"... He's also a curse breaker."

"Cool." Harry turned from the twins to the door and pointed his wand at the door handle. "Alohomora." With a click the door opened. Harry peered inside the room and saw a sleeping 3 headed dog. "Whoa." Harry whispered in awe. Harry was enraptured by the creature. The large hound, had the frame of pit-bull with a black short-coat. Harry took a quick look around the room and saw a harp to the side and a trapdoor between the right and middle head of the Cerberus. The Cerberus that was begging to wake up. Without a second thought, Harry slammed the door shut with a loud bang!

"Who's their!?" Filch cried out.

"Shit." Harry harshly whispered. Harry liked around for a exit strategy, but only saw a door leading to a empty class room. "You two got anything that goes bang?"

The twins quickly pulled a variety of fireworks out of their pockets. "What's the plan?" They asked.

"Set them off in their, hide out here." Harry answered with the appropriate amount of pointing. The twin quickly enacted the plan and hid behind one of the large stone torches. They watched Harry as he held up a raised fist, as he peered from his own torch to the classroom entrance. Harry watch as Filch waddled as fast as he could to the classroom that was now emitting the sound of pure chaos. Once Filch stormed into the room yelling, Harry brought down his fist and bolted from his hiding spot. Jumping over a cat in the hallway. The cat vocally made it's displeasure known but fortunately couldn't be heard over the fireworks.

The boys ran as fast as they could. And didn't stop until the were in the hidden passage that lead to the dungeons. The trio leaned against the walls as they caught their breath. Harry checked the map to check if they were followed. They weren't. "Why didn't the map show the three-headed dog?"

"You mean the Cerberus?" One of the twins asked. Harry had lost track of which one was which.

"Yeah. That." Harry answered before glancing at the map to see it was

"Dunno."

"It always shows Filch's cat..."

"...Miss Norris..."

"...But never any other animal." The twins answered.

Harry looked to the map in confusion, before cast his mind back to the long letter Remus had sent him. Harry withdrew his wand and placed it on the map. "The map shows all." More names now appeared on the map. Including that of the Cerberus. "Fluffy!?"

"Hagrid." The twins responded.

They soon arrived at the entrance to he Slytherin common room entrance. Harry looked down at the map. His father had help make this. But the twins wold make better use of it. "Here." Harry offered them the map without looking at them. "Take it before I change my mind." Once he felt the parchment slip from his grasp, he spoke again. "I'll tell Moony you have it. And ask what other secrets it has." Not once did Harry look away from the hidden entrance to the common room. "Liquid Silver." The entrance opened and Harry stepped inside.

**October 25th.**

For as long as Susan Bones can remember, her Aunt Amelia taught her how to be perspective. _"Little things can point to big secrets."_ She always told her. Susan liked mysteries. It's one of the reasons why she wanted to be a auror. It was a known fact that Bones women were more practical than those born of most other traditional families, something evident in Susan. She was a natural leader and was always willing to try something new.

Her only short coming was her reluctance to fight. Zacharias Smith had picked up on this and decided she would make a good girlfriend. Harry caught him bothering Susan as they left Transfiguration. "Don't bother her Smith. Was all Harry had to say and started to leave Susan alone. While most of the Hufflepuffs in her year were afraid of Harry, Susan was definitely not one of them. She had recently started greeting him with a hug. It would make it more convincing that they agreed to a marriage contract. But also because Susan likes hugging.

So when Susan noticed that wasn't focusing in lesson like he usually dose and that he was staring off into space more and more often as the days by. Susan quickly came to a conclusion, thanks to another piece of advice. _"What would make you act like that?"_

It was a Friday and dinner was coming to a end, when Susan stood up and walked over to Harry at the Slytherin table. "Harry, can I borrow you for a moment?" She asks.

"Sure." Harry shrugged. Harry says his goodbyes to Daphne, Tracy and Lilly before he follows Susan out of the hall, into a empty classroom. Once the door is closed, Harry casts the silencing charm he's been practising on his bedroom curtains to block out all the snoring. "What up Susie?"

"You're not looking forward to Halloween, are you Harry?" Susan asked solemnly.

Harry's entire body sagged as he sighed. "No. No I'm not." Susan gently pulled Harry into a comforting hug. Harry soon wrapped his arms around the witch and spoke again. "I don't think it'd be so bad if I actually got a chance to visit their graves." He commented.

"I could write a letter to Auntie to take us to see them. Would you like that?" Susan asked softly.

Susan felt Harry nod on her shoulder. "Please."

**October 31st.**

Both Susan and Harry were given permission to leave after lessons and to return for dinner. They waited for Amelia at the gates with Hagrid escorting them. With a crack, Amelia arrived just out side the Hogwarts wards. Susan immediately ran to hug her aunt, while Harry watched and wondered why his aunt didn't care for him, the way Amelia did Susan. He soon dismissed the question with the thought his aunt was a bitch and that was all there was to it.

Once Harry joined them, Amelia announced the plan. "We'll pick up some flowers in Hogsmeade before we go to Godric's Hollow. Do you have any requests Harry?"

"Not petunias." Was Harry's answer.

"Could ye get some from me Amelia?" Hagrid asked as he offered her some sickles.

"Of course Hagrid." Amelia answered. Accepting the money.

Once the had bought the flowers, they flooed o a magical pub near the graveyard. Upon arriving they saw a small crowd gathered around the grave of Lilly and James Potter. Including Hannah's parents who live in the village. The group parted as Harry stiffly approached and laid his placed his flowers in front of the tombstone.

"Would you like to say something Harry? I can cast a privacy ward so no one can hear you." Amelia offered.

Harry looked up to Amelia, Harry's emotions were beginning to overwhelm him. He nodded and Amelia raised the ward. "Hi Mum. Hi Dad. It's Harry. I don't know if you can here me, or if you've seen what I've done. I've finally met everyone like you wanted. Well almost everyone. Daphne's got a little sister called Astoria, but I've not really talked to her yet." Tears began to trickle down his face and he couldn't stop sniffing. "I wish I could remember you. "I-I wish we- we had more time together." Harry sniffled tried to clear his eyes. "A-a-and m-most of all, I-I want to make you proud." Harry had more to say, but no longer had the strength to speak. Harry Potter cried for the first time in years, in front of his parents grave.

Susan slowly slid her arms around Harry and gently pulled Harry into her, as she crouched next to him. Harry didn't resist and soon clung onto Susan like a lifeline.

Amelia placed her flowers in font the tombstone. "I might not be Harry's godparent, but I'll care for him as if he was. Just like I am for your goddaughter James."

Susan finally place her flowers alongside the others. "I'm glad to have finally seen Harry again. He's a great friend and always sticks up for me."

Soon Amelia cancelled the privacy ward. "Come on you two, I'd like to take you to the house and the monument before I take you back." Amelia softly mentioned.

For the rest of their time their time in Godric's Hollow, Susan and Harry kept a arm around each other. Both the memorial and ruins of the house left Harry hypnotised. A bright flash made the kids jump. "Relax it was just a camera." Amelia calmed them. Although you'll both probably get a page or two on how close you are soon enough."

**Later.**

The trio had arrived back at Hogwarts. They were late, but none of them cared. Harry turned and faced the Bones witches. "Thank you for doing this for me."

Amelia smiled softly in response. "It was my pleasure Harry."

Susan decided to hug Harry again. "I'll be there for you every Halloween Harry."

Harry hugged her back. "Thanks Susan. I'll be there for you every 5th and 9th of March."

Susan gasped and held Harry tighter. "Thank you." She croaked.

Once they finally let go of each other, they made their way to the Great Hall. While walking down the corridors they heard a scream coming from a set of stairs that lead to the dungeon.

They both looked to each other. Harry flicked his wrist, causing his to drop out of its holster and into his hand. "Come on!" Harry shouted as he ran to the source of the sound. Susan quickly took her wand out of it's wrist holster and followed him. On the way they heard more screaming and the smashing of ceramics. They soon arrived at the girls toilets. Inside they found a mountain troll trying to squash Hermione under it's club.

Remembering that Trolls have spell resistant skin, Harry called upon as much of his magic he could before he cast. "Stupefy!" Harry snarled the incantation. The red bolt of power was considerably larger than when he usually casts the spell. The troll was struck straight in the back of the head by Harry's hex. The troll fell forward and face first into the wall, before sliding down the wall. Harry staged back from the force of the spell and the sudden exhaustion that hit him.

"Are okay Harry?" Susan asked as she caught up to him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Watch Goyle senor while I get Hermione." Harry instructed. At Susan's nod, he jogged the short distance to Hermione. Hermione was crouched in the corner, shaking like a leaf and as pale as a ghost. Her eyes never left the collapsed troll. Harry carefully laid his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Surprisingly, Hermione didn't jump at the contact. "You're not supposed to be able to do that." She muttered.

"It's spell resistant, not spell proof. All you have to do is hit it harder." Harry responded. "Now come on, I'd rather not be here when it wakes up." As Harry began to slowly guide Hermione go the door.

"Harry! The troll's getting up!" Susan cried out. Harry's quickly faced the troll and saw it was slowly picking itself up off the floor.

Looking around for anything that could help. Harry's eyes landed up a large splintered piece of one of the cubicles and he thought back to this weeks Charms class. While learning the levitation charm, Crabbe accidentally sent his book flying into Terry's face. Harry knew it was a accident because there was no way he had good enough aim to do it on purpose.

Harry pointed his wand at the splinter. "Wingardium Leviosa." Once the splinter was off the ground, Harry slashed his wand towards the troll. The teachers arrived just in time to watch the large splinter fly across the room and lodge itself in the troll's neck. The troll landed on the splinter, causing it to go straight through its neck.

"So much for a tough hide." Harry quipped before collapsing to his knees.

"Tired?" Susan grinned as she helped Harry back to his feet.

"Knackered. Hungry too." Harry answered with a grin of his own. They only just noticed the teachers arrival when they turned around to leave, Harry couldn't help but blurt out. "Don't look at me, it's not my troll."

"But it is your mess." Snape retorted.

"Only the troll!" Harry responded with a exaggerated tone, causing Susan to suppress a snicker.

"Regardless. I think that congratulations are in order. Most adult wizards would merely panic at the sight of a troll, for you to have defeated it with such a simple spell." Dumbledore praised and Harry couldn't help but smile. It felt nice to be respected. "Mr Potter, Miss Bones and Miss Granger why don't you allow your heads of house to take to your common rooms? The feast was cancelled due to the troll." He announced in a grandfatherly tone.

**The next day.**

A knock was heard on the door to the headmaster's office of Hogwarts. "Come in!" Albus called. The door opened and Hermione cautiously stepped through. Her eyes scanned the room, taking in every detail of the room. Especially the bookshelves. "Miss Granger, I'm delighted you came, please, take a seat."

Hermione did as requested. She was sat straight and was solely focused on the headmaster. "You wished to see me Headmaster?" Her tone was formal and polite

_"She will make a excellent Assistant." _ Dumbledore thought. With a friendly smile he spoke. "Yes. I was merely curious about how you are doing after last nights incident?"


	5. Let's take a walk

Remus was sat down for breakfast as he read Harry and Susan's latest letters that Hedwig had just dropped off. She was now stood on the table with what was SUPPOSED to be HIS bacon. Harry writes to Remus once a week. Usually he didn't write much a bit of small talk, how one of the 'idiots' made a arse out of themselves this time. A bit of advise for revision. Especially potions and history, because Harry found Snape to be; _"So stupid he couldn't teach a stone to stay still, because the idiot would keep throwing it into rapids!"_ And he had heard the line about Binns having successfully board himself to death before. Regardless, Remus was happy to help, in a attempt to redeem himself. If not in Harry's eyes, then his own.

Amelia sat down opposite Remus at the table and picked up the letter Susan sent her. "Morning."

"Mornin'" Amelia had managed to persuade (strong armed) Remus into staying at the Bones family manner since he agreed to start working for her as a private investigator and she didn't want to be seen meeting with him, especially by Skeeter.

Hedwig felt it best to make sure she was being paid attention to, so she hooted at the others. "I think she wants us to write our replies." Amelia commented. "Robbie!" A male house elf appeared in a clean cloth.

"What can Robbie do for Miss Amy?" The house elf asked.

"Please get some writing supplies from the drawing room for myself and Remus to send a letter." Amelia requested.

Robbie popped out and returned a moment later, with some ink, a quill, a piece of parchment and envelope. "Here are the letter things for Mistress Amy and Mister Loopy." Robbie beamed.

Remus's bulged out of his head and Amelia blew tea out her nose and began coughing. Her coughing was soon swapped for laughter. "I forgot Sirius told him to do that." She chuckled.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Of course he would." He muttered before looking to Robbie. "Thank you Robbie, but I'd rather you called me something else."

"Master Siri told Robbie yous say that, and that yous be lying." With that said, Robbie popped away.

"Maybe we should just leave Sirius in Azkaban." Remus commented.

"Harry killed a mountain troll and can manipulate his enemies. Are you sure you want to be the reason he can't reunite with Pad-oo'?" Amelia smiled, remembering the name both Harry and Susan had given Sirius.

"He won't notice if we leave him for a extra day. Or two." Remus joked before they both writing their responses to Harry and Susan.

_Dear Harry._

_I'm glad to hear that Susan and Amelia are looking out for you. I went to your parents grave to pay my respects in the morning, because groups typically show up in the afternoon. It will get easier over time, but you will never stop missing them._

_As for what to get Susan for her birthday. Amelia recommends-_

Remus looked up from his letter to the mentioned witch. "Amelia. Harry wants to know what to get Susan for her birthday." He mentioned.

"Well Susan likes dancing and I'm sending her a radio. If he can organise some kind of dance party for her, she'll appreciate that more than any present."

"Alright." Remus nodded.

_\- that instead of getting her a present you set up a dance for her to go with the radio. Ask her best friend to send the __invitations and find a classroom for the house-elves to set the party up in._

"I told Harry to write about the troll." Remus commented in confusion. Harry had used the mirror to tell Remus about the troll as soon as he drew the curtains and put a silencing charm around his bed. Just like he did when he found the Marauder's map. Remus told him to write about the troll regardless as a precaution.

"Strange, it's not in Susan's letter either." Amelia responded. She put on her monocle and scanned the letter. Her expression remand unreadable. "Can I look at Harry's?" She stretched out her hand and Remus complied. After scanning the letter, she looked to Remus. "There is a notice-me-not charm on a paragraph on each letter." She announced. Amelia noticed Remus' curios expression, as he tried to figure out how it was done. "It's called a non-disclosed ward." She answered the unspoken question. It was a unspeakable project during the blood war headed by Crouch in a attempt to stop leaks within the ministry. But it was scrapped due to complications and bribery."

"So Dumbledore hired the unspeakables to create one for Hogwarts." Remus mentioned as he began to put the pieces together.

"It'll be designed to cover paragraphs with key words or phrases." Amelia commented.

"I'll tell Harry tonight." Remus announced. Amelia nodded. The only sound in the room became the scratching of quills on parchment. Followed by the sound of parchment being folded. Neither spoke a word until they left the table.

**Soon at Azkaban.**

Inside Azkaban, there was only darkness and despair. The Dementors saw to that. One cell near the top appeared empty, with a larger shadow than the others. But when a silver wolf made of mist came through the window, the shadow opened it's eyes. The cell became a bit warmer. It felt as if hope had returned to the world.

"Hey Padfoot." The wolf spoke. "I just got Pronglet's letter for Halloween. He's never liked the holiday and he hates even more now he knows it's the day his parents died." The shadow whimpered a little in response. "His little miss and her aunt took him to their graves. I'll save you the little romance article that was published." The silver wolf chuckled and the shadow let out a ambushed huff. "Our map was found by Weasley twins. From what I've heard their worse than their uncles." Another chuckle escaped the mist, followed by another amused huff. "Oh, and I found out what you told Robbie to call me. Cheeky bastard." At this the shadow barked. "Stay strong Padfoot. We'll get you out soon." With that the silver mist dissipated and the dark hopelessness returned. The shadow closed its eyes once more.

**Later with Harry.**

Harry was sat at a table in the Slytherin common room alongside; Tracy, Lilly and Daphne. Each of them was reading book based on healing. Tracey wants to work as a healer at Saint Mungos. Lilly wanted to become one for the orphanage her great-grandfather started. The only magical orphanage in magical Britain, and the place Tracy and Lily became friends. Daphne wants to become a unspeakable, exploring healing magic, before she took control of the family business. Although she didn't tell Tracey and Lilly why, Harry knew it was for Astoria. Harry just thought it would be useful in case he found himself in a bad situation.

As the group continued to read, occasionally asking a question or answering, when they were approached.

"Potter." Draco spoke.

"What?" Harry responded without looking up from his book. It annoyed Draco to no end, how Harry never used any edicate when talking to him. Especially since he knows it's not pure ignorance, as he had seen him talk respectfully to Daphne. Harry struggled to keep a straight face as Draco glared at him.

"You should know better than to talk to the heir to a most ancient and noble house." Draco snarled and clenched his fists.

Harry rolled his eyes. They have had the conversation over a hundred times already. "I have not taken up headship of my house and this isn't a formal setting. I can talk how I like. Now What do you want?" Harry finally looked up from his book. Seeing that Draco was flanked by Vincent and Gregory was no surprise. But Pansy, Millicent, Theodore and Blaise were a surprise.

"I came to warn you." Draco answered. His stance was similar to that of a bouncer. Harry noticed that Vincent and Gregory had adopted a similar stance, Pansy and Millicent had their arms by their sides, Theodor had his crossed over his chest and Blaise stood at the back with his arms folded behind him.

Harry looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "I'm listening." Harry was on guard, but did his best to not show it.

"You need to watch yourself Potter. You are a outcast here in Slytherin and you are pushing your luck." Draco snarled at Harry, the others glared venomously at him.

Harry stood up and looked Draco in the eye. "I'm not afraid of a loud mouth, a gold digger, a backstabber, three inbred morons and some payed help." He snarled everyone but Blaise looked affronted, who merely shrugged. "If you want to try something, do it now. Or leave me alone." Harry's cold fury sent shivers up the groups spines.

Draco began shrinking into himself. Glancing around Draco saw they had a audience. Something he originally wanted, but whether Harry was aware of it or not, he had flipped the tables of the threat. Draco looked back to Harry and saw he already had his wand in hand.

The second Draco pulled his wand, Harry grabbed his wrist, forced him to point his wand to the side, punch him in the face with his wand hand and then pulled him in close to use as a shield as he stunned the others. He gets Vincent, Gregory, Pansy and Millicent before they can pull their wands. Theodore manages to fire a stunner but it hits Draco, before he is taken out. Blase manages to block Harry's spell, but forced caused him to stagger, leaving Blaise open for a second stunner. Harry released Draco from his grip, cascading him to the side.

The common room is silent as everyone looks at Harry. "What?" Harry sat back down and picked up his book. "Now where was I?"

**Soon.**

The spirits of Lily and James Potter watched as a a furious Severus Snape marched their son to the headmasters office. James watched on with a grin that singed of the pride he felt for his heir. While Lily eyed the filth she used to call a friend with pure disgust and hate. During the entire walk, Harry's expression was completely emotionless.

"Come in." The headmaster calls. Upon entering they see that Mcgonagall is also waiting for Harry, with the sorting hat waiting on the desk. "Harry my boy, take a seat." Harry responds before sitting down. Snape moves to the opposite side of Dumbledore's throne to Mcgonagall. All three stared down at him.

"Thank you Albus." Calmly answered as he sat before him.

Dumbledore chuckled, while his co-workers looked on in surprise. "While you are a student here at Hogwarts, I would advise you to refrefer to me as either proffer or headmaster." He said in a grandfatherly tone that made Lilly want to strangle him. The only reason she wasn't ranting like she did the first time is because they wanted be able to hear the conversation.

"Then shouldn't you refer to me as Mr Potter as well?" Harry answered.

Dumbledore chuckled again. "I suppose I should." He smiled. "So tell me, Mr Potter. How come you are involved in more fights than any other student so far this year?"

"Because I'm a Slytherin who doesn't believe in blood purity and I'm not afraid to say so." Harry answered.

"Or perhaps, Slytherin is not the right house for you. I'm sure that you are aware of the fact that both of your parents were Gryffindors."

"How dear you use our names to manipulate our child!" Lilly roared.

"Perhaps you would be more comfortable their." Dumbledore suggested with a twinkle in his eye.

And then Harry felt it. It was barely a whisper, but he felt it. _"Take the offer." _The compulsion said.

Dumbledore took Harry's silence as contemplation. He was not surprised it had no immediate effect as James was the same. "I have heard that you are quite talented on a broom. While Mr Flint might hold a grudge against you for past action, I'm sure Mr Wood would be delighted to have you on the Gryffindor quidditch team, you would be a outstanding seeker." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again.

_"Take the offer."_

Harry broke eye contact with the headmaster and looked to the hat. It was tempting, but harry knew it was not what needed to be done. He needed to stay in Slytherin. But how to word it. "I appreciate the offer Headmaster, but I must decline." Harry answered without looking up.

"Oh? And why is that my boy?" Dumbledore questioned.

"If I leave Slytherin, Malfoy and others like him will keep thinking they came get away with whatever they want. I have heard "mudblood" be said so many times in the common room, that you'd think you won a prize for saying it. Lillan Moon has been called pathetic because her family runs a orphanage, that is mostly filled with muggleborns and Tracey Davis is constantly being called a "half-blood bastard". So far I am the only one who is willing to do something about it. If I leave who's going to stick up for them, and others like them!?" Harry took a breath to help him rein in his emotions. "Gryffindor is the house of courage and putting others before yourself. The most Gryffindor thing I can do is stay in Slytherin. Wouldn't you agree?"

Harry's parents beamed at him with pride, with a tear rolling down her face.

"You are correct Mr Potter." The Sorting Hat answered. The hat seemed to smile.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and Harry looked back up at him. "Well, in light of your passionate speech and the hat's agreement. I suppose you are where you belong. However if these scuffles continue, I will be forced to move you to another house."

"Do you think they would leave me alone if I moved to another house?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"Perhaps not, but you would spend less time around each other. Now I do believe you have appointment with Miss Greengrass to keep." Dumbledore responded.

"She wasn't happy about how little I knew about The-Wizarding-World with my position. Good Day." Once he was out of the office he tore through hallways and passageways alike to get to Daphne to warn everyone the compulsion theory was true.

The spirits of James and Lily Potter were troubled by the life their son has lived since their passing. But when he spoke to the longbottoms tha day in Diagon Alley, they began to hope that Harry James Potter will be lost to a early grave.

**The next day.**

Harry was leaving the duelling room wit Su Li. Flitwick had joined them today, he had them hit ten plates each with bludgeoning hexes as they floated around the room. It was a challenge that would improve their speed and accuracy.

"Mr Potter, you need to regulate the amount of power you put behind you hexes, If you can do that you will be able duel for longer, without exhausting yourself. Miss Li, you are rushing and it causing you to fail. Speed will come with practice, focus on your accuracy first." He advised them.

Leaving Flitwicks dueling room, they found the Weasley Twins waiting for them. "Fred, George, what's up?" Harry asked. While Harry poster was relaxed, Su was guarded, holding her wand tightly.

"Well we have something you might be interested in..."

"...But we're not quite sure how to handle it."

"We think discretion is best for now." They both looked to Su.

"I trust her." Harry responded. The twins nodded and indicated for the duo to follow them.

As Harry took his first step forward, Su grabbed his wrist. "What if it's a trap?" She asked him.

"It's not. Their body language is wrong." Harry responded without a hint of uncertainty. They both followed the twins into a empty classroom. Once Fred and George had locked down the room with spells that went over Harry and Su's heads.

Once they were done, one of the twins spoke in a serious tone. "We found Wormtail."

Harry's fists clenched and a bloodthirsty snarl. "Where?"

The other twin took a stunned rat out of his pocket and placed it on the table. Harry snatched the rat up and began to inspect it's front paws. It was missing a toe. Harry dropped the rat on the table and ripped his communication mirror out of his robe's pocket. "Moony, are you there!? Moony!"

Remus' face quickly emerged with a panicked expression. "Harry what's wrong!?" He panicked.

"We've got Wormtail!"

"What!? Show me!"

Harry turned the mirror to face the rat. Su and the Wesley twins had their wands trained on the rodent. "Yeah, that's him." Remus snarled. "Bring him to The Shrieking Shack. I'll meet you their shortly." With that the mirror became reflective once more. Harry snatched up Wormtail and stuffed him into his pocket, before the quartet left for the Whomping Willow.

Su hit the knot in the sort tempered tree's root, causing it to jolt up straight. The group made their way through the secret passage to The Shack. Upon arriving they were greeted by Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody.

Before Harry could get a word out, Alastor had his wand aimed between Harry's eyes. "How many witnesses were there to your parents will?" He questioned.

"Two." Harry answered quickly.

"Who were they?" Su asked, with her wand already aimed at the seasoned auror.

Alastor ginned. "Sirius Black and Edward Tonks."

"He's right." Harry mentioned.

Alastor lowered his wand and so did Su. "Identity questions, good way to tell if they who they seem to be. Especially useful with confidential stuff." Alastor then looked to the others. "Can you confirm your friends Potter?"

"I've been with Su the entire day and the twins are to connected to just impersonate." Harry answered.

"Yeah well..."

"...that's a twin bond for you." The twins answered.

"Twin bond?" Harry repeated.

"It's a special kind of soul bond, only happens with twins, obviously. Apparently, they can even experience each others memories." Alastor elaborated.

"It's true..."

"...we used to get stuck in our minds for hours when we was young."

And sometimes we would do it to try and get out of chores." The twins responded.

Remus cleared his throat. "The rat?"

Harry took Wormtail out of his pocket and Alastor conjured a carrier with engravings on it. Ruines if Harry had to guess. Once Wormtail was secured, Alastor waved his wand over the rat and he glowed green. "It's a animagus alright. the fact he was caught in the boys bed rooms should be enough to make this quick." He commented before nodding and apperating away.

"Remus looked to the group with a smile. "Well done you lot, we might be able to clear Sirius' name before Yule." The group smiled back. "Gred, Forge can you give Harry the map before the holidays? I want to tinker with it a little." Remus requested.

The twins both kneeled. "Yes your greatness." They answered.

Remus chuckled. "Get up. And for the love of Merlin, don't do that to Sirius. He's got a big enough ego as it is." Once he calmed down, Remus looked to Harry. "I'll make sure you get to go to the trail." Harry nodded and Remus apperated away.

"Sooo..."

"... What's you next plan Harrykins?" The twins asked.

Harry looked to them a smiled. "Nothing much."

**A few days later.**

Sussan looked at the door Harry's note told her to go to. She had hardly seen any of her friends all day. Today was her birthday and everyone had given her, her gifts and then they just disappeared, only leaving her a note. Susan opened the door and with greeted with a cheer.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUSAN!"

Susan jumped and squealed in delight. She was going to kiss whoever planned this!


	6. Release the mad dog of the blacks

_Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_

The shadow opened its eyes to the familiar sound wood striking stone. Alastor Moody was coming. The shadow begrudgingly morphe back into its human form. Known as Sirius Black. Sirius heard the pathetic shouts and taunts of his fellow inmates. They had screamed their throats raw countless times, it was a miracle they weren't bleeding into their own lungs. Sirius didn't say a word to Alastor when he came into view. What did cause him to speak up was the young woman with bright pink hair who accompanied him. "Dora?" He called with a croaking voice.

Tonks just smiled. "Come on Black. We're moving to a lower security cell. Understand?" Alastor cut in. Sirius nodded. Both Alastor and Tonks drew their wands. "Watch the other prisoners and stay behind me. Prisoner always goes first." He instructed his trianie.

Alastor unlocked the cell and Sirius began to stumble out of the cell. Tonks moved to help him but , Alastor stopped her. "Constant vigilance." He reminded her.

Sirius stumbled to the end of the corridor, where a wooden platform was waiting. Once the trio was stood on the wooden platform, Alastor touched a rune on the wall with his wand and the platform began to descend. As the platform lowered, Sirius could feel the chill of the dementors lessen. It was ever so slight that you would have had to spend an extended period of time near them to notice.

Once the platform stopped, Sirius was lead to his new cell, another surprise awaited him. "Andi?" Sirius was stunned to see his favorite cousin sat on the bed waiting for him to say the least. She was wearing her bright white healer's robes and was giving him a kind smile. "What's going on?"

Andromeda sighed as her expression became more sympathetic. "A lot. A lot is going on Sirius, most of it I can't tell you right now. All you need to know is that a unregistered rat animagus was found in the Gryffindor boys dorms and that your trial is afterwards."

Sirius' eyes widened when he put the pieces together. "How's Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I can't tell you. All I can say is I'll be visiting you weekly to get you ready for your trial." Andromeda answered.

Sirius grunted his begruging agreement. "My occlumency isn't what it used to be." He admitted.

**A week later.**

Lucius Malfoy new there was more to this trial than what had been released. All anyone was supposed to know was that a unregistered rat animagus was caught in the gryffindors boy's dorms. (That reminded him of Greyback and Macnair.) He knew the rat belonged to the Weasleys, so why was Harry Potter here? What was more interesting was that a Auror was accompanying him. He understood that security for a heir to a old house was necessary, even if they are a half-blood. But that didn't answer why he way their in the first place. What was most intriguing is how little Dumbledore knew of the situation, mainly that he was eyeing Harry suspiciously throughout the session.

"Next on the agenda is a unregistered animagus caught in the first years boys dormitory, at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Fudge announced. The disgusted faces of members of the public and members of the wizidinggamout alike show they weren't about to be let off easy. "Madam Bones, the floor is yours."

"Thank you minister. Auror Hammer, bring in the prisoner!" Amelia responded. With that Peter Pettigrew was dragged in and forced into the chair. The chains wrapped tightly around the whimpering, squirming man. While this was going on Amelia left her seat moved to the centre. Murmurs broke out as they the crowd tried to identify the prisoner. The name Pettigrew was thrown around, but everyone believed him to be dead.

"Can tell us your name?" Amelia asked. Pettigrew whimpered and shook his head. "Very well. Can you tell us why you had the wand of Peter Pettigrew?" Amelia asked as she held up the wand. Murmurs and whispers spread across the crowd, but Amelia ignored them. Pettigrew shook his head again. "Very well. Can you tell us why you had the wand of Tom Riddle?" Dumbledore's eyes almost bulged out of his head out of his head at the name. Pettigrew shook his head again. Amelia kept herself calm and collected as she watched her prey continue to self destruct. "Well, given the wands in your possession, you are either Peter Pettigrew or Tom Riddle which is it?"

"P-peter." Pettigrew answered. This answer caused conversations to break out throughout the courtroom.

"Are you saying that you are Peter Pettigrew?" Amelia questioned. When Pettegrew nodded, the court erupted in shousts and questions. Amelia calmly waited for Fudge to get the court back under control. Once everyone was silent Amelia looked to the scrib and spoke. "Let the records show that the accused confirmed his name to be Peter Pettigrew." She then looked over to the journalists who got the hint.

"It seems there is more to the story of the Potters betrayal than we know. Auror Moody bring in the prisoner!" Once again the court was in up roar as a well dressed and groomed.

Sirius whipped out a wand and everyone was suddenly silent. "I, Sirius Orion Black, swear on my life and magic that I was NOT he secret keeper of the house belonging to James Charles Potter and Lilly Marie Potter at the time they were attacked by the dark lord known as Voldemort. Nor did I ever tell the dark lord known as voldemort who the secret keeper was or the location of the potters during my time as secret keeper. And I never received a trial for the charges leveled against me. So I say, so mote it be." With that Sirius was cover in a golden glow. "Lumos." The wand in his hand ignited. "Nox." The wand went out and he handed the wand to Alastor, handle first. Still no one spoke a word. Sirius raised his arms then let them drop lazily. "Can we move it along please? I have more to do today!" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Yes you do. Auros, send Mr Black through the veil!" Dolores Umbridge yelled. Lucius looked at the toad like woman wondering if she had any idea how badly she just destroyed her reputation. If her smirk was anything to go by, she did not have the faintest idea.

"First of all, It's Lord Black." Sirius responded in a aggravated tone while hold a finger in the air. "Secondly, who are you supposed to be?"

"I am Dolores Umbridge, Senior under-secretary to the minister of magic." Umbridge bristled.

"Well you are clearly not fit for the position. Ignoring evidence solid evidence and attempting to bypass the Wizadingamont!" Sirius then set his sights on Fudge. "Is this the kind of administration you run Fudge!? It's worse than the last!"

The journalists were devouring Sirius' words like starved bears would devour fresh meat. Fudge was sweating in his seat. "O-of course not Lord Black, but there is still the matter of the thirteen muggles you killed." Fudge responded.

Sirius raised a eyebrow in response. "Really? It hasn't crossed your mind that the death eater might be responsible?" He sarcastically asked the minister.

"And where is your proof?" Umbridge retorted with a sinister smile.

Sirius looked to her as if she was stupid. "Check his wand, use some veritaserum, a bit of common sense, or I could to take a magical vow swearing I didn't kill them." Sirius shook his head and looked to Fudge and Dumbledore. "Any other stupid questions before you let me go?"

"I have a request Lord Black. Could you role up your sleeves?" Amelia spoke up.

"Of course Madam Bones." Sirius complied. He rolled up his sleeves and showed that the back of his arms were bare.

"Seeing as Lord Black lacks the dark mark and I have seen it on Mr Pettigrew's arm with my own eyes as well as his wand coming back positive for the use of a blasting curse followed by a cutting curse." Amelia spoke up. "Even without a confection that is enough to see him placed in Azkaban for the rest of his life."

"And what of this 'Tom Riddle'?" Augusta asked.

"According to Ollivander, the wands maker, Tom Riddle was actually Lord Voldemort. Given that the last three registered spells were killing curses, I'm inclined to agree." Once more the crowd was in up roar, Dumbledore was internally panicking and Lucius was stunned.

After Fudge got control of the courtroom, he quickly called the necessary votes. Cornelios just wanted the day to end, before there was any other nasty surprises. Sirius was cleared of any wrongdoing, given compensation and Pettigrew was sentenced to Azkaban.

Once Dumbledore brought down the gavel, the courtroom was alive with movement. Harry and Auror accompanying him descended from the stands to the center while a whimpering Pettigrew was dragged away by Moody and Hammer. Once Sirius saw Harry approaching him, he began to slowly walk to his godson. They come to a standstill in front of each other.

"Hey." Harry greeted awkwardly.

"Hey." Sirius responded with a warm smile. "You look different from the last time I saw you, did you do something with your hair?" Sirius asked in mock curiosity while pointing to Harry's head.

Harry chuckled. "It was almost all completely cut off one day. It grew back overnight." He responded.

"Ha! I knew that hair was cursed!" Sirius cheered. Harry grinned as well. Out of nowhere Sirius lunged forward and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry attempted to take out his wand, but he had handed it to his Auror guard upon entering the ministry. "I'm so sorry Harry. I was so stupid to have ran off like I did. I've always been short tempered and stupid. I don't why Lilly let me be your godfather. I should have just taken you and ran, like I was supposed to." Sirius continued to sob and brake down as he held on tightly to his godson.

This conversation had dominated his mind more than any other this day. Andromeda would force him to focus on his trail instead, but once they were ready, or once she left his thoughts soon returned to his godson. What should he say? What could he say!? He abandoned him! Betrayed Lilly and James! And completely abandoned his duties as Harry's Godfather! How could anything he said make up for what he had done!? When the time came he still had no answer on what he should say! So he was forced to go with his gut.

Harry slowly and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Sirius. He had gotten used to Sussan hugging him sure, but his godfather upon meeting him for the first time in over 10 years while he broke down, was something completely different altogether.

"Teach me a spell to make people crap themselves and we'll call it even." Harry joked.

Sirius let out watery chuckle. "One lesson on the bowel-loosening hex coming right up." Sirius pushed himself off of Harry, so he could look his godson but kept his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Although you might want to learn the bubble-head charm first." Sirius stood up and looked around him, to take in those that were with him. Along with Harry and the Auror escorting him, there was Ted, Andromeda, Cyrus and Amelia. "Where's Nymphi' and Remus?"

"We couldn't get Dora from the Auror training camp for the day, and werewolves are forbidden from entering the ministry unless it's to be detained and prosecuted for several years now." Andromeda answered.

"What!?" Sirius exclaimed.

"It's true Lord Black, Madam Umbridge has been using the fact that Greyback is still out there to put more and more sanctions against lycolns since she came into office." Cyrus explained. "We could really use your help, if you want those laws removed."

"Thank you, Lord Greengrass. I'll see what I can do. It looks like I need to get up to date on a few things first." Sirius responded.

"Sirius..." Amelia began tearfully. "I'm, so sorry. I should've known. I should've at least checked."

Sirius carefully pulled Amilia into him as cried out her regret, while he gently rocked her. Once she began to calm down, Sirius spoke. "How about we talk about this another time? When we're reay." Sirius asked with a calming tone of voice. Amelia nodded and began to compose herself.

"Madam Bones, it is almost time to take Mr Potter back to Hogwarts." The Auror spoke up.

"Understood. Use the floo in my office, while we distract the press." Amelia responded. The Auror nodded in response.

"Harry, I know we've got a lot of catching up to do, but I'm going to be very busy for the next few weeks." Sirius apologized, but then he smiled. "But, when the winter break comes around, I'll make sure that I'm free, just tell me where you'll be and I'll be there. Sound good?"

Harry beamed at his godfather. "Sounds great!"

Sirius' smile grew at the response. "Well if you'll excuse me, it time for me to do what I do best... Cause chaos." With a mad grin Sirius led everyone but Harry and his Auror guard out of the courtroom into the crowd of frantic journalists.

The spirits of Lilly and James Potter watched on with gleeful smiles. They couldn't agree more with their friends statement. Things were going to get interesting.

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts.**

Albus Dumbledore had just returned from the ministry. _"__It seems Fate has decided I have had enough time without Black's interference. I should have prepared for this."_ Dumbledore thought to himself. When he had taken Harry to live with the Dursleys, he had hoped when Sirius inevitably came looking for his godson, after dealing with the secret keeper debacle. But when he found out Sirius was arrested, he rushed to pull the right strings to keep him from being prosecuted.

But now things were out of his control and he knew from past failings, he needs more information before he makes a move. Things were not going his way, so he needed to discover what had been going on behind his back.

_"Sirius will probably try to gain guardianship over Harry. I will be able to at least slow that down, by questioning his sanity after spending so long in the presents of dementors. But opposing him to often will be dangerous." _One of his main concerns when James and Sirius left Hogwarts was just how powerful they were. While Sirius may have originally lost his heirship, but he was still trained by the Black and could easily act as the Potter proxy if needed. Both were magically powerful, creative and intelligent. Very few could stand against the duo and that number became even less when Remus and Lilly aided them. It was a stroke of luck that fate had gifted him the opportunity to do away with them both. He was weary of the brutality they both showed towards Death Eaters. James would cripple his opponents, check to see f they were impiroused. If they were, he would remove the curse by over powering it with his own, before removing it and taking them into custody. If not, he would execute them. While James went down the path of a auror, Sirius became a hit-wizard. He had a habit of severing limbs and was responsible for the death of Abraxas Malfoy, by impaling him into a wall through the chest with a large metal pike.

He could not afford to fall into the common trap of underestimating him.

**The next day.**

_Sirius Black declared innocent!_

_By Richard Thompson._

_No your eyes do not deceive you dear reader, it's the truth! During the hearing of a unregistered animagus, caught in the first year Gryffindor boys dormitory, who was revealed to be none other than Peter Pettigrew! Quickly snowballed into revealing the scandal of Lord Black being sent Akaban without a trial! It appears that Sirius Black was NOT actually the secret keeper at the time the Potters were attacked and was merely acting as a decoy. Bravely putting his life at stake to protect his friends. As for the incident that killed 13 muggles, it has been discovered that it was Peter Pettigrew's wand that caused the incident, before he cut off his finger and turned into animagus form of a rat. A fitting form for such a vile person if you ask us._

_During the trial, the minister's senior undersecretary attempted to ignore evidence and sweep the situation back under the rug. In response, Lord Black questioned if she should be placed in such a important position. Minister Fudge responded saying. "She was just in shock." and "No one can blame her."_

_Soon after the trial Lord Black was gracious enough to answer some questions._

_Q: What will you do now you are free?_

_A: First I am going to bring my cousin Andromeda Tonks back into the family. That includes recognising her marriage to Edward Tonks and the birth of her daughter, Nymphadora. Then I will cast Bellatrix out from the family for her disgraceful behaviour._

_Q: How do you plan on changing your house now that you're the head?_

_A: My family's close mindedness has brought us to our knees. I hope by becoming more accepting, while keeping our sacred traditions we will be able to thrive as we once did._

_Q: Who is your heir?_

_A: At this moment in time, it is my godson, Harry Potter._

_Q: Do you have anything to say to those who sent you to Azkaban without a trial?_

_A: I will not take this lying down._

_But that is not all dear readers. During the trial we received evidence that could possibly lead to the true identity of You-Know-Who. Fear not for we have our best reporter investigating the case, but initially research is promising._

**With Sirius Black.**

"Forget it Padfoot, it won't work."

"What do you mean it won't work? We're not trying to house break a troll."

"I'm a werewolf!"

Sirius sighed as he massaged his forehead. "Not this shit again." He groaned.

"I'm dangerous!"

"So am I! I can end someone in ways that make anything you can do look like child's play! Now stop being such a bitch and help me plan!"

"You can forget it."

"Now, should we store our proproducts in the basement, where we'll make and test them? Or should we store them elsewhere ?

"..."

"If we keep them in the basement, they might react badly with what we're working on."

"..."

"But it would take time to keep moving them about."

"..."

Sirius sighed dramatically. "What to do. What to do."

"..."

"If only I had a friend who would get his head out of his arse and help me."

Remus glared at his fellow Marauder.

Sirius began to scratch his chin. "Mmmm."

Remus intensified his glare.

"MMMM!"

Remus sighed. "Build a storage room at the top of the stairs to the basement and put the counter in front of it." Remus begrudgingly answered.

"Now was that so hard?" Sirius asked sarcastically, before he got up from the chair he was sitting in. "Now come on. I want to find out what happened to James and Lilly's things that they kept in Godric's Hollow. We need to know what we're going to be asking Cyrus to supply us with before we have a meeting with him."

As they began to walk to the floo Sirius spoke again. "You know this place hasn't really changed since I was last here." He commented as they walked past a portrait of Amelia's farther silently glaring at him. "Hasn't changed at all."

I didn't use veritaserum because everyone else does and everyone realised voting against him would not reflect well on them.


	7. Yule troubles

I'm going to start call betrothal contracts like the ones Harry has insurance contracts, as the who point of them is for a trusted friend to gain guardianship of a child until they become of age.

Sirius Black and Amelia Bones were sat facing each other as they had breakfast. "What time do we have to get the kids?" Sirius asked. More to break the silence than anything else.

"6:30 PM." Amelia answered. "Have you got anything special planned for Harry?"

"I'm going to be taking him to Gringotts with Cyrus and get a full audit as well as show him all my recent mail. I know Daphne's been teaching some of the basics, but there is some things about being a head of house she doesn't know yet. Also you know how it's tradition for a heir to be mentored by two heads."

"So your houses are aligned now?"

"Not officially, but we talked about setting up a insurance contract between Harry and his youngest using the Black position."

Amelia raised a brow. "And have you?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, first I'd have to blood adopt Harry to make his claim stick. Also things aren't that bad now. I've got everything ready for the ritual in case I die, but I'm mainly waiting on something before I decide if it should be done."

"What are you waiting on?"

"Where we go from here."

Amelia shot up at his answer. "Sirius... I can't... The organ rotting curse... James saved my life, but..." Amelia stopped and blinked away the tears welling in her eyes."Besides I don't think we can just go back to how things were. We're acting godparents now, everything's different."

"Not everything, but yeah, maybe we should start over. As for heir's. I know Lilly started looking at how to fix the issue and Andi's no slouch at potions either. Even if that doesn't work, we can always blood adopt."

"I think adoption would be best when Susan and Harry are older."

"We'll take our time Amy."

**Meanwhile with Dumbledore.**

He was once again sat in his office contemplating the actions of Sirius Black. He had been fairly quiet in the political field, but had been sent letter for him to announce, Sirius would be taking up his family seat at the next Wizardgamont session. Nothing surprising there. It was also unsurprising when Harry didn't put his name down for the list of students to be staying for the holidays. He had prepared for this and had Severus please seeds of doubt in his mind about, but Harry simply responded that was stay at Bones manner. Now that was surprising. But when he remembered the romance between Sirius and Amelia, he couldn't help but chuckle. Well played Black, well played.

It was important to respect your adversaries. They posed a threat for a reason.

**On the Hogwarts express.**

"This one look good." Harry commented to the group as he inspect a empty compartment. With him was; Daphne, Tracy, Lilith, Susan, Hannah, Su, Hermione and Neville.

"How are we all supposed to fit in there?" Hermione questioned.

Harry looked at Hermione with a grin. "Watch." Harry walked into the compartment and to the window. He withdrew his wand and placed in on the windowsill. Glowing runes emerged in response to Harry's magic. Harry took a step forward and the room stretched to compensate. He walked forward until there was two extra seats on each side, at which point Harry flicked his wand back into his wrist holster.

"How d- That not in Hogwarts a history!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Not everything is." Harry calmly answered. "Hogwarts is full of forgotten secrets and my father and his friends tried to find them all. Once they knew the mage-sight spell, the walk everywhere with it. They'd find passages and comeback at night to try and figure out how to enter them."

Everyone found a seat and a anxious Hermione spoke. "Can we look at our results now? I really want to see how I did." Harry and Neville chuckled. Hermione had been around them the most, so they knew this behavior was typical. Everyone took out their envelopes that were holding the results for the first semester. They had no lessons on the final week, but Hermione continued to study to try and take her mind off of the marking. "Okay, okay. On three. One. Two."

Su rolled her eyes and ripped her envelop open. Hermione looked affronted. Harry chuckled, used to Su's blunt personality. "Three." He commented before opening his own. The others began to follow his and Su's lead, with Hermione slowly joining them.

Harry pulled two pieces of folded parchment out of the envelope and open the first one.

_Dear Mr Harry James Potter._

_We would like to congratulate you on successfully completing your first semester at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._

_We are delighted to tell you have achieved first place in your year for defense against the dark arts and Flying, second for transfiguration and fourth in chams. While your spell work is superb, you occasionally miss information in your written work bringing your overall rank down to fourth place._

_You have shown yourself to be a promising student with a bright future ahead of yourself and we look forward to seeing how you develop in the future._

_Yours sincerely._

_Headmaster of Hogwarts._

_Albus __Dumbledore._

Harry was about to ask if anyone else got a letter when Hermione stretched. "SECOND!?" Well that answers that. "WHAT DOES HE MEAN LACK OF IMAGINATION!?" Harry began to read the other piece of parchment that held his results. "THEN WHO CAME FIRST!?"

_The following results belong to Harry James Potter for his first semester of his first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. _

_Signed: Albus D _

_Grading system._

_(O) Outstanding_

_(E) Exceeds expectations_

_(A) Acceptable_

_(P) Poor_

_(D) Dreadful_

_(T) Troll_

_Defence against the dark arts: O_

_Charms: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Herbology__: O_

_Potions: E_

_History of magic: E_

_Astronomy__: P_

_Flying: O_

Harry nodded his head, impressed with himself. "Nice." He commented.

The most of the train ride back to London was filled with comparing scores. Neville got the highest score in Herbology and came ninth over all. Hermione came first in History of magic, then second in Charms and Astronomy, then third in Potions and Transfiguration. Daphne came third as she came first in potions, then second in Herbology and History of magic. Su came third in Defence against the dark arts and came ninth over all.

"We need study more." Hermione thought out loud.

"Why?" Harry questioned.

"Because we were betten!" Hermione shot back.

"So?" Harry shrugged. Hermione looked aghast. "Can't be the best at everything. Trying is just stupid."

"So what!? Your just going to stop studying!?" Hermione accused as she tried to glare at Harry so hard she board into his skull.

"Of course not, I like beating others at what I'm good at, but I'm going to go nuts trying to beat everyone!" Harry shot back with a glare.

"You need to relax Hermione. Not everything you need to know about the magical world is taught at Hogwarts anyway." Susan mentioned.

"Like what!?" Hermione panicked.

Neville: "Etticate."

Daphne: "Business management."

Hannah: "Dancing."

Susan: "General laws."

Harry: "Contracts." Harry glanced at Daphne and Sussan.

Hannah: "Traditions"

Tracey: "How to set up your own vault at Gringotts."

Lillan: "The importance of some families."

Su: "Rituals."

Hermione gapped in shock, before she placed her hands on the sides of her head and looked down to her lap. "I have so much to learn."

"You're telling me." Harry complained. The rest of group laughed.

"You've got it easy Hermione, Harry going to be the head of one of the most prominent families in wizarding history." Neville chuckled.

"Really!?" Hermione awed.

Harry shrugged. "Turns out." He then began to frown. "But thanks to Dumbledore, I'm years behind where I should be."

"It's more experience than anything. With how observant you are it shouldn't take you to long to catch up." Daphne soothed him.

"I'm sure Dumbledore has a perfectly good explanation." Hermione argued.

"I'd sure as hell like to know what it is." Harry grumbled.

"Maybe nowhere else was safe." Hermione suggested.

"He could have hidden me under a different name. Kept me at Hogwarts. Both the Bones and the Longbottom families have been allies with the Potters for generations and their homes have some of the best wards out their." Harry answered.

"Even then, it's extremely important for Harry to learn about becoming head of his house." Neville mentioned. "There is no good reason for Dumbledore to overlook that."

"He must have!" Hermione stretched.

"Then could you tell me what it is!?"Harry growled.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but no noise came out. She scowled at Harry as she crossed her arms and leaned back into her seat. Harry just rolled his eyes and changed the topic. "So who's going to be going to the new years ball?"

"Well you know I'm going to be there." Susan grinned. Harry had Daphne teach him to dance for Susan's birthday. According to the girls he had gotten pretty good. It would also be their first public appearance after Amela and Sirius activate their marriage contract.

"I'll be there." Hannah announced.

"I'll be going with Gran." Neville mentioned.

"You'll be meeting my sister there." Daphne declared.

"Me and Lilith will be staying at the orphanage." Tracey answered.

"I might be going, but I'm not sure." Su spoke up.

"What's this New years ball your all on about?" Hermione asked. Her curiosity had quickly broken her from her mood.

"The ministry holds a ball in the atrium every year. All ministry workers and their families are invited, as well as some reporters, famous business owners and celebrities." Daphne answered.

"Most of the typical ministry works who aren't aurors don't go, so it's basically a who's who of the British wizarding world." Susan tacked on.

"It's good place to discuss alliances and partnerships." Daphne mentioned before sighing. "Sadly Malfoy and his lot will be their too."

The rest of the train ride to the station was uneventful as the group passed the time with snacks, games and small talk, mostly Hermione trying to figure out who beat her.

Upon arriving at the station as everyone said goodbye to one another, promising to share a compartment when the holiday was over. On the way out, Su whispered into his ear. "It was Padma who beat Hermione. Don't tell her."

Harry snorted as he contained hid laughter. "Now why would I do that to poor Padma? Hermione would maul her." Harry grinned.

Harry, Daphne, Susan and Neville all looked for their respective guardians, but only found Sirius. Noticing the looks on the groups faces he gestured for them to approach him. "Hey everyone!" He grinned.

"Hey Sirius. Where are the others?" Harry responded for the quartet.

"We're all meeting at Bones Manner, so I was sent to get you." Sirius then took out piece of rope. "Grab on." Once everyone was holding on Sirius spoke up. "Bend your knees." In a instant the portkey took them to the entrance of Bones manner. Sirius and Daphne managed to strike the landing. Susan managed to keep her balance. Harry stumbled backpedaled into a wall. And Neville just collapsed onto the floor. "Close enough." Sirius shrugged. "Leave your luggage for the elves. Everyone's waiting in the lounge."

The four followed Sirius into the lounge where everyone was waiting. Andromeda approached Harry and knelt down to his level. "Okay Harry, everyone is here like you asked." Andromedia spoke in the same motherly tone she used with Nymphadora when something was wrong. Over their sessions Andromeda found that this approach worked best with Harry. Due to the severe lack of a maternal figure in his life, Harry had quickly latched on to the idea of Andromeda fulfilling that roll. Andromeda was aware of how Harry saw her and was flattered. "Don't feel like you have to rush yourself. Okay?" Harry nodded and Andromeda smiled. "Why don't we all sit down?" Everyone took the hint and Harry found himself sat between Andromeda and Sirius. "Whenever your ready."

With a deep breath Harry began. "Some of you might know that my so called uncle disappeared when I was Seven."

Both Alastor and Amelia nodded, and Tonks spoke up. "Yeah, what about it?" She asked, already having a feeling of where this was going.

"The truth is..." Harry sighed. "The truth is I killed him." Harry looked down to his lap as gasps filled the room.

Andromeda laid her hand on his shoulder and Harry looked up to her. "What happened?" Her voice only showed a neutral curiosity. She didn't look at him horrified, or disappointed, or any other negative emotion.

"When I was seven, I was being chased by my cousin and his friends because they decided to play Harry hunting." Harry's voice dry and emotionless. "I was running and next thing I knew was on the roof of the school. My so called family wasn't impressed. Vernon whipped me with his belt when I got back. Petunia panicked when she saw my back. She was worried that they would be arrested. I overheard and threatened to go to the police. Their basically muggle aurors. Or a teacher. I started blackmailing them into giving me better clothes and more food, as well as my cousins second bedroom instead of the cupboard under the stairs." Harry snorted. "Not like I spent much time in the house afterwards. I usually wet to the public library during my free time. About a week after this began, I was making myself some salad for a sandwich when Vernon threw on the floor and started strangling me." There was more gasps and someone sounded like they were going to cry. "I was still holding the vegetable knife and I stabbed him in the to arm to make him let go. But he didn't, so I stabbed him again. And again. And again. And again. But this time when I did he was set on fire. The fire was white. He final let go of me and started screaming. He turned to ash in a minute. Petunia got rid of the ashes and reported him missing. She also told me I was a wizard." Time passed as until they realised Harry had finished his story, at which point a teary eyed Susan launched herself at Harry and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Susan whept.

Harry held the crying witch in a attempt to comfort her. "Don't be it's not your fault."

"Harry." Andromeda gently called. Harry looked up to and saw she looked at him with compassion. "Do you scars on your back from the whipping?" Harry nodded. "I can get you a cream which will help get rid of them if you want?"

Harry nodded again at the offer. "Please." Came his strangled reply.

One by one the others in the room gave Harry their support. None of them thought any less of him for what he had done.

**Soon with Dumbledore.**

Dumbledore pulled himself out of the memory that Hermione had given him of the train ride to London. Leaning on the pensive, he had found a piece of vital information. Harry Potter had insurance contracts to both Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones. This was concerning, but there was nothing he could do about it. After half an hour contemplating, Dumbledore decided it was bes to leave it be. If he acted before he would reveal his spy for nothing. To act afterwards would be fruitless and leave him open to criticism.

It was only a minor set back anyway. They would come to him when Voldemort inevitably returned. It was only a matter of time.

**A few days later at Gringotts.**

Sirius Black, Cyrus Greengrass and Harry Potter walked into the bank. Most of the witches and wizards were looking at them. There was no way this wasn't getting to Skeeter, but Sirius would deal with her later.

Cyrus approached one of the available tellers and spoke. "Lords Greengrass, Black and Heir Potter to see high accountant Bloodfang."

The goblin nodded and called over one the younger goblins in gobbledygook. "Follow me please." The goblin spoke. With a nod, the trio followed the goblin into the depths of the bank.

After a short walk to the appropriate office , the room held a battle axe on the wall, multiple filing cabinets, a desk with a older looking goblin behind it and three chairs before it.

"Greetings Lords and Heir." The goblin called as it placed its fist above its heart.

"Greetings Senior accountant." Sirius responded as the trio repeated the gesture. "Do you have the forms ready?"

"Of course. Time is money." Bloodfang answered as he gestured to the stack of parchment on his desk.

"Them let us begin." Sirius responded before the three wizards found their seats. Sirius sat on the left, with Harry in the middle and Cyrus on the right.

"First of all the reconstruction of Potter Manor that was paid for by the late Lord James Potter is complete, including the repairing and improving the wards. The head elf is just waiting on your word to begin redecorating." Bloodfang handed Harry a piece of parchment with the specifications of the Manor and the land around it, as well as the name of the head elf. Mipsy.

Sirius placed his hand on Harry's arm and gently lowered it. "We'll handle that when were back at the Manor Pup." He called. Harry merely nodded. Feeling to overwhelmed to talk.

"These are the business forms yourself and Lord Greengrass requested, Lord Black." Sirius nodded and read each piece of parchment before signing and Cyrus did the same. Once they were done, Bloodfang made two copies of each form and handed a copy to each Lord and kept the originals.

"And here is the copy of the Marriage contract from your personal vault you asked for, Lord Greengrass." Bloodfang mentioned while handing him a envelope.

"Thank you High accountant Bloodfang. May your goldflow and your blade be sharp."

"And the same to you, Lords and Heir." With that the three wizards left.

**Soon at Bones Manor.**

Sirius, Cyrus and Harry were in the lord's study, which Sirius was currently using as his base of operations. The copy of Harry and Daphne's marriage contract was laid on the desk before them. Everyday over the holiday's Sirius (and sometimes Cyrus when he had the time.) Would take Harry for a few hours to help him catch up on what he needed to know as a future lord and answer any questions he had about the wizarding world. Today they were going over marriage contracts. They had gone over the basics and now he was being shown some examples.

"Alright pup, this a more advanced version of the standard socially acceptable marriage contract." Sirius announced.

"It's more advanced due to it involving the family business." Cyrus answers Harry's question as he takes one of the pieces of parchment from the contract that was filled with clauses for the business.

"I thought this was basically just a cover to adopt one of us?" Harry mentioned with a confused expression.

"It is." Sirius answered, knowing what his next question would be.

"Then why is it so detailed?"

"Three reasons. Firstly: It's good practice. A contract such as this would be needed seeing Daphne is the heiress of such a old house and family business. Secondly: If you two ever did decide to marry, then all of forms are already done. You were supposed to grow up together. And finally: In case you actually had to."

"What!?" Came Harry's alarmed response.

"Remember Harry, insurance contracts were made for worse case scenarios and sometimes the contract alone will not be enough protection. Or a arranged marriage law could come into effect. Again, why you are supposed to be raised with those you have a contact with, so even if you don't love each other, you'll at least be comfortable enough with each other to get along." Cyrus mentioned. "Any questions?"

Harry pointed to the first line. _"This contract is for the union of Harry James Potter and Daphne Isabel Greengrass for the position of Lady Peverell." _"Why does it say Peverell instead of Potter?" He asked.

"Oh right. The reason for that is the contract you have with Susan is for the position of Lady Potter since that contract was drawn up first and you can't have two contracts for the same position. The Peverell line died out when the last of them married into the Potters. Making you the Peverell Heir as well, so your parents could make a contract to restart the family. If this was to happen yours and Daphne's first born son's last name would be Peverell instead of Potter. Reviving a line is a very slow and complicated process so it doesn't happen often, but it can still be done." Sirius answered. "Any more questions?"

Harry shook his head. "No that's everything."

Cyrus nodded picked up the copy of the contract and threw it into the fire. "I don't want that getting out unless it absolutely has to." He commented.

"You can find out a lot about a person by the how the write, especially when it comes to marriage contracts." Sirius began as brought a stack of parchment from the edge of the desk in front of them. "These are requests I've received to marry you for the position of the future Lady Black." He then took the one from the top. "Now this one is from the Parkinsons, take a look." Sirius then pointed to the third paragraph that he had circled.

_"My daughter Pansy currently has no betrothal contract in effect and is available to take the position of Lady Black by marrying your heir if you so wish. All I ask for in return is 6000 gallons and for their second son to be the Parkinson heir. My daughter is in the same year and house as your heir, so they will easily be able to become familiar with one another. It would be a great honor for her to provide heirs for both of our houses. Please let me know."_

"Is six-thousand what's usually paid?" Harry asked as he remembered that was the set bride piece in his and Daphne's contract.

"It's usually between five-thousand to six-thousand depending on how well they do at Hogwarts. But most of them will become wall flowers, so it doesn't really matter to be honest." Sirius answered.

"Your parents offered so much because it was agreed to be paid on the day of the wedding, and to show our houses are close. James and Sirius would come to me for any potions or ingredients they wanted fast or cheap. We weren't as close as Lilly and Samantha were, but they didn't target me." Cyrus mentioned.

"Now I want you to think back to your contract with Daphne. Remember all the clauses that allowed Daphne the retain the right to certain thing such as being able to work, have her money and being able to say no?"

"Yeah?" Harry answered with a confused look.

"Can find anything that indicates those same clauses would be in a contract between you and her?" Sirius continued.

Harry's eyes widened before his eyes shot back to the letter. "No." Came Harry's stunned answer. "So all he cares for is money?"

"More that the Parkinsons have a heir, but yeah, he wants as much as he can get for her hand." Cyrus answered.

"Now were going to look through these offers and see if you can put together what they want and how someone can manipulate them." Sirius announced before taking the next sheet off of the pile.

**New years eve.**

"Ready Pup?" Sirius asked as they waited for their dates by the floo. He was wearing midnight blue dress robes with a silver embroilment of the house of Black family crest.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Harry answered. He was wearing similar robes. only in forest green and with a gold embroilment of Potter family crest.

Amelia and Susan soon entered the room wearing dresses the same colour as their dates with the Bones family crest.

"As lovely as always Amy?" Sirius grinned.

Amelia smiled at the complement. "And you have recovered from your stay quite well Sirius." She replied.

When the girls approached, Susan spoke up. "Do I look good?" She asked shyly.

"Beautiful." Was Harry's awed answer.

Susan's face became redder than her hair. "Thanks, you look good too."

It was now Harry's turn to blush while their guardians looked on with amused smiles.

Sirius threw the powder in the floo and called out their destination. "Ministry of Magic!" Sirius looked to Amelia. "Shall we?" He asked as he offered her his arm. Amelia accepted the offer and the stepped through.

Harry offered his arm to Susan. "I get the feeling, I'm going to hate tonight." He commented.

Susan accepted his offer and shrugged shrugged. "Probably." Susan threw more powder into the flew and called out their destination. The pair managed to keep their balance when they came out the other side, thanks to practicing going from the houses main floo to the one in the lords study and back.

The moment the they stepped through, they were greeted by the flashing of cameras. Both Harry and Susan struggled to keep a neutral expression.

"Mister Potter over here!"

"Mister Potter! What are your thoughts on the marriage contract that your parents set up for you!?"

_"That got out quick."_ Harry thought to himself. Amelia had only handed it in that afternoon.

"Miss Bones! How does it feel to be engaged to The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

The press reworded and repeated these lines over and over in the space of time it took them to reach the atrium. Sirius and Amelia were already at end, waiting for them to make through the paparazzi crucible. "Have fun?" Sirius asked with a smile.

Harry gave him a look that said: _"What do you think?"_

"Welp, let's get to our table." Sirius continued, before leading the group away from the entrance.

"Joy." Harry muttered before following.

They would be sitting with the Malfoy's due to Narcissa and Sirius being cousins. When they reached the table they found that the Malfoys were already there. Sirius stepped forward to handle introductions. "Lord Malfoy, Narcissa I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Amelia Bones. My Godson, Harry Potter. And last but not least, Susan Bones, Amelia's niece and Harry's Betrothed." Each of them wear smiling, as Sirius had taught them nothing annoys your enemy more the seeing you smile. judging by how Draco was scowling at them it was working.

"It is pleasure to meet you all." Lucius responded in cold tone that showed how much he was lying. "Of course you already know my wife Narcissa, this is our son Draco and his date Pansy Parkinson."

Once the greetings were out of the, Sirius and Harry pulled out the seat for their respective dates before sitting down themselves. Sirius and Andromeda had drilled Harry on the meaning and importance of small gestures. Harry was sat between Pansy and Susan, while Sirius sat between Narcissa and Amelia.

"So you're betrothed are you Potter?" Draco sneared.

"Yes I am Heir Malfoy. What of it?" Harry's tone and expression was so frigid that Pansy shivered as she sat in the middle of the two. Her father was less than pleased that she attempted to attack Harry and was instructed her not to follow Malfoy's orders that would damage relations with the Potter heir, unless they actually became betrothed.

Harry's response had stopped Draco dead in its tracks. If he was to insult them, it could result in his family being decimated by Houses Potter, Bones and Black. Literally if they did it right. Draco looked to Lucius for guidance but was only greeted with a disapproving scowl. Draco soon looked back to Harry who was still giving him a cold gaze. I-I just want-ted to congratulate you both.

Harry's expression relaxed but was still emotionless. "Thank you, Heir Malfoy." Harry responded before looking away. It wasn't long before Fudge made his opening speech, followed by food, followed by dancing.

Both Harry and Neville danced with every girl from their group present, which was everyone but Hermione and Su. Harry caught Draco scowling as he watched Daphne dance with Anthony Goldstein. Harry noticed that Pansy was also scowling. Now that Harry thought about it, he hadn't seen the pair share a dance together. Harry had a Marauder worthy grin on his face. Sirius and Amelia notice the grin and notified the senior Greengrass they were dancing with. Harry walked over to Pansy blissfully unaware of his audience. "Heiress Parkinson." Harry called, causing both Pansy and Draco to jump.

"Yes, Heir Potter?" Pansy asked politely.

Harry offer her his hand. "May I have this dance?" He smiled.

Pansy didn't take long to place her hand in his. "You may."

Harry smile grew and Pansy fought down a blush and a smile. A few onlookers watched as Harry effectively stole Draco's date as he lead her to the dance floor. As they began to dance, Harry noticed that Draco was now scowling at the pair. Harry looked back to Pansy with a grin. "I don't think dear Draco is happy with us." He commented.

"Good." Pansy scowled.

"Your smile is more attractive than your scowl you know?" Harry questioned.

Pansy's scowl deepened. "What's it to you Potter? We both know you'll never accept my father's offer for my hand." She spat. "Not like I'm willing to marry a half-blood."

Harry rolled his eyes at Pansy's comment. "Perhaps I don't, but your admirer will. Don't worry, he's pureblood. As far as I know."

"Who?" Pansy asked.

"I'll show you." Harry answered with a smile. "After this dance."

"Fine." Was Pansy's sharp response.

After the dance, Harry bowed to Pansy and she gave a curtsy in return. Harry then lead her over to Theodore Nott who had just finished dancing with Padma Patil. "How about we swap partners, Heir Nott?" Harry asked.

"Of course Heir Potter." Theo replied with a smile to Pansy who smiled back.

Once the next song began Harry began to lead Padma away before speaking. "Congratulations on coming first this term Miss Patil."

Padma blushed at the praise. "Thank you Heir Potter. How did you know?"

"Su told me. Don't worry we didn't tell Hermione. Now I believe there is something you want to ask me. I have seen you looking at me, while biting your bottom lip for quite some time." Harry answered. Padma blushed again and look to the floor.

"It's embarrassing." Padma murmured.

"I doubt that." Harry responded softly.

Padma was quite for a little longer, before speaking up. "Can we be friends?"

"Of course." Harry answered with a smile.

"It's just that I only hand around my sister who I'm not that close to and Su but that might be because we're both imi- What, really?" Padma cut off her rant in surprise.

"Of course. And Su hangs around you because she likes that you don't bother her about being from another country." Harry responded.

"Oh."

"And by the way. My friends call me Harry." He smiled.

"And mine call me Padma." She smiled back.

"As much as I like seeing try to pick up every witch here, we need to get going Pup." Sirius butts in. He watched with amusement as they both blushed.

"See you on the train Padma." Harry spoke before kissing her knuckle.

"Bye." Came Padma's breathless reply.

As Sirius and Harry began to walk away, Sirius began to chuckle to himself.

"Ass." Harry responded.

**Soon in the Department of mysteries.**

Harry, Susan, Sirius and Amelia walked out of the lift and were greeted by unspeakable Croaker, who had been "brought into our little circle". As Amelia said.

Croaker guided the group to the hall of prophecies where they found the one with Harry's name on it. "Go ahead Mister Potter. Pick it up and tap it with your wand." Croaker spoke up.

Harry did as requested and the memory began to play. "One with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches ...

Didn't do christmas because everyone dose.

Recently seen Crimes of Grindelwald. I'd say it's a 7/10. Without giving anything away, I'd say they broke a lot of their own rules for the sake of spectacle and some bits felt a bit forced. But it has a great soundtrack and Leta Lestrange and Grindelwald were very well written and portrayed. I just have a few questions on certain things.


	8. It's good to be back

On the first day of the new year, a group of very tired first years was waiting for Hermione, Su, Tracy, Lilith, and their newest member Padma. A few asked Harry and Susan about their new rings. Harry had finally got his Potter heir ring which was enchanted to give him a jolt if it detected potions near it. Potions give off a magical signature due to the ingredients. Rings weren't big enough to enchant to be able to tell what type of potion it was, try to put that much power through it would melt the ring. The other ring was their betrothal rings. The rings had the banner of each other's houses on them and were linked by a spell so that if one of them felt distressed the other's ring would glow. The heir ring was gold plated while the betrothal ring was platinum plated.

The group had all stayed at Bones Manor for the night including their guardians and Astoria. The next to arrive were Lilith, Tracy, and others from the Moon Orphanage. Harry guessed there were over 30 of them spread out through the years, with the majority being upper years. Lilith also introduced the to her older brother who was a 7th year Ravenclaw prefect named Alias.

Su arrived while the introductions were being made and joined in.

Padma arrived soon after and stunned her twin sister when she approached one of the most famous groups at Hogwarts. Padma was shy at first but Susan and Hannah quickly began to help her come out of her shell.

Once they saw Hermione coming over with a thunderous expression and clutching a newspaper. She looked at Harry with a venomous expression. Harry was very confused. She stormed right up to him and slammed the newspaper into his chest which Harry caught. "Explain! Now!" She growled at him.

Harry unfolded the paper and was greeted by the bold title **_"Harry Potter's Harem?" _**Harry rolled his eyes and refolded the paper. "Looks like I've got my first Skeeter article." With an annoyed expression.

"You might as well read it, Harry. It's better to know what people are saying about you than not. And if you're lucky she'll have made a mistake." Amelia advised.

Harry nodded before he looked at Hermione. "Let me read what I'm being accused of."

Hermione reluctantly nodded and Su spoke up. "Let find a compartment already!" Su wasn't one for patients.

Once they had found a compartment and Harry had expanded it, they all sat down and Harry began to read the article. Under the title was a collage of photos of the various girls Harry had danced with last night.

_Last night at the annual ministry new years ball we got our first glimpse Harry Potter, also known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, with his betrothed Susan Bones, after the contract was handed in earlier that day by Amelia Bones. The newly engaged couple looked perfect for their future roles as Lord and Lady Potter-Bones._

_But what did come as a surprise was when after dancing with his bride to be, he immediately moved to dance with Heiress Daphne Greengrass! Followed by Hannah __Abbott, Astoria Greengrass, Heiress Pansy Parkinson, and Padma Patil._

_Why would he be dancing with these witches if he is already Betrothed? Is he looking to revive the houses that merged with his line? A future Lady Black? Perhaps a consort or two? Maybe even some concubines?_

_As the one who defeated You-Know-Who, any children sired by The-Boy-Who-Lived are bound to be extremely powerful. There is no doubt plenty of families would happily join their daughters to him._

_Only time will tell how many witches Harry Potter will take to bed._

_*For more information on Harry Potter turn to page 2.*_

_*For more information on House Bones __turn to page 4.*_

_*For more information on House Greengrass __turn to page 6.*_

_*For more information on House Abbott __turn to page 8.*_

_*For more information on House Parkinson __turn to page 10.*_

_*For more information on House Patil __turn to page 12.*_

_*For more information on Betrothal contracts __turn to page 13.*_

"Well that was something," Harry commented. He noticed Susan reading over his shoulder and handed her the paper. He looked up to be faced with Hermione's expecting look. "Okay, yes me and Susan are betrothed. But we're not planning on going through with it at the moment. The contract has a clause that will allow us to break it off when we both become of age. The whole point of the insurance contract is to gain guardianship over the other member of the contract if they aren't being looked after properly."

"Couldn't someone use that against you?" Hermione asked.

Susan shook her head as she passed the article to Hannah. "They would have to know about the contract first and be able to get ahold of it second. My entire family knew of it and the contract was kept in our family vault." She answered.

"My parents ordered one of our house elves to hide the contract and only retrieve it for some he trusted," Harry mentioned.

"House-elves?" Hermione repeated.

"Read up on them." Su cut in, wanting to talk about something else. "Why did you dance with Parkinson?"

"Oh, that was just to annoy Malfoy. He brought her along as his date but never actually asked her to dance as he kept trying to go for Daphne and her little sister Astoria. So I thought it would be funny to see the look on his face. Then I noticed Padma dancing with Nott, who I've seen glancing at her and I wanted to talk to Padma so we swapped." Harry answered.

Su nodded before she looked to Padma. "It's nice to not be the only raven she." Mentioned.

"I thought there'd be more boys in the group," Padma commented.

"Well, every other boy in mine and Neville's houses are twats. So are Justin, Ernie, and Zacharias. Wayne, Terry, and Anthony afraid of me. Michael's alright from what I can tell, but we don't really hangout." Harry answered.

"So why was I allowed to join you?" Padma questioned.

"You asked and Su likes you." Harry shrugged.

With that the talking seemed to stop. The train was on its way to Hogwarts as Hermione's copy of The Daily Prophet was passed around.

Harry pulled a notebook out of his pocket ad enlarged to its full size. It was a photo album of his parents and some baby photos of him were in there as well. Sirius had given it to him as a Christmas present after getting ahold of the contents of the house in Godric's Hollow.

Hannah, Susan, Neville, Daphne, Tracy, and Lillian started talking to one another. Hermione, Padma, and Su started reading. The compartment became relaxed as some passes by would wonder how they had expanded it so much, but didn't bother them.

But Malfoy did. "Potter!" Draco roared. as he slammed the door open.

"Yeah?" Harry responded, only looking at the Malfoy Heir out of the corner of his eye.

"You embarrassed me at the ball last night! I demand an apology!" Draco was fuming as he stormed into the compartment. Harry was sat next to the window at the opposite side of the compartment so Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle marched over to him.

Harry closed the album and looked at Draco. "It's not my fault I paid more attention to your date that you did. Maybe you should apologize, Miss Parkinson, instead of demanding one of me."

Draco drew his wand on Harry and with a flick of his wrist Harry was holding his. Harry was now stood facing Draco and noticed that his bodyguards were also armed. "I'm warning you, Potter." He growled.

Harry raised his brow in response. "You're warning me?" He questioned. "Look around you Malfoy, you're outnumbered and outmatched by me alone." Malfoy sneered at the unpleasant memory of how Harry had used him as a shield. But looking around, Draco was forced to admit the odds were not in his favor. "Take your boyfriends and go. Before I get spell happy." Harry growled.

No one said a word. Hermione and Hannah were pale. Padma's hand was shaking. The trio of intruders were cracking worse. Daphne was wearing her 'Ice Queen' mask. Harry, Su, and Sussan wanted a fight.

"Let's go," Draco muttered. Wands were lowered, but not put away.

Once Su slammed the door closed behind the three, causing the trio to jump. "Does anyone know any locking spells?" She asked.

"I've read up on one, but I've not really practiced it and it's not very strong," Padma admitted with a shy demeanor.

"Anything would be appreciated," Daphne responded, with the others nodding their agreement.

Padma cast the charm and they spent the rest of the ride undisturbed.

**Later.**

The group arrived at the great hall and began to find a place to sit for the feast. Harry walked over to Fred and George and offered them each an envelope. On the front stood a werewolf followed by a stag and then a dog, they were all stood and what looked like a flat patch of grass. "From Padfoot and Moony," Harry told them.

The twin looked to each other in awe before tearing open the letters like it was the second coming of Christmas. Harry knew that they were a business proposition to the twins. While the Marauders were masters at enchanting, their potions grades were sub-par, while the twins were quite the opposite, so Sirius decided to ask them to join the fold.

"Pass me your replies tomorrow and I'll send them," Harry instructed. They nodded back enthusiastically, causing a few nearby Griffs to chuckle.

Ron called out to him as he walked towards the Slytherin table. "What did you give my brothers?"

"Nunya." Harry calmly responded

"Huh?"

"None ya facking business!" Harry answered with a grin. Students nearby laughed and jeered and Ron flushed with embarrassment.

Harry took his seat with a smile on his face.

"What was that about?" Tracey asked.

Harry grinned. "Wait for it." He answered.

"What was that about Potter?" Malfoy called.

Harry couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he responded. "Nunya."

**Later that night in the Slytherin common room.**

Harry waited outside the entrance to the girls' dormitory while wearing his invisibility cloak over his light blue and white striped pajamas. Dumbledore had 'anonymously' gave the cloak to him for Christmas. _"He's got a weird sense of humor." _Sirius had commented, before telling Harry that it had once belonged to James and that he had let Dumbledore borrow it without ever finding out why he needed it. That's not suspicious at all. Neither were the tracking charm and listening charm found on the cloak.

Harry saw Daphne approach in a dressing gown covering her nightdress. During the feast, she had asked him to sneak her to the restricted section of the library. Harry pulled the hood down, revealing his head. Harry smiled at Daphne and she smiled back. Harry opened up the cloak enough for Daphne to slip inside and they left the common room.

"Never knew you liked pink so much Daphne." Harry teased.

"Shut up," Daphne answered coldly.

Harry grinned as they quietly slip past professors and prefects alike as they carve their way through the shadows to the library.

Once they arrived at the entrance to the restricted section. Daphne took out her wand of her dressing gowns pocket and cast a spell that caused a silver sparkling mist to emit from the tip of her wand. The mist seemed to hit an invisible barrier. The barrier began to glow orange. Harry squinted and saw that it was made of ever-changing numbers with a few symbols also appearing.

"What is that?" Harry whispered to his companion.

"A ward. A detection ward I think." Daphne answered. "It'll probably go off once we walk through but hopefully the cloak will trick them," Daphne mentioned as she put her wand away.

"Okay. I'm ready when you are." Harry announced.

"Let's go."

The pair walked through the ward and Harry looked back at it so see nothing has changed. "Was it supposed to stay the same?" He asked.

Daphne, who had to stop with him, also turned around in surprise. "No. from little I know, a ward turns red when activated."

"How do you know all this stuff anyway?" Harry questioned as he looked to the Slytherin witch.

"I found the spell in a book about detecting magic. There was a bit of information on the spell in the book. I'm hoping to find one that might help me with Astoria's blood curse." Daphne answers her tone grew more and more somber as she answered.

Harry noticed that Daphne was now looking at the ground. He shifted his arm so it was wrapped around her shoulders and gently pulled her to him. As Daphne leaned into his shoulder, she looked to him. She saw he was giving her a gentle smile while rubbing her shoulder. Daphne slowly began to smile back at him. "Thank you, Harry."

"Anytime. So what books are you looking for?" Harry questioned as he took the cloak off both of them.

"Oh, rituals," Daphne answered.

"Aren't a lot of rituals dangerous?" Harry questioned.

"Rituals are basically the transference of a certain power to a certain thing. Getting the balance wrong is very dangerous and fresh sacrifice is common in a lot of dark rituals. But if you don't have time to brew a potion, you can use a ritual to properties of you know what you are doing. And allows for the use of substances that don't traditionally react well together." Daphne answered as she began to browse the shelves for a book on creating a ritual.

Harry began searching the shelves for something to read when he came across a book called "The power of the soul" He picked the book from the shelf and began to read.

The book was mostly theory but had some good evidence that it wasn't just the useless babbling. It explained that certain spells were classified as soul spells, due to it being said that your very soul has to be in it to cast the spells correctly and went into detail about each of them. This included; the unforgivables, Fiendfyre, the Patronus charm, and the Fidelis charm. There was more to read, including apart on Animagi, but Harry felt himself grow weary as it became more of a battle to keep his eyes open. He placed the book back on the shelf and went to find Daphne.

Harry found her sat with her legs crossed and reading a large tome resting on top of them. "Daphne." He called. "We need to get going."

"Why?" Daphne asked without looking up.

"Because It's really late and I'm really tired," Harry answered. To prove his point he yawned and ran his left eye under his glasses.

"You go ahead. I want to finish this chapter." Daphne responded as she turned the page.

"Daphne, If I go I'm taking the cloak with me and if I leave you here, you're probably going to end up spending the night here," Harry argued. "There's no way you'll get out of it."

Daphne let out a reluctant sigh. "Fine." Came her cold reply. She walked up to Harry wearing her "Ice Queen" mask.

Once Harry wrapped the invisibility cloak around them, he spoke up. "I know you want to cure Astoria, but you need to take care of yourself as well," Harry mentioned calmly.

Daphne sighed, letting her mask drop. "I need to save her Harry. No matter what." Daphne's tone was a mixture of sorrow and conviction. It was perfectly clear to him why she was in Slytherin.

"You can't expect yourself to come up with a cure overnight. And for what it's worth, I'll do what I can to help you." Harry responded.

Daphne caused the pair to stop as she gave Harry a hug. "Thank you, Harry. It means a lot to me." She murmured into his ear.

"Anytime Daphne. Anytime."

**Later that day.**

The group was in the great hall for breakfast, with Daphne and Harry unsurprisingly been the last to arrive.

"So which broom closet did you two sneak off to last night?" Tracy teased them with a grin.

Both of them blushed at the suggestion. "We didn't go into a broom closet," Harry answered.

"Oh? Then where did you go to snog?" Tracy was still grinning.

"We didn't snog anywhere," Daphne responded through her clenched teeth.

"Then where did you go?" Asked Lilith as she looked up from her breakfast.

"The restricted section of the library," Harry answered quietly.

"What were you doing there?" Tracy questioned.

"Looking for Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog Card Collection." Daphne deadpanned. "What do you think we were doing?"

**A few days later.**

The group was outside in a snowball fight that was an absolute free-for-all. Some would team up, but moe would gather to fight against them. Even Flitwick and Hagrid were involved. Then some of them drew their wand so manipulate the snow and the real fun began.

All ten members were huddled behind a snow-wall that Harry was maintaining using the levitation charm.

"Excellent work Mr. Potter, but this might make things easier," Flitwick spoke from behind them before placing runes into the wall to help it hold on its own.

"Isn't that cheating Professor?" Hermione questioned.

"I saw no rules, Miss Granger. As long as no one gets hurt, anything goes." Flitwick answered. Flitwick saw a barrage of snowballs coming over the wand and turn them into hummingbirds made of snow. The flew around frantically, before hitting a random student. Well, it wasn't that random. Each one hit someone he didn't like teaching.

Qurillie watched on from the entrance. Harry and Su were trying to hit incoming snowballs with banishing charms while the rest returned fire. Voldemort as pleased with the potential for his army once he returned. Soon. Soon it will all be his. He chuckled when a bludgeoning hex punched through the wall and sent Harry sliding across the frozen ground. But the boy quickly got back up and his group returned fire harshly with some other clusters joining in on the retribution.

_I ran this chapter through Grammarly, so it shouldn't be as bad __as the others._


	9. What has been missed

_**The true identity of You-Know-Who confirmed!**_

_By Elliot Mickelson._

_Ever since the notorious trial of Lord Sirius Orion Black and Peter Pettigrew, this reporter has been tasked with answering one question and one question alone Who is Tom Riddle?_

_During the trial, it became known that Tom Riddle's wand was on the possession of Petter Pettigrew and the last three spells to be used were all killing curses. It is believed each curse was for a different Potter. The foremost expert on wand lore in the country, Garrick Olivander, had this to say on the matter: "Yew wood and Pheonix feater, thirteen and a half inches. Yes, that is The Dark Lords wand."_

_So there we have it. You-Know-Who's real name is Tom Riddle, but is that it? I didn't think so. So I kept digging. Where did the name come from? Why did he become a dark lord? Was he always so vile? Upon looking through the ministry records I found that his full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, he was born on 31st December 1926. Tom Marvolo Riddle's mother is Merope Gaunt so there is truth to his claim of being the heir of Salazar Slytherin. But not to his claim of being a pureblood is false! His father was a muggle, also called Tom Riddle!_

_Now, this is the part that took so long. due to losing their manner and most of their money and members in a blood feud against the Potters over 500 years ago after their heir was killed during the attempted rape of a Potter daughter through the imperious curse, they eventually found themselves forced to live in a small run-down cottage in Little Hangleton. Upon arriving I found the place heavily warded and had to wait for a curse-breaker to be hired._

_In the meantime, I researched the final fates of the Riddle's and the Gaunt's. Tom Riddle Snr was reported to have had a runaway marriage with Merope Gaunt, only return months later with his wife nowhere in sight. From what I been able to glean from his journal, I suspect love potions were at play and strong ones at that. It would also explain the dark lord's lack of compassion as a child conceived under a love potion suffers mental disabilities and the severity depends on the strength of the potion. Tom Riddle Snr and his parents were murdered sometime in August 1943 by the killing curse and Morfin Gaunt (Merlop's brother) was charged for the crime._

_Was the future dark lord responsible? Possibly. And it wouldn't be the first time either if I am correct. Earlier on in the year, Hogwarts was terrorized with the reopening of the chamber of secrets. Ultimately resulting in the untimely death of a muggle-born witch called Myrtle Warren, almost causing the school to close. But this was stopped as Tom Marvolo Riddle suppose caught the one responsible. A Rubius Hagrid and his pet baby acromantula. But if it was the acromantula wouldn't there be a bite on the body and venom in her veins?_

_No, my dear readers, I suspect the feature dark lord was responsible. I would not trust the word of a so-called man that claims he supports the pure-blood agenda, turns out to be a half-blood and is responsible for the extinction of multiple houses._

_Soon after I finished compiling all my research, I received word from the curse breaker that had been dispatched that he had removed all the security precautions on the building as well as what it was protecting. When I asked about this mysterious object, they responded that it was too dark and too dangerous to talk about and left, after asking me to keep them anonymous._

_The cottage was a rundown decaying mess. I discovered some journals that were bearly legible and a brewing station with a book opened on the instructions to create Amortentia. The most powerful known love potion and has been outlawed for the past 300 years._

_And last but not least let's discuss the name dear readers. If you rearrange the letters in the name TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE you get I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. But what does that name mean? Well, it turns out that is a combination of three french words. Vol, de, and mort, which translates to "flight of death". No wonder why the French didn't fear him._

_*For more information on You-Know-Who's turn to page 2_

_*For more information on__ the death eaters turn to page 5_

Harry lowered the copy of The Daily Prophet as he processed all this information. _"Well shit." _Was all he could think on the matter. He was sat at the Hufflepuff table this morning, deciding it would be a good idea to spend some time with his betrothed. He began to feel a stinging sensation coming for the scar on his forehead. The pain was rapidly increasing. Harry hissed in pain and held his scar.

"Are you okay Harry?" A concerned Susan asked from next to him. Hannah from Susan's other side also looked at Harry with concern

"I'm fine. Just need a pain potion." Harry answered giving them a quick smile before he stood up and headed off to the infirmary. He made it out of sight of the great hall before the pain became so severe that he had to stagger over to a wall to support himself. He took a few deep breaths before he began to push himself along.

_(How dear they!)_

_"What?" _

_(I kept that buried for a reason!)_

_"What!?"_

_(This, Mickelson will pay! I will make them beg for me to end their pathetic life!)_

Harry felt so much pain and so much anger. It felt like someone was invading his mind but not at the same time. In his experience, mind-probes were precise like a scalpel. But this felt like the frantic bashing of a hammer! Harry felt himself being pulled in, despite his attempts to stop it with occlumency. Harry began to collapse but managed to fire off red sparks before it all turned black.

**Later.**

Harry's eyes fluttered open as reawakened. He lied there in silence as he put everything together. Looking at the row of identical beds next to him, he guessed someone brought him to the hospital wing. He pushed himself up into a sitting position to get a better look at his surroundings. He was definitely in the hospital wing.

"Harry!" A familiar feminine voice calls out before he is pulled into a tight embrace.

Harry wraps his arms around the redhead before speaking. "What are you doing here Susie?" There was no accusation in his tone, just genuine curiosity.

"I felt my betrothal ring heat so I rushed to find you. I just came round the corner when you shot off red sparks and passed out. I was so worried." Susan's tone grew somber as she spoke.

Harry gave Susan a quick squeeze to help reassure her. "I'm fine Susie. I'm still here." He reassured her in low voice.

"Are you!? Can you promise me that it won't happen again!?" Sudan retorted hotly.

"I'm still here Susie. We'll figure it out." Harry tried to placate. "Has Amelia been told yet?"

"Now why we would need to do that Harry?" Dumbledore asked from behind them, causing the pair to jump apart.

_"Dick."_ Harry thought before raising his occlumency shields. "She is my guardian now, headmaster master. I think passing out for an unknown reason would be worth notifying her." He replied coldly.

"Ah, but you suspect something don't you Harry?" Dumbledore responded with a knowing smile.

_"Son of a bitch." _"I'm... I'm not really sure. I think someone's going to attack that Mickelson." Harry answered with a false uncertainty.

"Perhaps. But I am sure it is nothing. Rest now my boy. You have had a eventful morning.." With that Dumbledore left the infirmary.

"What was that about?" Susan questioned.

"He knows something." Was Harry's answer as he glared at the entrance to the hospital wing.

"Harry!" Sirius called as came rushing out of Poppy's office with ash falling off of him. Sirius crouched next to Susan so he was eye level with the pair. "You ok Pup?"

"My scar started hurting really bad and heard a voice. They were really made at that Mickelson guy." Harry answered.

"Any idea who Pup?" Sirius questioned.

"It sounded like it was Voldemort." Susan gasped and Sirius began to go pale at Harry's answer.

_"That can't be possible! But I'm looking at someone who's walked away from a killing curse. No one really knows what happened that night." _All these thoughts were whirling around in Sirius' head but something else needed asking first. "What makes you think that Pup?"

"The voice I heard said he was responsible for burring Voldemort's real name," Harry answered.

Sirius hummed as he contemplated what Harry had told him. "Either way, it might be good if old Mad-eye stops by for tea with Michelson. If anyone will agree with your hunch, it'll be him." Sirius stood up to leave. "I best be going. Looks like Poppy's gonna give you another look. Take you two."

"Bye Sirius." Both Harry and Susan responded. Sirius just waved behind him as he walked to Poppy's floo. None of them knew about the listening charm Dumbledore had placed o the bed when no one was looking.

**That evening.**

Elliot Michelson returned home with a smile. He had been told that today's sales would see that he be receiving a bonus thanks to the increase in sales of today's copy. Elliot Michelson was a man in his late twenties but looked like he was just entering them. His short hair was a light brown, although his goatee was a bit darker. He was smaller than most men and had green eyes. He was a half-blood as had all the previous generations of Michelsons. They always wound up marrying Muggleborns or other half-bloods.

He had a older brother by 2 years and a younger sister by 3 years. Then there was his 7-year-old daughter. Her mother had died shortly after her birth. Elliot had thrown himself in his job and raising his daughter ever since. He was a Ravenclaw during his time at Hogwarts, but not for his spell work, which was below average, but for his ability to research and process information, which helped him endlessly with his job at The Daily Prophit. He was handed the more time-consuming stories that couldn't be done overnight. Opposed to Rita who would just write whatever caught her fancy.

A loud knock came from the front door of the attached two-bedroom house. He could afford better, but he didn't need it and was saving the money for his daughter's Hogwarts tuition ad the occasional treat for her.

He opened the door and he came face to face with his expected gust. "Master Auror Moody." He gasped.

"You need better wards lad." Was all Moody said before letting himself in.

"Iiii, actually don't have any," Elliot responded awkwardly.

Moody whirled around and looked at Elliot as if he was brain dead. "Are Serious!? Someone could just apparate in kill you both in your sleep!" He barked.

"We've needed them before and the would mess with the nearby electrics!" Elliot tried to argue.

"You just made a fool of every Death Eater there is and your location is on public records," Moody growled. "Do you think you need them now?"

"Daddy." A small female voice called from behind the grizzled old Auror. Alastor turned around and saw a small girl with shoulder-length brown hair and blue looked up at them. "Daddy who is that?" She asked while pointing at him.

"I be Alaster Mooy Lass." He answered as his false whirled around. "Who might you be?" He already knew but it's polite to ask.

"I'm Jessica. Jessica Mickelson." The girl answered. Jessica then chuckled. "You talk like a pirate."

"Aye," Alaster responded, causing the girl to giggle. Alastor felt someone hit the anti-apparition ward he placed outside and without a word raised a shield against the door.

_BOOM!_

The door was blown to pieces and Jessica screamed in fear. The splinters bounced off Alastor's shield and he immediately pushed past Elliot and went on the attack. Alastor rapidly fired curse after curse at the cloaked aggressor. "Get your daughter and go!" He growled without taking his eyes off his target.

Elliot rushed over to his daughter from where he had fallen to the floor and grabbed her to apparate out. Nothing. "They've got wards up!"

"Head out the back. I'll cover!"

Elliot picked up his daughter and heads for the backdoor while taking his wand out of his trouser pocket. He points his wand at the door. "Alohomora." He called as he flicked his wand to the side causing the door to open.

Alastor slowly followed them slowly, as he kept the aggressor at bay. "Avada Kedavra!" The opponent yelled as an apparition crack came from behind the Auror. After finding a break in Alastor's spellfire. Alastor sidestepped the killing curse and banged his staff on the ground, sending vibrations across the ground causing the enemy to stagger. See that the battle was lost the hooded figure apparated away.

Moody instantly started scanning his surroundings as he walked into the house. He had to wipe a few muggles memories before he left to find Elliot.

**Later.**

It was now 1 am at the Auror office, and Amelia had just finished viewing the memory of the attack that Moody had given her. "I get the feeling that a Death Eater would wear the mask and robes. What do you think?" Amelia asked, not looking away from her pensieve.

"I agreed, the basterds love to play dress up. It's not some random fanatic either. They were to quiet."

"Do you think Harry could be right?" Amelia asked. Even the thought of Voldemort being alive filled her with dread. He had taken almost everything from her. She couldn't afford to lose more.

"It was definitely his style but not his skill. Position maybe? It's definitely a male from the voice, but I doubt it's naturally that scratchy." Alastor answered.

Amelia sighed. "Write your report and then go home Alastor." The old Auror nodded and left the office. Amelia collapsed into her chair and sighed. Her desk only held 5 pictures. The first was a photo of her family before the blood war truly kicked off. The next showed her holding a baby Susan who had been born moment earlier. After that was a photo of her James and other posing in their Auror robes with wands in hand. Then there was one of her and Sirius holding each other, facing the camera. The final photo was also the only one to of been take in recent years. It was taken on Christmas day and show Harry and Susan stod in front herself and Sirius with a Christmas tree in the background. All of them were wearing dressing gowns covering their sleepwear and smiling. Amelia smiled back at the photo. She had to fight. She couldn't lose her family again.

**Valentine's day.**

Harry walked into the great hall using his occlumency to contain his nerves. During their last talk, Andromeda noticed that there was something he wanted to say to her. When she asked him about it, he confessed he didn't know what to do, so Andromeda gave him a bit of advice. In his hands was a heart-shaped box, an envelope and a red rose on top. He saw his target. He walked down the Hufflepuff puff table until he was behind his betrothed. "Susan." He called. Susan turned around and gasped one she saw what Harry was holding. "Happy Valentine's Sussan." Harry smiled shyly as he offered her the gift.

"Thank you Harry!" Susan smiled as she placed her gifts on the table and taking his out of her bag. "And happy Valentine's to you as well." Susan had gotten Harry a card and four chocolate frogs. They both hugged one another and Susan gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Would you like to sit down?" Susan asked with a smile as she patted the spot next to her.

Harry could only nod as he remotely sat down. A few Hufflepuffs chuckled at Harry's red face and stupid smile. Soon valentine's cards were being delivered throughout the hall. At least one card and a rose was sent to; Daphne, Tracy, Lillian, Hannah, Padma, Su, and Hermione. Thet all read _To **** Happy Valentine's day! From Harry." _Each of the girls hugged Harry in thanks. Tracey tried to squeeze the life out of him.

"Look out firsties! ..."

" ... Potter's after all you witches!" The Weasly twins shouted, causing laughter to erupt throughout the hall.

**Meanwhile with Dumbledore.**

Albus watched as the students filtered out of the great hall to go to their first lesson of the day. Something was wrong. He had received no word from inside Harry's group that he was plotting against him, or from his letters. And using the contract to allow Amelia to gain guardianship might just be happenstance, but he felt like there was more going on than he knew of. Sirius' suggestion to go straight to Alastor about the suspected attack being a key piece in this unknown puzzle. Fate was truly testing him.

Then there was Harry himself. At the start of the year, he was highly confrontational and aggressive. Now he simply responded to insult with a snarky reply and he seemed to smile more. Someone doesn't simply change as Harry had. Not by themselves and not with the help of a child. If he had asked the group for help with his mental state he would have found out. It had to be a mask. Just like Tom Riddle did.

Perhaps Petunia could shed some light on the boy's actions. With his mind made up, Albus left the great hall and headed to his office. Upon arriving at the office, he grabbed a fistful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Figg's house."

The face of an elderly woman appeared in the flames. "Albus? What can I help you with?" The woman asks.

"I wish to come through and have a word with Petunia, Arabella." Dumbledore calmly answered. "May I come through?"

"Of course Albus. She has today off." Arabella answered. Her vanished from the green flames and Albus stepped through.

"Thank you, Arabella." The headmaster smiled before he apparated from her house to the Dursleys. He arrived in the living room and was greeted by screaming. He didn't have time for this. He pointed his wand at Petuna. "Imperio." Within an instant the woman was silent. "Tell me about Harry Potter's life here."

**Later.**

Dumbledore was disturbed at what he had heard. He knew of Vernon's disappearance, but he never suspected Harry of killing him. It appeared to have been in self-defense, but this was apparently the start of Harry's aggression. He needed to find out if he had gone truly dark. The best way would be to set him on the trail of the supposed philosophers stone, but he had shown no interest in returning after his run-in with the Cerberus. It looks like he'll need a more direct nudge to find out where his heart truly lies.


	10. We met again

Quick question: Does anyone know any good rock songs? I listen to a lot of them while I write these but I want to listen to some new ones.

"Harry!" Hermione called as she sat next to him at the Slytherin table.

"So that's why you're in Griffindor," Harry commented in a neutral tone.

Hermione paid no attention to Harry's comment as she continued talking. "Hagrid wants us to come and see him tonight."

"Can't," Harry answered with no emotion.

"Why not? Have you got another detention?" Hermione scowled.

"No, but you just told Malfoy over there..." Harry pointed to Draco over Hermione's shoulder, who immediately looked away from them as Hermione turned around. "...that you want me to sneak out tonight. I won't get three steps out of the common room before I'm caught. Earliest I can do is the weekend."

"Oh." Hermione answered looking a bit embarrassed.

"You need to learn to be subtle around here Hermione. Even Tracey knows that." Daphne mentions from her other side.

"Hey!"

"Why are you even trying to persuade Harry to break the rules? You're the one always telling him not to." Daphne questioned Hermione.

"Well, this time it's for a member of staff so it's okay." Hermione answered awkwardly. She looked ready to twiddle her thumbs.

"Then he should be able to get Harry a permission slip for being out past curfew." The Ice-princes replied. This wasn't Daphne, this was here cold and uncaring mask.

"I'll ask him." Hermione answered.

"Send him a letter. If you go in person you'll be caught out after curfew." Daphne advises her. "Don't be sloppy Granger. I hate it when people are sloppy."

**That Saturday.**

Harry, Hermione and Daphne all walked down to Hagrid's hut. Upon arriving, Harry banged on the door three times. Hagrid soon opened the door and greeted them. "'Ello Harry, Hermione... erm." Hagrid looked confused as he looked at Daphne

"Daphne Greengrass, Sir." Daphne answered.

"Alright, come on in then. I've got something to show you." Hagrid grinned in excitement as he moved out of the doorway. The trio entered the half-giants hut and gasped at what they saw on the table. On the table was a four-legged lizard, with wings on it's back and breathing the odd bouts of fire.

"Is that a dragon?" Harry asked with a mixture of awe and fear.

"Well, it's still a baby, but yeah." Hagrid answered with a prideful smile.

"You aren't actually going to try and keep that thing, are you!?" Daphne questioned sceptically.

"Well why wouldn't I? 'E won't harm anyone." Hagrid answered.

"Hagrid! You can't keep a dragon! That's illegal!" Hermione yelled.

"Not to mention stupid. This is a school and you want to try and tame an untamable creature!" Daphne added.

"Where did you even get a baby dragon?" Hermione asked before Harry had to use the shield charm to protect himself from dragon fire.

"Well, I won him he was still an egg in a card game." Hagrid perked up.

"Who bets a dragon egg in a card game?" Harry thought aloud. "Where would you even get one?"

"I don't know. Had his hood up and his face masked. But he did like his. I even told him about Fluffy. Funny thing about Fluffy is that he goes straight to sleep if ya play him a little tune." Hagrid smiled.

"Is that your Cerberus?" Hermione asked.

"How do you know about that?" Hagrid asked in surprise.

Hermione instinctively looked at Harry and Hagrid followed her gaze. "Cheers Hermione." Harry sarcastically commented.

"Sorry." Hermione blushed.

"Look. It's dangerous up there. Dumbledor's business with the Flamels is none of your business." Hagrid warned.

"The Flamels!" Daphne repeated in shock.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that!" Hagrid muttered to himself.

Harry shook his head. "We're getting off track here. What are we going to do with that?" Harry asked as he pointed to the dragon on the table.

"He has a name ya know. It's Norbert." Hagrid mentioned.

"We need to get it to a dragon preserve." Hermione mentioned.

Harry looked to Daphne "I don't suppose Cyrus can ship it off." He joked.

Daphne allowed a twitch of a small and shook her head. "We're not even licensed to handle nifflers and doxis, let alone a dragon. And with Malfoy trying to gain any leverage on us that he can, there's no way we can risk it."

"Now who said I was even givin' him away?" Hagrid confronted them.

"Do you want to be responsible for the deaths of countless kids?" Harry shot back.

"If he doesn't want to get rid of it, I'll inform the Aurors." Daphne coldly mentions.

"Now hold on. There's no need to do anything drastic." Hagrid quickly tried to appease Daphne. Daphne doesn't say a word and Hagrid finds himself feeling as if he's the small one. Eventually, he sighed in defeat. "Alright. I'll let him go."

"Now we just need to figure out how we get it out of here." Hermione commented, jumping back as the dragon tried to set her hair on fire.

"I've got it!" Harry proudly announced. "The Weasly twins have a brother that works at the Romanian dragon preserve."

"You think they can work something out?" Hermione asked.

"Can't see them saying no to a free dragon." Daphne responded.

Hermione checked the time of her wristwatch before speaking up. "We need to go."

After everyone said their goodbyes and the trio of student were on their way back to the castle, Hermione spoke again. "Flamel, Flamel, Flamel, where have I heard that name before?"

"Nicolas Flamel is the world's best alchemist and creator of the philosophers stone. The stone is a powerful artefact that can turn metal into gold and create the elixir of life. Drinking it expands your life expectancy." Daphne answered.

"Can it cure diseases?" Harry asked.

"Sadly that's not how the stone works." Daphne answered mournfully. She knew what Harry was really asking. 'Can it cure Astoria?' Sadly that wasn't the case. Her family had contacted the Flamels multiple times about freeing her family from the blood curse, but have had no such luck.

**Soon.**

Harry sat down next to the Weasly twins at the Gryffindor table.

"Well, well..."

"...it seems dear Harrykins..."

"...has another little job for us..."

...despite putting dungbombs in our bags." The twins greeted.

Harry just shrugged. "Don't put itching power on my food. Simple as that. As for the job. We'll talk about that elsewhere."

After finishing their tea the trio headed out of the great hall and to an empty classroom. Once they put up enough privacy spells for Harry to be happy, he turned around and spoke. "Hagrid has a baby dragon. I need you two to contact your brother in Romania and get rid of it before it has a growth spurt. I'd help but Malfoy and Snape on my ass, trying to get me kicked out of Slytherin."

Both of the twins looked at Harry stunned and jaws hung open. "We wasn't expecting that." They responded in unison.

Harry chuckled. "Imagin finding the dam thing just sat on Hagrid's table." The twins gave a short laugh as well. "So you in?"

The twin looked at each other, nodded and turned back to Harry. "Definitely."

"Great! Like I said Malfoy and Snape are on my ass, so I can't really help you. I only just managed to sneak my cloak out." Harry pulled said invisibility cloak out of his bag and handed it to the twins. "Give it back to me when it's all died down and let me know how it goes."

**The next day.**

"Do you really think it's the philosophers stone?" Padma asked. The whole group had gathered together in an abandoned classroom to discuss what the Cerberus is guarding.

"Either that or a fake." Su answered.

"But why would it be here of all places?" Hannah asked.

"Bait." Harry spoke up. "Dumbledore's using it to lure someone into a trap."

"But who's the trap for?" Susan asked. Pretending to overlook how illegal Dumbldore's activities were.

"I think it's for Professor Snape." Hermione suggested.

Susan shook her head. "Dumbledore saved Snape from Azkaban after the blood war, by saying he became his spy. Dumbledore probably has him under some loyalty oath."

"Using Harry's analogy. I think Dumbledore's hunting bigger game." Padma theorised.

"The question is what. Does he think that one of the upper years is trying to become a new dark lord?" Daphne questioned.

"Did Alias ever mention any upper years that were a major problem?" Sussan asked.

"None that stood out, but we don't spend that much time together. With our age difference and living in an orphanage, we tend to spend more time with those our own age." Lillian answered.

"So what do we do now?" Padma asked.

"I think all we can do is wait." Neville mentioned.

"He's right. Best we can do right is keep an ear out for anything suspicious and wait." Harry responded. Everyone agreed and they swapped to more casual topics.

**A week later.**

"Harry." Daphne called. The pair had finally managed to sneak back into the restricted section of the library, now that Snape and Malfoy had stopped watching his every single movement.

The twin had walked over to Harry and said: "It is done." Before walking away. He had been questioned relentlessly by the Slytherins that were against him but didn't budge. The next day Neville gave him his cloak back.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, looking up from the book on soul magic he was continuing to read. He was currently reading how it was speculated a dark lord couldn't cast a Patronus Charm due to being so tainted by true dark magic.

"If you go after the stone. I can't come with you." Daphne seemed ashamed at her statement as didn't meet Harry's eyes.

It took harry a moment to figure out why that was. She couldn't risk being caught and Lucius Malfoy using as leverage as he was somehow on the board of governors. "I understand." He smiles softly at the witch that was in his company.

"I'm sorry Harry." Daphne sighed.

"Don't be. You're looking out for your family." Harry responded without a second thought.

"That's all my families ever done. Looked out for ourselves and no one else." Daphne grumbled.

"Oh come on Daphne. That's bullshit and you know that. I know it's easy for your family to stay neutral with families trying to push you to one side or another. And your parents set up an insurance contract between us. Even if they claimed to only have taken me in to get my family's fortune, the Death-Eaters still might have killed them. Logic isn't their strong suit." Harry argued. "Do you why I was so mad when those idiots called you, Lils and Tracy evil?" Harry was referring to Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Harry had started simply referring to them as idiots because he was starting to believe they couldn't spell their own names.

**Flashback.**

One Saturday when the three girls were under a tree talking about nothing when the trio of Gryffindor boys had started insulting them. What they didn't realise was that Harry was also outside, and began to run to them when he saw that trouble was brewing.

"Whatever. You're all just a bunch of evil, slimy, backstabbing snakes!" Ron roared at the girls who looked at him with annoyance.

"What was that?" The cold fury that came from Harry cause the six to freeze. The boys turned around and the girls stood up. They saw Harry stood before them. Wand raised and looked of wild rage, inches from being released. His eyes glowed a faint green as his power ran unchecked.

"Harry don't! Remember what will happen if you get caught fighting again!" Daphne called out.

"Maybe. But I bet I can get sorted into Gryffindor." Harry replied with a growl. He didn't even look at Daphne when he answered. "Keep these idiots in line."

"That's why you're needed in Slytherin. These three are nothing but idiots with no kind of power to back them." Tracy responded. By now the girls had moved around the Gryffindors.

"Let's go back to the common room." Lillian suggested as gently lowered Harry's wand arm before the trio of girls pulled Harry away.

**End of flashback.**

"Is it because we all want to be healers?" Daphne guessed. She was now looking at Harry who smiled a kind smile.

"Mostly. But mainly because he called you evil. You! Of all people! You're trying to cure your sister of something that no one else has." Harry answered. He goes back to reading his book before he speaks again. "Besides, knowing what I do now. I'd never let you come along." Harry doesn't see Daphne give him one more smile, before going back to her reading.

Daphne was soon distracted by a thought. A question. How much longer ould her family stay neutral? She was friends with Harry Potter. Someone who held the record for the youngest to kill a dark lord. And if a marriage law was to ever come into effect, she could very well end up being his wife! That's not something they could talk away, like other things the family has done that go against the blood purists such as hiring those of "lesser blood" or disagreeing with some of their policies by saying it would damage their business. The feature might be uncertain, but Daphne knew that their neutrality wouldn't last forever.

**The next week.**

The group had gathered once more, but this time it was Hermione who rallied the group. They had all gathered not far from the great hall. Dumbledore had just announced he would be leaving for the night to attend to ministry business at the end of dinner. "If whoever Professor Dumbledore had set the trap up for is going to strike. It'll be now."

Harry snorted. "If they're dumb as fuck." He muttered.

Hermione gave Harry a pointed look before continuing. "We have to get the stone before they do."

"Why?" Tracy asked. "We all know it's a trap. Why should we go and get caught, instead of the sod it's meant for?"

"But if they get the stone..." Hermione sounded genuinely fearful.

"Then we jump the cunt the second he's out the door. Well. Some of us. We're dealing with a possible dark lord here. They will probably try to kill us." Harry mention. Spearing a brief glance a Daphne. "If anyone wants to help me stun the sod at every angle follow me." With that, Harry walked off to the third-floor corridor. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw Hermione, Neville, Su, Tracy, Padma and Sussan following him.

**Soon.**

The group arrived outside of the door that hid Fluffy with wands drawn and focused expressions. "Let's hide in there for a while." Harry suggested as he points his wand to the classroom across the hall. The group pile into the room and Harry and Padma secure the door to the best of their knowledge. They commandeered the tables and chairs at the centre of the classroom. Harry was surprised that he couldn't find a scorch mark from the twins' firework a couple of months ago.

"How long do you think we should wait?" Padma asked.

"I think ten minutes is good." Sussan answered.

Both Harry and Padma were jolted as they felt someone dismantling their privacy charms. "Padma stay put! Everyone else, hide!" Harry whispered with urgency. The girls quickly followed Harry's instructions.

The door began to slowly open.

**Earlier with Daphne.**

Daphne, Hannah and Lillian watched as the rest of their group raced up to the third floor.

"We need to find Professor McGonagall." Daphne declared before she led the other girls to the deputy's office.

"You think she'll believe us, that someone is going after the stone?" Hannah questioned.

"I can convince her." Daphne merely stated. The trio of witches briskly arrived at McGonagall's office. Daphne knocked on the door and put on her ice queen facade, to hide her worry for the others.

The transfiguration professor answered the door and was surprised to see no Gryffindors. "Miss Greengrass, Miss Moon, Miss Abbott. What are you doing here?"

"Professor, we believe someone is going to make an attempt to steal the Philosopher's stone." Daphne answers cooly.

"How do you know about that?" The shocked professor questioned.

"How we know isn't important. We know the whole thing is a trap, but were concerned that whoever the trap is for will escape with the stone." Daphne responded.

McGonagall was less than pleased to have her question brushed aside. "And how did you come to that conclusion, Miss Greengrass?"

"Why else would the headmaster warn of a painful death waiting on the third-floor corridor?" Daphne responded with ease. "Espacallie when the door can be opened by any first year." McGonagall looked at the young heiress in surprise, so Daphne continues. "As for why we think they will make a move now. Dumbledore has just left for the ministry. Whoever this dark lord wannabe is, would see now as the best time to strike."

" I strongly suggest that you all return to your dormitories." McGonagall's voice was shaking from the inner conflict. She wanted to deny their claims, but they made to much sense. What kind of obstacle was a giant chess set?

"Very well professor. But you should head to the third floor anyway. A few of our friends are waiting to ambush whoever is going after the stone if they get out of the trap." With that Daphne walked away with Tracy and Hannah walking beside her.

"You certainly have a way with words Daph." Hannah commented.

"It's a gift."

**Meanwhile with Harry.**

"M-m-mister P-potter, M-miss Pa-patil, what are you d-d-doing here?" Professor Quirrell asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Talking." Harry simply stated. Padma nodded rapidly in agreement. Her eyes were wide and she had lost her caramel complexion.

"I s-see." Quirrell responded.

"How did you know we were here professor?" Harry questioned.

"I s-saw M-miss Patil e-enter." Quirrell answered.

Harry was relieved that Padma was at the back. He told her to stay visible because she helped him secure the door, and he was worried they would be able to tell that two people were responsible for the spells. _"__Wait. Padma wasn't the last one in. Hermione was!"_ Harry looked to Padma and saw that she had come to the same realisation. Then Harry feels it. A pain in his scar. Harry whirls around and faces the professor. Quirrell was looking directly at him. His face was passive, but he felt anger oozing from him. Harry raises his occlumency shields to block out the anger and the pain. "So..." Harry begins coldly. "...it's you."

Quirrell's expression morphed from passive to a scowl. "Yes, congratulations Potter. It is I."

Before Quirrell could launch into bad guy monologue, Harry quickly fired off a stunner at the professor, who only just managed to block it. The other quickly came out of hiding and fired off their own spells in support.

"Don't bunch up!" Su ordered. The constant stream of spells forced Quirrell to retreat put into the hallway.

Hermione rushed out the door to face him and collided with a spell. SNAP! "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed out in agony as she was forced to the ground by the force of the bone-shattering spell that hit her wand hand. She dropped her wand and curled around her broken hand. SNAP! "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Another bone-shattering hex hit her in the leg.

Hermione's screams snapped Harry out of his shock and stepped out and cast a shield charm. The shield rang like a gong as it stopped a third hex. Tracy and Padma began to drag a crying Hermione back into the classroom. Su and Susan rushed past and began to attack the professor.

Quirrell fired a cutting curse that sliced through Susan's ear as she tried to avoid the spell. Susan stagged in shock and began to turn pale. Quirrell grinned. "Avada-" That was a mistake. Both Su and Harry brought their full power to bear and the sheer power behind their spell threw the now immobile professor down the corridor.

Harry watched Quirrell for a moment before he lowed his wand and turned around. "Is everyone alright!?" he called out.

"A bit of a stupid question Harry." Susan responded as she leaned against the wall with one hand that held her wand and using the other to help try and slow the bleeding from her ear.

"Sorry Susie." Harry apologized as both he and Su rushed to her to see if they could help. Susan's entire right side was covered in blood and showed no signs of stopping.

"My word!" The trio heard Professor McGonagal exclaim.

Upon hearing her, Tracy peaked her head out into the hall. "Professor McGonagall! We've got to get Hermione to the hospital wing!" Tracy then saw the state Susan was in. "Susan too!"

McGonagall quickly called hers and Phomphry's personal house elves to take the injured to the hospital wing. Tracy and Su also wet with them to explain the injuries. Padma and Harry were now the only students left to explain everything to the deputy headmistress. Padma was slightly rattled while Harry was quickly beginning to feel exhausted. "Do either of you know why he was after the stone?" She questioned.

"You'd have to ask him, professor." Harry answered.

"I think I just might." McGonagall responded before turning the ropes around Quirrell into heavy, black, iron chains. She then reawakened him.

Quirrell looked around before he began to scream in agony as a smog-like spirit ripped itself free from his body. "Curse you, Potter!" The rasped furiously before plunging trough the shocked boy, causing him to collapse as he fell unconscious.


	11. It lives

I need a beta reader for this fic and Clan Potter. Anyone interested?

Harry's eyes fluttered open as he woke. He sat up in the bed and surprised to see where he was. He was in his room at Bones manner. The room was sparsely decorated with only a few photos of his parents and a few of him and his friends. Harry hopped out of his bed and saw he was in his pyjama bottoms. "Bradly!" Harry called out. The house-elf took a bit longer than usual, but when he did arrive, he brought Sirius.

"Hey Pup." Sirius greeted his godson, as he came to embrace him.

"How long was I out?" Harry asked as they separated.

"Four months." Sirius said solemnly.

Harry looked up at the Marauder in shock. "F-four months?"

Sirius began creaking up and soon the room was filled with his howls of laughter. "Ha ha ha! I really had you going! Ha ha ha!"

"Ass!" Harry spoke as he glared at his godfather with his arms crossed.

Once Sirius managed to control himself, he spoke up once more. "You've actually been out for three days, Pup. Poppy floo called me and Amy on the night it happened and managed to persuade her to let us take you and Susan home to rest."

"Is Susan still here?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded in response. "Yeah, her ear's still a bit sensitive, so keep your voice down when you see her, alright?"

"Alright."

"Good. Let's get some breakfast down ya."

Harry opened the door to the dining room, he came face to face with a beaming Susan Bones. She instantly pulled him into a tight embrace. "Hey, Susie." He softly greeted with a grin.

"It's good to see your finally up." Susan beamed. as she held him tighter.

"Susan. You're hurting me." Harry gasped.

"Sorry Harry." The auburn-haired witch replayed as she let go of him. As they separated, Harry saw the scar left on Susan's ear. Without a word, he gently brushed her hair aside and saw that it actually started at her jaw. Harry had no idea that the cut actually went this deep.

"It's not bad, is it?"

After breakfast, the pair went upstairs and got ready for the day. Sirius had told them that he would take them back to Hogwarts tomorrow. After they left the room, Sirius soon followed and floo called Amelia and Mirror called Andromeda. By the time they were showered and dressed. Sirius, Amelia, Andromeda, Alastor, Nymphadora and Crocker were waiting for them.

"How did you all get here so fast?" Susan asked.

"We've been on standby since the incident." Crocker answered.

"It'd be better for us to actually see what happened, rather than have him explain it to us." Alastor mentioned, before looking to Amelia. "Do you have your family's pensive?"

"It's in the study." Amelia answered before wordlessly leading the way to said room.

Once Ameli's lead them into the room and takes out the pensive, Andromeda approaches Harry. She placed her hands on her shoulders and crouched down to his level. "Okay Harry, I'm going to teach you to copy memory, so listen closely." When Harry nodded she continued. "First, place the tip of your on the front of your temple..." Harry did as Andromeda instructed. "...Focus on the memory you want to copy, from start to finish. Replay it in your head a few times..." Harry closed his eyes and focused. Soon Harry nodded that he was ready. "...Now focus a little of your magic into your wand and slowly pull it away. You'll know you've done it right because you'll feel a little tugging sensation..." Harry did feel a faint tugging as he pulled his wand away from his head. Once the tugging sensation stopped, he opened his eyes and saw a whisp made of light dangling from his wand. "... Just drop it into the pensive, by tapping the top of your wand." Harry dropped the memory into the pensive and the others drew closer to the magical object. "Do you want to watch it with us, Harry, or would you rather wait?"

"I don't mind seeing it again." Harry answered quietly. Andromeda was relieved that he was not shying away and was amused when Susan moved to hold his hand. The group dived into the pensive and the memory began. During the memory, both Harry and Susan had their duelling skills judged by the aurors in the group.

Everyone left the pensive with a grim expression. "Voldemort." Moody growled.

"He has more than one Horcrux." Croaker thought allowed.

Moody growled. "So that's how the bastards still alive."

"Wait, you knew he had a Horcrux!?" Sirius asked in shock.

"Do you remember the article Mikelson did on Tom Riddle?" At everyone's nod, Croker continued. "The curse breaker was a unspeakable. Once he brought it back we destroyed it. Apparently, he has more than one." His face turned to disgust as he said the final sentence. Croker suddenly whirled his head to face Harry. "I need to look at your scar."

Harry looked startled. "Erm, okay." He answered.

Croker approached Harry and took his wand out of his robes. "Please step aside Ms Bones." Susan reluctantly stepped aside and Croker began his scans. He started with the standard spells used by healers. "Nothing so far." Next, he used the ones that were for more advanced cases. "Huh, interesting." After that, he drew some ruins around Harry's scar and then hit it with a spell. "Aha!"Croker cried out in triumph before his expression became mellow. "That's not good. But it could be worse."

"What is it?" Andromeda asked fearfully. Afraid she already knew the answer.

"It appears a piece of Tom Riddle's soul is lodged in Mr Potter's scar." Croker announced.

Harry turned pale and began to feel dizzy. Crocker placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to help him keep his balance. Multiple gasps rang throughout the room. "He's a Horcrux!?" Sirius all but yelled.

"Not exactly. The soul shared is weak and dormant. And while it is embedded in his magic, it is also stuck there." Croker answered as he continued to study the scar.

"Neither can live while the other survives." Sirius quietly quoted the prophecy.

"Can you remove it?" Amelia asked hopefully.

"Mmm, maybe." Crocker announced. "I'll have to do some research before I can answer. In the meantime, I don't think you will have to worry about it while Tom's still a wraith."

No one liked his answer, but no one knew what else to do.

**The next day.**

The floo in the hospital wing of Hogwarts roared to life and, Harry and Susan stepped out and were greeted by a smiling Albus Dumbledore. "Harry my boy, might we talk about what happened the other night?"

"No, you may not!" A voice roared from the fire and out stepped Amelia Bones. Dumbledore blanched at her arrival. "Harry has already given me his statement and that is more than enough." Amelia's tone was firm and left no room for arguments. "Harry, Susan and the others will have enough problems with the students pestering them. They do not need their headmaster joining in."

"My apologies. I was merely curious." Albus tried to sooth the guardian.

"And I'm curious as to why you kept a Cerberus behind a door any first year could open." Amelia retorted. Dumbledor winced at the comment. After Amelia found out about the incident. she sent a ministry task force to investigate the third floor. Harry found the chessboard particularly insulting. The result was a particularly black mark on Dumbledor's record. "Now if that is all. These two..." She motioned to Harry and Susan "...haven't had breakfast yet."

Dumbledor's mood instantly changed. "Ah yes, breakfast, the most important meal of the day. We must not dawdle if we want to get there before the pancakes are gone." Dumbledor responded, returning to his grandfatherly facade.

Amalia rolls her eyes before crouching down and pulling her two wards into a hug. "Try to stay out of trouble for the rest of the year you two." With that Amelia left and the two students were led to the great hall.

Upon arriving at the great hall everyone began staring at them. Harry noticed Susan tense up and slipped his hand into hers, and calmly lead her to Hannah at the Hufflepuff table. Eyes and whispers followed the pair as they did their best to ignore those around them.

"They back."

"What happened to them?"

"Bones has a scar."

That one caused Susan to tense up again and harry gave her hand another comforting squeeze.

"Where?"

"On her left ear."

Susan clenched her eyes shut tight to try and block everyone out.

"Bones has a scar."

"Bones has a scar."

"Bones has a scar."

"Bones has a scar!"

"Susan!" Harry's voice snapped the red-headed witch out of her trance. "We can go to the kitchens if you want?"

"No." Susan shook her head lightly. "I'd rather just get this over with." Harry nodded and they both sat down, with Susan being sandwiched between Harry and Hannah.

"Oi, Bones. Let's have a look at your scar!" Ernie Mcmillan called from the other side of the table.

"Oi, Mcmillan!" Ernie looked at Harry, who had called to him. "Piss off!"

"Or what?!" Ernie challenged.

"Or I'll do it for you." Harry tone was cold as he glared at the Puff sat at the other side of the table. Mcmillan glared back at Harry. Minutes past until Harry got bored cast a stinging hex at Mcmilla's hand, causing him to flinch away. Mcmillan returned his glare to Harry, he found the Potter to be smiling at him. Mcmillan looked away to talk to Justin, while turned to face Susan.

Susan gave Harry a grateful smile. "Thank you, Harry."

"Wouldn't be doing my job if I let everyone bother you." Harry answered back with a toothy smile.

**Meanwhile with Dumbledore.**

Albus watched Hary from his throne. Harry was still far too aggressive for his liking and the likes of Amelia and Sirius kept him out of Dumbledore's reach. Something would have to be done about that. Perhaps Voldemort could be used to help him with that. In the meantime, he will have to be content in gathering information and trying to be the first on the scene of an incident.

He may have to manufacture a few himself. But not now. Not until he has another scapegoat to pin it on.

**Later that day.**

"I think we should all join Harry and Su in their morning exercises." Hermione announces.

"Think you keep up?" Su challenged Hermione.

"Don't you both do a lap around the black lake?" Tracy asked.

"Two." Su corrected.

"We've been doing two laps since we got back from the Yule holidays." Harry decided to elaborate.

"No way in hell can I do two laps!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Language!" Hermione responded hotly.

"The fuck are you on about?" Tracy responded.

"Tracy!"

Tracy just smirked at Hermione's annoyance.

"If you're actually going to start exercising, start small and build yourself up. I made the mistake of throwing myself into the deep end and was sore for the rest of the day." Harry advised. "So who actually _wants_ to start exercising?"

Hermione's hand immediately shot up.

"I'm in, one scar's enough." Susan answered with her iron will on full display.

"I want in too." Neville announced with a determined expression.

Tracy shrugged. "I might join for the odd run."

"I struggle to get to breakfast on time as it is, so I'll pass." Hannah answered sheepishly.

"Apparently regular exercise can help your magic flow, so I'll give it a try." Lilith responded.

"I suppose it can't hurt until I can swim in my family's pool again." Daphne commented.

"Fine. But if you pass out, I'm leaving you there." Su announced stubbornly.

**A few days later.**

Tracy was gently shaken awake by Harry as the history of magic "lesson" came to an end. She looked to her left and saw both Daphne and Lillian were packing away their drawings. Lillian had been casually drawing since her brother got her some coloured pencils for her fifth birthday and had decided to continue the hobby in the class. Daphne had become interested and had soon joined in. Harry would either re-enforce his occlumency shields or read whichever book he had taken from the library. And Tracy would nap.

As the group left the classroom, Padma called Tracy, causing the Slytherins to turn and face the Ravenclaw. "I just want to talk to Tracy for a moment. It won't take long."

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Tracy dismissed the other Slytherins with a friendly smile. Once they were out of hearing range, Tracy turned back to Padma. "So what's up?"

"Well, I'm going to meet up with Pavarti and Lavender later, and I would like you to come with me." Padma responded nervously.

"Why me?" Tracy asked.

Padma felt a pain in her chest as she answered in a saddened tone. "I thought we were friends."

"Of course we are! I was just wondering why you're aking me instead of Su, or Hermione, or even Daphne?" Tracy quickly responds.

"Oh. Well, I asked you because you're the most social of the group." Padma responded. She was far more relaxed than she was before.

"I am? What about Susan, Hannah and Lillian?" Tracy questioned. She knew that the majority of their group were generally content with sticking to themselves and only talking to one another, but she didn't think she was the most social of the group.

"They're all really shy around new people and my sister and Lavender can be a bit... overwhelming." Padma answered delicately.

"You mean they talk a lot." Tracy stated with a grin. She had seen the pair lose countless points for talking during lesson, much to Hermione's displeasure.

Padma stifled a giggle. "Yeah."

"So where and when are we meeting them?" Tracy asked.

"We meet near the lake after lessons." Padma answered.

"Cool."

**Later.**

Tracy was arriving at the black and saw the other three girls were already there. Tracy had told the other Slytherins in the group what she was doing. "Hi Tracy!" Lavender Brown greeted her enthusiastically.

Parvarti looked at her friend gobsmacked. While Padma placed her face into her open palm.

Tracy had cringed at the greeting. "Hey." Tracy replied in a deadpan tone, as she sat on the rock next to Padma.

"So what's it like in the Slytherin common room?" Parvarti asked as soon as Tracy sat down. Trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Dark, damp, and miserable. You can tell Snape's head of house." Tracy answered calmly.

"Is Draco better or worse in the common room?" Lavender asked.

"He was worse until Harry took him and all of his goons down singlehandedly. He lost a lot of respect for that, and most Slytherins just stay out of the way now." Lavender and Parvati looked at Tracy in shock, while Padma watched on amused as she had already been told the story.

"He beat Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle?" Parvarti asked in shock.

"And Nott, and Parkinson, and Bulstrode and Zabini." Tracy answered with a grin.

"How?" Lavender asked.

"Harry's really quick with a wand and used Malfoy as a shield." Tracy answered. "It was awesome." She grinned.

As they swapped from one conversation topic to another, Tracy noticed that Padma mostly remained quiet throughout the entire thing. Tracy repeatedly brought her into the conversation but she seemed to always give short answers. Eventually, it was time for them to head for dinner. Parvarti and Lavender lead the way while Tracy and Padma lagged behind.

"Why did you go?" Tracy quietly asked Padma. Tracy may be lazy, but she was observant. She had noticed that Padma was the least enthusiastic of the four about their little get together.

"I like spending time with Parvati." Padma answered blankly.

"But did you enjoy yourself?" Tracy questioned.

Padma opened her mouth to answer, before closing it and giving her answer more thought. "No." Padma answered with a sigh. "I didn't. I don't get how they can keep talking about the same things over and over."

"But?" Tracy urged Padma to continue.

"But she's my sister. I don't want to grow apart from her." Padma responded, by now they had reached the great hall. "Can we drop it, I don't want anyone to know?" She asked nervously.

"Sure." Tracy sighed. Tracy, like Lillan and Daphne, wanted to be a healer. But she didn't feel comfortable being just an ordinary healer, but she didn't know what type she should be. Lillian wanted to become head of her family home/orphanage. Daphne wanted to push the boundaries of healing magic. And Tracy? Tracy wanted to be a mind healer. That night she had written a letter for Andromeda requesting her to help teach her.

When it was reported to Dumbledore, brushed it off as them knowing each other through Tracy's mother. He ha finally decided on his next test for Harry. It was far simpler than his last.

**A few days later.**

Today was the day Susan and Amelia would morn being the last of their family. The 9th of March. As promised, Harry stood by her side. The pair had just arrived at Bones Manner. Sirius and Amelia were waiting for them at the floo, wearing black as Harry and Susan were. Susan and Amelia pulled each other into a teary-eyed embrace. Once the two had separated, Sirius was shocked and hart warmed when Susan suddenly hugged him. Amelia did the same with Harry, which made the Potter heir smile.

"Is everyone ready?" Amelia asked. Once everyone said yes, they made their way to the Bones family crypt at the back of the manner. The top of the archway held golden Bones family crest, but other than that it had no decorations. Just before they reach the entrance, they stopped and Susan turned to face Harry. "The crypts protected by a blood ward. Only members of the Bones family can go inside." Susan told him apologetically.

Harry gave Susan a reassuring smile. "I'll wait here for you."

Susan gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She said quietly, before briskly making her way to the crypt. Much to the amusement of Sirius and Amelia.

Harry finally came out of his shock as the Bones witches entered the crypt a brushed his finger across where he was kissed. Sirius chuckled. "Not bad pup. Not bad at all."

**Meanwhile.**

Susan and Amelia silently walked through the crypt. Pass the eternal resting places of countless past members of their house. Amelia would silently stand in front of the crypts' of her brothers, where they laid with their respective wives and reminisce. She had long since ran out of things to say.

Susan slowly approached her parents final resting place. As if she was afraid that it would crumble to dust if she moved too fast. "Hi Mum. Hi Dad. I know you've been watching over me, like James and Lily watch over Harry, so I'll skip the recap this time.

I just want to say that I'm really grateful that you made that insurance contract with Harry. At first, he was really quiet and a lot of his smiles were fake." Susan looked saddened as she remembered how closed off Harry was at first, but Andromeda had helped him understand that some people could be trusted. After a moment of silence, Susan perked up again. "But he's really nice when you get to know him. And it's sweet how protective he can be. I like it most when he's protecting me." Susan confessed with a blush. Amelia stifled a chuckle from behind the young witch.

"I'm scared. Finding out what Dumbledore was doing was bad enough, but knowing that V-Vol- known that _he's _alive is even worse. They're both after Harry because of some dumb prophecy, and I want to help him, but I'm scared I won't be good enough."

"You will be Susan." Amelia reassured her. "You are a strong and determined young woman, as long as you put your mind to it you will succeed."

Susan wrapped her arms around her maternal figure. "Thank you, auntie."

Amelia gave her niece a proud loving smile. As did the spirits of their relatives. The most ancient and noble house of Bones would rise again.


	12. The journy home

Harry and Su entered Flitwick duelling room as they had every week. "So what do you want to start this time?" Harry asked his companion.

"Duel." Su answered evenly.

"Alright." Harry calmly responded.

The step-up upon the duelling circle and the wards around the arena activated. They drew their wands and bowed to one another. The duel began.

"Stupify!" They both yelled as they weaved to the side. The pair only cast stunners and the shielding charm through-out the duel as thy had the shortest incantations. The duel was long-lasting as both combatants were to fast to hit. Su could cast slightly fast and Harry's spells themselves travelled faster than Su's. Their inability to cast silently was holding them back. It had been like this for just over a month. Their duels would only end when one of them finally made a mistake. But it was taking longer and longer to reveal itself as the weeks went by. It became more luck than skill that decided the victor. This time it was Su who won after hitting Harry's waist.

Su sighs in relief as she lowers her wand and allows herself to relax. She wordlessly walks over to Harry and revives him.

"Ow." Harry groans as he picks himself up off the ground.

"We're at an impasse." Su states.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"We can't cast silently, we're too fast for each other to hit, our accuracy is nearly perfect and we can cast spells at a rapid pace without collapsing of exhaustion." Su answered, slightly frustrated.

"What if we learned some new spell and next time we don't use stupify and protego?" Harry asked.

Su took a moment to contemplate her answer. "That could work." Su had a small smile on her face as she answered. "Let's stop for the day and head to the library."

"Sure." Harry shrugged. With that they continued with that they left the room with no idea that Dumbledore was stood in the corner under dissolution and notice-me-not charms.

**A few weeks later.**

Lillian Moon exited the Slytherin girls dormitories into their common-room, holding some small posters. She takes one and pins it to the common-room noticeboard.

"What's that? Harry asked from behind her.

Lilian yelped as she jumped. "Harry! Don't do that!" She yelled at him in annoyance.

"Sorry An." Harry responded with a slight smile. Most people called her Lily for short but Harry didn't feel comfortable doing it so he called her An instead. The others had started doing it as well.

Lilian scowled at the wizard a moment longer. "Well to answer your question..." Lilian handed him one of the posters "...my family is hosting a celebration during the summer holidays."

Harry read the poster:

_Moon orphanage's annual Summer Solstice celebration._

_2__1st June 4 pm-8 pm_

_Meet the occupants of the orphanage_

_Food and drinks will be provided_

_Entertainment will include; Dancing, Quidditch, Dueling and more_

_3 Gallon per person admittance_

_All proceeds will go to the continued running of the orphanage._

_Please address all invitation requests to"Moon orphanage" with the names of the guests and the appropriate amount of money._

"Nice." Harry commented.

"Gotta keep the orphanage open somehow. We do receive donations here and there, especially after the war with lords 'trying to prove how sorry they are', but apart from funding, it is also a good chance for one of the orphans to get adopted. Also, it's really fun." Lillian responded with a smile as she reminisced on previous celebrations.

"Well, I'm going." Harry said with conviction as he stuffed his hand in his cloak's pocket and pulled out 3 gallons and offered them to Lillian.

Lillian shook her head and gently pushed the money back to him. "It doesn't work like that. You need the invitations to enter the orphanage. It has some of the best secrecy wards there is."

"How come?" Harry asked.

"The orphanage is full of muggle-borns and was seen as a prime target for Death Eaters. As such some families such as yours, Neville's, Susan's and Hannah's pulled together enough money to get the wards upgraded, then made sure there was no paper trail or ministry medaling." Lillian answered. "Is was a good thing too. Uncle Dylan, my dads younger brother, was tortured to death by Death Eaters trying to get in. I never knew him but Alias was devastated."

Without another word, Lillian walked to the exit of the common-room with Harry following after her. He didn't like any of them walking alone throughout Hogwarts, especially the Slytherin girls. Between Dumbledore, mini Death Eaters, and general arseholes made Harry particularly paranoid. "You don't have to come with me Harry, I'm sticking to the busy areas on the ground floor." Lillian mentioned.

"You still have to go through the dungeon." Harry responded. Harry had seen and been involved in enough confrontations leaving the Slytherin common-room to know it's not exactly safe.

"If you're going to follow me around, you can help me post these up."

"Alright." Harry shrugged.

The pair made their way out of the dungeons with no issue. Apart from Harry's own skill, he was Betrothed to the niece of the head of the DMLE, Godson of Lord Blak who was rumoured to be as calculating as his grandfather Arturus once was in politics, godbrother to the Longbottom heir who had connections to the older lords through his grandmother, and a close friend to the Greengrass heiress who was known to be closer to her farther than most Pureblood daughters were. All in all Harry and his circle of friends were too dangerous to be considered targets.

While they were placed on one of the adverts on the tree in the courtyard. As they began to walk away a voice called out. "Hey, how did your family even end up running an orphanage!?" The pair turned around to face a group of Ravenclaws. They either second or third years.

Lillian sat on a nearby bench and began the story. "A month before the muggle alliance invaded France in what would be known as D-day, a team was dispatched to deal with the wards surrounding France. The group consisted of five people, two combat healers, and three soldiers. My Grandfather, Hector Moon, was one of the two combat healers. The soldiers were; Charles Potter, Theseus Scamander, and Marcus Boot. The other combat healer was Charlus' feuter wife, Dora Black. Throughout their time embed behind enemy lines they saw the destruction ad suffering caused by Grindelwald and Hitler. But the group realized those that suffered the most were the children. Once the war was over, grandfather realized that many children had lost their parent and had nowhere to go. So my grandfather turned our manner into an orphanage and we have been taking in magical orphans ever since."

A moment of silence passed. Once the Ravenclaws were sure the story was over one of them spoke up. "Are Charles and Dora your grandparents?" They asked.

"No, they are my great aunt and uncle. They and their son died shortly after moving to America before the blood war went into full swing." Harry answered.

**Later.**

At dinner that night Harry was sat at the Slytherin table, when Harry and Lilian had returned to the common room, later on, they had found that someone had set the advertisement Lillian had put up on fire. Only the top right had remained. This had severely disheartened Lilian but Tracy was quick to help cheer her up. Regardless, Harry and Daphne had stuck by her the rest of the day to help her move past it.

As dinner was coming to a close Professor Flitwick approached him. "Mister Potter." He called out.

"Yes, professor?" Harry asked as he and those around him stopped to face their charms instructor.

"Could you and Miss Li see me in my office after dinner?" He requested.

"Sure." Harry answered. Flitwick nodded and left for the Ravenclaw table to repeat the message to Su. They had already had their final charms lesson for the year, so Harry quickly deduced that it involved dueling somehow. But he'd have to wait for the exact details.

After he finished his meal, Harry walked over to the Ravenclaw table. Su noticed him coming and stood up. She gave him a silent nod which Harry returned before they both left the hall. The pair arrived at Flitwick's office without a word. If Harry was asked to describe Su, he that 'she is the most precise, blunt person I know.' She hardly spoke unless spoken to, but when she did it was quick and to the point. She wasn't overly fond of Hermione, Tracy, Hannah, and Lillian. In that order.

Once they reached the office, Harry knocked on the door and they were both soon allowed entrance.

"Miss Li, Mister Potter, please, take a seat." The charms professor greeted them warmly. The pair quietly "How has your practice been coming?" The Harry had proceeded to tell him about their spell predicament and how they had decided to overcome it, with Su adding her own thoughts here and there. After they had finished, Flitwick leaned back into his chair and hummed in thought. "I believe you could use other spells, but you need to figure out how and when. But occasionally restricting yourselves during training is a good idea. I once had to wear weights on my arms and legs while dodging stunning spells. Regardless, I have something for you." With a flick of his wand, two books floated from his desk into the students' hands. They were called; _Dueling styles and strategies. How to best the best. _Harry looked intrigued, but Su looked from the book to Flitwick awkwardly. Flitwick knew why the young witch was so tense and chuckled. "I suspected you already had a copy, Miss Li, but I added my own observations and references to these copies so there is something for you."

Su sighed in relief and allowed her shoulders to drop. "Thank you, professor."

"Think nothing of it. You are both talented duelists and it would be criminal of me to not help you reach your full potentials." Flitwick responded and both students beamed with pride.

Afterward, Flitwick lead the pair to the dueling room and assessed their progress.

**A week later.**

The group finished there final lap around the Black Lake before they headed home for the summer. They had managed to persuade Hannah to join them and Daphne and Lilith had dragged Tracy out of bed. "Will I see you during the summer holidays?" Harry asked them as they walked back into the castle.

"My parents are taking me abroad, I won't be back until late August." Hermione answered.

"Well you know you'll see me." Susan joked, to which Harry smiled.

"I'll be visiting hear and there like I usually do." Hannah answered.

"I should be able to visit and Gran definitely wants to see you again." Nevil responded.

"There are really strict rules that have to be followed for us to leave the orphanage without a member of staff, including some forms that need to be filled out. Someone of age would also have to fill out some forms." Lilian explained.

"I would like it if you visited my families manner during the summer if for no other reason than to stop my sister asking me questions about you." Daphne mentioned.

"My family are going back to India for the summer. They said they don't want us to forget our heritage." Padma answered with a smirk. "I think they just want to spend as much with us as they can."

Everyone then looked to Su who shook her head in response. "Busy." She answered. Harry and Tracy noticed that Su began to walk further ahead after the question. Something wasn't right.

The group split up to get changed, with an agreement to meet up for breakfast. Nevile, Hermione, Padama, and Su went up the stairs to their respective towers. After dropping Susan and Hannah off at the Hufflepuff common room; Harry, Daphne, Tracy, and Lilian made their way down to the dungeons. Tracy moaned the entire way about how her feet were sore. They entered the common room and Harry split from the girls. After a shower and a change of clothes, Harry briefly smirked saw Draco had a tin of Sleekeazy's hair potion. A potion that had been invented by his Grandfather, Fleamont Potter. He might have sold the company to the Greengrass', but they still got a cut of the profits. Daphne was as amused as he was upon finding out how much the Malfoy's bought a month from Cyrus.

**Soon.**

The group quickly reunited at the Hufflepuff table and made small talk throughout breakfast until the mail arrived. Hedwig swooped down to Harry with a letter in her beak. She dropped it onto his plate, snatched some bacon fat from Daphne's plate and hopped onto Harry's shoulder.

"It's a good job I didn't want that." Daphne commented as she scowled at Hedwig, who ignored her.

Harry merely shrugged as he scratched his familiar with on hand and opened the letter with the other one.

_Hey Pup. Might seem a bit daft sending you a letter now, but there are some things I thought you should know now._

_First of all, I didn't get to teach you everything I wanted to over the winter and spring holidays. Sure we managed to cram in all the things you need to know as Lord Potter that Daphne didn't teach you and a few useful loopholes, but we never got to the stuff I wanted to teach you. You know, a bit of animagus training here, some innuendos there, and few prank spells to top it all off. The good stuff!_

_Also, I've finally managed to find out why we couldn't find your family's archive. It's under a Flidus charm and protected by blood wards. The secret keeper is a house-elf who works there and the blood wards are keyed to Potters only. So you're going to have to go there alone._

_And one more thing. My secret project's finally ready and I'll be launching it after the summer solace._

_See you soon Pup._

_Sirius_

Harry lowered the letter and jumped when he felt two pairs of arms wrap around him tightly. Harry relaxed a little when he saw it was Lilian and Tracy. "Urm... Hi?" The rest of the watched with amusement as Harry displayed how unsure he was about what to do.

"What's he done to get this reaction?" Susan asked with amusement.

The orphanage has just received 100 Gallons from both the Potter and Black families." Lilian answered and gave Harry another squeeze.

"All I did was ask Sirius was how I could donate some of my trust vault." Harry responded to the surprised looks he was getting from the group. "He said, he'd get back to me, and that was the last I'd heard of it."

"Knowing Sirius' hate for his parents, he probably did it to annoy them." Sussan mentioned.

"Nah. If he wanted to do that he'd donate the whole family fortune." Harry responded. "Or at least most of it."

After everyone had finished Nevil announced he was going to the greenhouses and would meet them at Hogsmead station. Hannah soon announced she had "some stuff to do."

**Later.**

The whole group was sat in an extended compartment for the train ride home. Once Hermione was sat down, she took out her envelop that held her results for the year and ripped it open. She had been anxiously waiting for TWO WEEKS for this letter and refused to wait a moment longer! "SECOND AGAIN!? WHO KEEPS BEATING ME!?"

Padma tensed up in her seat as she knew exactly who beat her the first time, and had a good idea who it was this time.

"Don't worry about her, It'll be fine." Su quietly reassured her.

Everyone else soon looked at their results and was comparing.

"So where did you come, Padma?" Hermione asked the Ravenclaw witch.

Padma swallowed thickly before answering. "First. Again." Timidly.

Hermione just looked at Padma with her mouth hanging open as she slowly processed what she had been told. "Again?" Hermione repeated softly. By this time Su had her wand in hand, ready to react if needed. Hermione finally manages to gain the ability to speak once more she asks a question. "How?"

Padma first thought was to answer with 'I'm smarter than you.' But she doubted that would go down well, so she simply shrugs and answers. "Don't know." Hermione wordlessly sank into her seat and didn't say a word for the rest of the journey.

During the journey, the door to the compartment opened and Parvati Patil stepped in. "Hey, erm, Pad." The usually confident and outgoing twin was peculiarly shy.

"Hi?" Padma answered, as confused as everyone else was at her sister's presence.

"Can I join you?" Parvati asked she quickly blurted out.

"There are no seats left." Hermione stated blankly.

Parvarti was about to say something when Harry stood up. "It's alright, she can have my seat." Harry began. "I need to find more guy friends anyway." With that Harry left the compartment.

"I should probably go and see who he's trying to make friends with." Neville announced as he stood up, before leaving the compartment.

Once the door was closed and Parvarti was sat down, Padma spoke. "So what's this about Pav?"

"Do you remember how mad Mum and Dad were with my grades in the winter holidays?" Parvarti began. Padma nodded to show that she did. Their parents had been furious at how poorly she had done. They had only just let her come to the Ministry's Yule celebration. "Well Professor McGonagall spoke to me in private during the last week before we broke up and told me that I was close needing to repeat the first year." Parvarti was now rapidly blinking away her tears caused by her shame and fear. Pavarti managed to calm herself and dry her eyes before she spoke again. "I know I've been slacking, but that changes here."

"And you think the best way to start is by hanging out with us?" Tracey responded with her question sounding more like a statement.

Pavarti nodded. "You're group's got some of the best in our year, so it can't hurt being around you all. Also being friends with Lavender and Fay is only causing me trouble." Padma smiled at the thought of spending time with her, doing what she wanted.

Tracy sighed as she leaned back into her seat, unsure what to make of the declaration. She was glad that Padma would get to spend time with her sister, but Parvarti should still be her own person. But she had no idea what to do, so begrudgingly kept quiet.

When the train finally arrived at King's Cross, the girls had disembarked and saw Harry and Neville exit further up with Terry Boot and Michael Corner. Once Harry had joined Susan, Sirius and Amelia, the young witch spoke up. "New friends?"

Harry shrugged. "They're alright. Said they want to travel the world together after Hogwarts." He answered.

"The Boots can definitely afford it." Sirius muttered to himself as he thought of the time he and James had made the exact same promise, only for it to be forgotten with the war that had been raging on.


	13. Summer time Part 1

Harry, Sirius, and Susan arrive at Bones manor with a 'pop'. They were greeted by someone Harry and Susan hadn't seen since summer. "Tonks?"

"Sup?" The metamorph greeted with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" Sussan asked.

"Your aunt's hired me to teach you and whoever you trust a few spells on my days off." Tonks answered.

"What kind of spells?" Harry questioned eagerly.

"A few to get you out sticky situations. You might be good for your year, but a trained witch or wizard always beat you one on one." Tonks responded, sounding as easy going as when they first met her.

"It's a bit late to teach them today, Tonks." Sirius comments.

"I just came to tell them. Also Mum wants you and Harry over for dinner tomorrow." Tonks responds. "Welp, that's everything. I've got training tomorrow so I'll see you later."

"Bye." The trio chorused as Tonks flood back home. Once the metamorph was out of sight, the trio moved to the dining room where Amelia was waiting for them. Sirius greeted Amelia with a kiss much to the discomfort of Harry and Sussan.

Once everyone was sat down, dinner appeared and they began to eat.

"You know, you never did tell us who took over DADA." Sirius mentioned.

"We didn't?" Harry and Susan asked surprised, and at the same time.

Sirius nodded and Susan answered. "It was Dumbledore."

Sirius and Amelia shared a look of surprise before Sirius asked "Was he any good?"

Both Harry and Susan nodded.

"He's better than Quirrel was just because he doesn't stutter." Susan answered.

"He talked a lot about the dangers of dark magic and succumbing to its madness." Harry mentioned. "We also learned some minor spells and the magical beast class system."

"Sounds like he managed to turn the class around." Sirius commented, sounding impressed.

Amelia hummed in agreement before speaking. "But he forgot one important lesson: Magic cannot be cheated, the price will always match the power."

**The next night.**

A knock was heard at the door of the Tonks house.

"I'll get it!" Nymphadora called as she rushed down the stairs to the front door. The metamorph opened the door and saw Harry and Sirius standing there. Sirius was holding a bottle and Harry carrying a chocolate cake in a box.

"Hey Nym, we come bearing gifts!" Sirius grinned with outstretched arms.

"Nym?" Tonks repeated with a hint of anger, as her hair slowly turning red.

"I'm not calling you 'Tonks while your parents are around." Sirius responded definitively.

Nymphadora scowled at Sirius for a moment before sighing. "Fine..." She groaned. "...Come on in." Nym moved out of the doorway allowing Harry and Sirius to enter. Harry looked around with a small smile, he liked it here. It felt, homey. More than 4 Privet Drive ever did. The Tonks house was a muggle, 3 bedroom, detached house. The only give away that it was occupied with magical was the standard set of wards around the property.

Harry and his godfather were lead to a small room that held a dining table big enough to seat six, once every one squeezed in... (It's not just my family that has dining tables that just fit in the room right?) ...Andromeda emerged from the kitchen with a smile. "Dinner's almost ready, Ted's just finishing the veg." The witch announced before re-entering the kitchen. It wasn't long before Ted and Andi began filling the table with plates and bowls of various meats and vegetables, along with a full gravy boat.

Over the course of the meal, they talked fondly of the times Harry visited.

"I remember the first time..." Andromeda began with a chuckle. " ... Sirius brought you over. Nymphadora absolutely adored you. She said she wanted to keep you and have a baby of her own." Andromeda chuckled again. "She soon changed her mind when she found out how bad dirty nappies smell."

Ted and Sirius laughed at the memory, while Harry smiled.

"Mum." Nymphadora groaned.

Eventually it was time to leave but they made arrangements to try and do this once a week during the summer holidays.

**The next day.**

Sirius sat impatiently at the table as Harry, Susan and Amelia calmly ate there breakfast.

Amelia noticed this. "Calm down Sirius, the opening won't start without us." She told him.

"Or for another hour." Susan added in between bites.

"Or for another hour." Amelia repeated her niece's words. "So calm down."

"I hate waiting. Waiting is the worst part of anything." Sirius responded childishly. Amelia rolled her eyes, Harry smiled and Susan giggled.

After breakfast (which took way too long in Sirius' opinion, but the others made it a point not to ask him) they flood to The Leaky Cauldron. The pub was busy due to it being announced that Sirius Black would finally reveal the project he had been working on since his name was cleared. He had somehow managed to keep the entire thing under wraps, with all anyone knew for sure being that it was some kind of shop.

Sirius basked in the attention, while Amelia continued to scan the crowd for a sneak attack. Susan saw some girls eying up Harry and slipped her hand into his. When Harry looked at her questioningly, it took all her Occlumency training to fight off her blush. "Don't want to get swarmed by fangirls, do you?" Susan tried to joke, but her tone was too uncertain for it to land.

"Thanks." Harry answered quietly with a smile. Amelia noticed the brief interaction but said nothing.

Once they were in the Ally itself, they made there to a storefront that was hidden by a dense fog. Remus was already there waiting for them as he talked to six others. They had their backs to the fog, while a crowd, which included a few reporters, watched on.

Sirius quickly moved to Remus' side and gathered the crowd's attention. "During my years at Hogwarts, I became one of it's most notorious pranksters along with my partners in crime, James Potter, the man mad enough to ask Professor McGonigal out to Hogsmead..." The crowd was either laugh or looked at him in shock. "...Remus Lupin, our _supposedly_ reluctant drama queen... "Remus scowled at Sirius who paid him no mind... "and then there was Pettigrew. The rat." Sirius said the final part with such distaste, that his thoughts on the final member were more than clear.

"During our first three years, we quickly burned through all of Zonko's products and grew bored of them, so we started to make our own. And now I can deliver the fruit of our labor to you the public! But, we have more than just a few pranks. We have many enchanted goods that will pique your interest! And so, it is my honor, to welcome you to..." With a flick of Sirius' wand the fog dispersed. "... The Marauders Den!"

**21st June**

Susan, Harry, Amelia, and Sirius arrived at the Moon orphanage dressed in casual clothes. Tracy greeted Susan and Harry with a hug, while Lillian greeted them formally.

"Is anyone else already here?" Susan asked Tracy as she lead them further into the manor, while Lillian resumed her position, greeting at the fireplace.

"Neville and his Gran arrived as soon as the floo was open." Tracy answered.

Amelia snorted. "That's Augusta for you." She commented.

"But someone else decided to show up." Tracy mentioned in a low tone.

"Who?" Harry asked quietly.

"Dumbledore."

The shock was visible in the family as they jolted up straight and started looking around for the magical goat.

"Joy." Sirius muttered.

"Let's try and find the Longbottoms before he finds us." Amelia advised. The rest of the group silently complied and continued to scan the crowd that continued to grow. They managed to find the Longbottoms with some of the younger orphans were staring openly at Augusta's vulture hat.

After the basic greetings were given, Sirius spoke. "Have you seen Dumbledore around?"

Augusta chuckled. "I saw him swarmed by the younger children. Although I saw some of the older teens glaring at him." Augusta mentioned the final part in confusion.

"A lot of the older ones are orphans because of Death Eater attacks, so the fact Dumbledore pushed back on them being executed at the end of the war doesn't sit well with them." Tracy answered the unasked question.

"As a wrongly convicted Death Eater, I'm not sure how I should feel." Sirius thought allowed.

"I have seen a lot of dedicated Aurors come from here. Each one with a similar answer for why they want to join." Amelia mentioned.

"Did we miss something interesting?" The voice of Cyrus Greengrass cut in.

"Nothing much." Sirius shrugged. "Dumbles moral high ground getting on people's nerves."

While the adults began to catch-up, Daphne and Astoria moved over to Harry, Susan, and Tracy. "Hi, Harry. Hi, Susan. Hi, girl, I don't know." Astoria greeted with an exaggerated smile.

"Oh I'm Tracy, Tracy Davis. And you must Astoria." Tracy greeted.

"Yep! So what's it like at Hogwarts?" Astoria quickly responded.

Daphne groaned and rolled her eyes. "She's been asking me about it since I got off the train."

"Well, I don't know what I can tell you that Daphne already hasn't." Tracy responded. "The only time we're apart is when we split up in our free time and that _rarely_ happens."

"It's pretty much the same with me, except I don't like anyone I share my dorm with." Harry answered. Harry was grateful when Sirius had taught how too ward his bed when he's asleep. It was something Remus did after being pranked in his sleep and the other Marauders were quick to imitate him.

"Looks like I'll have to explain to why Hufflepuff is the best house." Susan smiled before leading Astoria away.

"Hey, what about Gryffindor!?" Nevil called after the youngest Greengrass.

"What about them?" Was the response given by Susan and the three Slytherins.

The whole group laughed at the unintentional unison.

Not long after, Hannah arrived with not only her parents but her aunt, uncle, and older cousin.

Dumbledore finally managed to make his way to the group. "Ah, wonderful. I was hoping to speak with you all." Dumbledore greeted in a grandfatherly manner. Pretending that he hadn't been watching them out of the corner of his eye for the last ten minutes.

"I'm surprised to see you here Albus." Hannah's farther, Liam greeted the Headmaster with a handshake.

"I heard overheard Fillius mentioning that he was referring the dueling matches today, and I thought it would do my old bones good to get out of the castle for a while." Dumbledore answered easily, though most of his current audience thought this to be a lie.

"What did you want to talk about, my friend?" Liam asked with a friendly smile.

"I wanted to humbly offer Cyrus, Sirius, and Amelia a chance to join my little alliance in the Wizengamot." Dumbledore answered. Humbly of course.

"Dumbledore, my family has not been a member of the Light Faction since the fall of Grindelwald, and that was only because oh his attacks on our lands and branches of our house." Cyrus answered with neither his voice or facial expressions betrayed any emotion. It was abundantly clear where Daphne inherited her cold, political mask that she uses when not surrounded by those close to her from. "My family belongs among the neutral alliance and I see no reason for that to change."

"I personally find that both the Light and Dark Factions have become overly zealous for my liking. It is why I moved my house to the Neutral Faction in the first place." Amelia responded.

Sirius shrugged. "I'm with Amelia. It's always about blood or race with any law they pass. I don't want to watch them spin the wheel on who they're going to try and pass laws about this month. It gets a bit old."

Albus had a hard time maintaining his facade as he listened to Sirius and Amelia's responses. He did NOT like being compared to the Dark Faction! They acted in their own self-interest, greedily hoarding wealth and power for themselves! He followed the will of fate! The greater good!

"We're not that bad." Liam tried to weekly argue, but he didn't sound overly convinced himself.

"Last month the Light Alliance tried to make ALL rituals illegal." Cyrus responded. "That includes all variations of the blood adoption ritual. A variation of this ritual has been used by my family to allow our wives to pass through our blood wards for generations."

"So do countless other families." Sirius added on. "Then there's healing and some strengthening rituals. The darker rituals that everyone thinks of are so meticulous that any idiot trying to create or use one will probably kill themselves before they grab the needed sacrifices. Not even my family dared try the more dangerous ones."

The adults continued to speak politics while the children decided to slip away and find out if Lillian could finally join them. Fortunately, she could and Tracy and Lillian proceeded to show the others around and introduce them to those who worked there. During the tour, they ran into others included a sandy-haired boy who would be staring at Hogwarts this term.

Soon a voice range out through the orphanage. "Will all children competing in the quidditch games please make their way outside!"

"That's our cue." Harry announced. Today there a dueling competition and short quidditch matches that were called 'Quidditch Rush' Each team had two chasers, a keeper and 10 minutes to score as many goals as they could. Harry, Daphne, and Tracy were one of the teams. They had entered under the name 'The Cobras', Harry and Daphne were the chasers while Tracy would be there keeper. there were 11 other teams and each team would have a single match before the dueling began, which both Nevile and Susan would be participating in. You could only participate in one of these events, but everyone was welcomed to the dance.

Tracy led Harry and Daphne outside to the pitch, where Sirius, Cyrus, and Tracy's mother was waiting with their brooms. Both Harry and Daphne had been given Nimbus-2000s for Yule and Tracy had a Comet-260. Each of them was given their broom and wished good luck, before heading to the pitch.

The pitch was nowhere near as professional as the one at Hogwarts. There was no sandpit at the bottom of the pitch, to cushion any falls, the goalposts were noticeably closer to the ground to accommodate, the 'stands' were nothing more than elongated wooden steps, with regular-sized ones on each side sat next to the pitch.

Harry, Daphne, and Tracy along with the other participants gather around an older man who Tracy had identified as an ex-captain for one of the smaller Quidditch teams. They were going to go from youngest to oldest. The 3 Slytherins were set to face Mandy Brocklehurst, Anthony Goldstein, Ernest (Ernie) Macmillan.

The vipers had a decisive victory. Flying was one of the few times that Daphne acted in any other way than what was expected of her. She had always strived to be better than the other heirs as they had looked down on her for being a witch, or her family for remaining neutral. This had driven her to work harder than others. To prove them all wrong. It was why she had persuaded Harry to run chaser drills with her for most of yesterday. That combined with Harry's natural talent on a broom left Tracy feeling pretty board.

The trio was congratulated on their success by their friends and family after giving back the tattered protective gear they had been given to use for the game. they watched the other games with little fan fair, with some of them struggling to match Harry and Daphne's performance.

Soon it was on to the dueling. Susan swiftly beat Zacharias Smith, and Neville bested Terry Boot. before they were both beaten by second years. After watching them fall, Sirius' face became blank for the rest of the duels and he only began to smile again when he led Amelia to the dance floor. Harry and Nevile had both danced with each girl in their group, including Astoria. By then end, Harry was exhausted and Neville had fallen asleep as soon as he sat down. Much to Augusta's disapproval.

Soon after everyone yawned goodbye to one another and headed home.

**A few days later.**

"Alright boys and girls, time for your final exam." Tonks grinned. She stood in front of Harry, Susan, Daphne, Hannah, and Neville, in one of the spear rooms in Bones manner. The room had no windows and had various items around the room. A table had five pieces of parchment with ink spilled on them, an enlarged bathtub full of water, a chalkboard, and five tennis balls. "Let the games... begin!" With a flick of her wand the light went out and the room was plunged into darkness.

Each of them cast the Cat's-eyes charm on themselves so they could see, giving them all a golden iris. Tonks watched them silently as they made their way over to the table each one of them waving their wands over one of the pieces of parchment while speaking an incantation. The blotches of ink vanished to reveal two words. _"Not bad" _

They all gathered around the bathtub and Tonks watched as the young witches and wizards cast the Bubble-head charm on themselves before speaking. "Just like we practiced keep your heads underwater until I say otherwise, or your spell fails. Go!" They all submerged their heads into the tub and stayed there for roughly five minutes before Tonks gently pulled on their shoulders one by one, signaling that she was satisfied.

Next, they all cast a spell at the chalkboard that caused their names to appear in white chalk. You could also tell the difference in their handwriting. They then vanished the calk and cast the charm again, this time with their name appearing in a colour of their choice.

Finally, Tonks banished the tennis balls so that they bounced around the room and each one of her students managed to summon one into their free hand.

"Great job you lot! this calls for pizza!"

I'm going to do chapters as long as they used to be, they take too long to write, and I'm always grasping at straws at the end to stretch them out.


	14. Summer time Part 2

Harry, Susan, and Amelia were all sat down at The Leaky cauldron, waiting for the rest of the others to arrive. The Patil twins and Hermione were back from traveling and today they were all going to but their school supplies for the coming year. Harry had been writing the occasional letter to Su over the summer and managed to arrange for her join them. Harry watched the fireplace flared to life and Su stepped out. As soon as she saw him, Su briskly walked over to them and sat down without saying a word.

Amelia noticed how Su staired at the table to avoid making eye contact with her. But said nothing.

"Hey Su." Harry greeted. Trying to get her to talk.

Su looked at. "Hi." She responded before quickly looking back down at the table.

The awkward silence didn't last long due to the arrival of the Greengrass family. Daphne was calm but friendly, while Astoria skipped over to them with a blinding smile.

Astoria greeted Susan and Harry with a quick hug. Both of them had grown quite close to her during the summer, with them visiting each other over the weeks, for magic lessons or just to hang out. Before Astoria could start what would have been a very one-sided conversation with Su, the Patil twins arrived with their parents. After that everyone quickly arrived one after the other.

"So..." Amelia began. "...Where should we go after Gringotts?"

"Let's get everyone's robes first. Most people go there last." Samantha spoke up.

The others agreed with her, except Hermione who pouted about not getting books first.

The group of witches and wizards made their way to the goblin bank to head to their vaults or to exchange money in Hermione's case. Then they headed to Madam Malkin's. The store was pretty quiet compared to the others, so the measurements for new school robes didn't take long. Astoria watched them with a pout, as she had to wait another year before going to Hogwarts.

Next was the Apothecary, as soon as they walked in one of the workers went around back and soon came back with multiple pouches and handed them to the soon to be second years. Cyrus tipped the worker before leading the group back outside.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked.

"I own the store, Miss Granger. I sent a letter yesterday to have the ingredients ready for us." Cyrus answered.

After that, it was a case of stocking up on quills, parchment, ink, and cauldrons. "So where to next?" Hannah asked.

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. "_Obviously _all we need now are our books." Hermione responded as if she was talking to a toddler. She seemed oblivious to the scathing looks most of the group was now giving her.

"I actually want to get a few things from the Marauder's Den and Zonko's." Harry mentioned.

"Let's head there first." Liam Abbot responded quickly. Most of the group agreed and briskly walked to the Marauder's Den before Hermione could get in a word.

When they arrived they found that the store was packed, so Sirius and Remus didn't have much time to talk to them. The group bought a few things here and there including a book loaded with prank spells and their counters. This year at Hogwarts was going to be chaos! After buying a few thing's from Zonko's that only they could sell, they headed for Flourish and Blotts.

"How is their still a cue out of the door!?" Harry asked in shock. It might have been busy last year, but this was just ridiculous.

"Lockhart." Amelia answered. Speaking the name as if it was a curse. "He's been here all week and the Auror's have had to deal with scuffles between some of his fangirls, while watches on like it's all harmless fun! I swear he encourages them."

"But, what about his books?" Hermione argued. This was a major dilemma for the witch. A person of high authority disliking an author.

"As someone who was in the same year as him, I can say for certain that those books are bullshit." Amela responded in a steely tone that she usually used at work. He didn't even pass his defense O.W.L, let alone half of what he's claimed to have done."

Hermione looked at Amelia in shock, and would internally debate with herself for the rest of the trip. They managed to slip into the book store without anyone taking any notice of them, but it didn't stay that way.

"It's Harry Potter!" A voice calls out before someone suddenly grabbed Harry's arm and yanked him away from the bookshelf he was looking through. With a mixture of instinct and fear, Harry rammed his elbow into the stomach of whoever grabbed him, quickly escaping their grasp. By the time Harry had turned around and drew his wand on the assailant, most of the group had also trained their wands on them.

"It is rude to grab people Lockhart." Amelia spoke with a glare that could make a dementor recoil in fear.

"I-I-I was merely trying to take a photo with The-Boy-Who-Lived Amelia, nothing wrong with that. After all, who wouldn't want to see a photo of him with me!? Gilderoy Lockhart!" The author responded, regaining more of his confident persona the more he talked.

"Can think of several people." Amelia responded coldly. "One of them being the young well-connected wizard you have just tried to treat like a toy." Lockhart paled as he began to understand the possible backlash he could face. "From now on I would suggest you keep your hands to yourself." With that, the group lowered their wands and moved away, with Lockhart quickly returning to his fans.

Once they managed to get ahold of enough copies of the needed books, they headed back to the pub. Before Su could floo home, Harry gave her a communication mirror. "Stay in touch, alright?" He asked her softly.

"I will. Thank you Harry." Su responded before leaving.

**That night.**

Harry laid in his bed waiting for sleep to take him. but his mind wouldn't let him. _"It's been a year. A year since it all began." _All Harry's mind could do was repeat this fact over and over. How he had met his first friends, discovered his family's legacy, rediscovered his love of flying, a new home, a new family and learning magic. It had been amazing! Even though Harry had a lot of weight on his shoulders, he never felt freer.

"Harry."

Harry's eyes snapped open and he shot up in his bed. The voice was quiet. No louder than a whisper. "Su?" Harry called out. He looked around for the origin of the voice and saw a silhouette in his communication mirror. He couldn't see her face because of the poor lighting and there was some of her hair in her face.

"Harry, can I come over?" Su asked. Only because of Harry's history with Su could he detect the urgency in her voice.

"Yeah, let me get you past the wards." Harry answered.

"Ok. Call me when I can come through." Su responded before hanging up.

Harry got out of bed and leaving his room. Harry was fortunate to find Sirius in the hallway. No doubt preparing a prank.

"Oh, hey Pup." Sirius greeted casually as if he wasn't setting up some of his shop's noise-makers.

"Sirius, can you help me get a friend through the wards?" Harry asked, ignoring his Godfather's greeting.

"Bit late to start asleep over isn't it Pup?" Sirius responded with a confused expression.

"Sirius, this is important. Su never asks for anything." Harry emplores. Trying to get the older wizard to focus.

"Yeah I can but the alert ward will wake Amy as soon as they enter." Sirius answered with a focus he rarely showed. "It'll be simpler to let her know we're having company. Go wait in the lounge and we'll meet you there." Harry nodded and headed downstairs while Sirius went to wake Amelia.

It wasn't long after Harry entered that Sirius and Amelia joined him. Amelia lit the fireplace with a flick of her wand before looking to Harry. "Okay Harry, she can come through." Amelia told him.

Harry nodded and picked up his mirror from the seat next to him. "Su Li." He called. Su's face soon appeared in the mirror. "Okay, Su, you can come through. The address is Bones Mannor."

"Thank you." Su responded before ending the call. The fireplace soon emitted a green light and Su stumbled through with a trunk in each hand. She collapsed to her knees and used the trunks to support her upper body, while keeping her head down. The flames returned to normal and the only sound in the room was Su's heavy breathing.

Harry approached her carefully. "Su." He called out. Su looked up at Harry with tears welling in her brown eyes and a bruise on her left cheek. Harry had barely a second to gasp. Su had somehow moved from her crouched position on the floor to enveloping harry in a bone-crushing hug in the blink of an eye. "It's alright Su. It's alright." Harry attempted to soothe her as he rubbed her back.

Amelia silently watched while Harry calmed her down. Once she was only sniffling did she speak. "Miss Li." Su and Harry immediately turned their heads to look at her. We have a spare room you can use for the night, and we can discuss this is in the morning if that is what you want?"

"Can Harry stay with me?" Su pleaded. Amelia looked to Harry for an answer.

"I'll stay with you Su. I promise." Harry reassured the witch. Amelia Instructed a house-elf to take Su's thing to the guest room, before sending a Patronus to inform the DMLE night shit and leaving for bed with Sirius.

Harry lead Su to the guest room where her things were waiting for them. Neither of them needed to get changed as they were already in their sleepwear. They both climbed into the large two-person bed and curled into one another. "I'm sorry Su. I should have noticed." Harry said weakly. Su looked at him with a confused expression so Harry elaborated. "I didn't have the best childhood either. I should have seen the signs..."

"Harry." Su's soft voice stopped Harry from spiraling down into a guilt-ridden rant. "This is the worst it's ever gotten. I've tried to keep it hidden, but tomorrow I will tell you everything. For now, I just want to sleep, and feel safe."

A few seconds silence passed before Harry spoke. "Okay Su." He responded before plating a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight."

**The next morning.**

Susan wounded if she was still sleeping when she came downstairs and saw Su sat next to Harry for breakfast. "Su?" Susan gasps as she Su's black eye. "What happened!"

"I... I don't want to talk about it." Su responded shyly as she curled into Harry.

Susan looked between the two, unsure of what to say, when she saw Harry firmly shaking his head. She was about to open her mouth and argue but Amelia entered the room followed by Sirius.

"Morning Susan." Amelia greeted her.

"Morning Auntie. What's going on?"

"Miss Li mirror called Harry during the night asking to come over, and I allowed her to come through the floo. That's all I know right now Susan." Amelia answered before looking at Su. "I am going to have to take you to the DMLE to get this sorted out, and sooner or later you will have to tell me or someone else qualified what happened last night."

**Later at the DMLE.**

Harry and Su followed Amelia through the floo into her office. A healer soon came by and looked at Su's and applied some cream to help with the swelling, befroe Amelia took them to a room that was surprisingly comfortable. Amelia told them to wait there before leaving. They went and sat on a comfortable chair that was meant to only one person, but thanks to their small frames they managed to fit quite snugly. The walls were a cream colour and the floor was carpeted. The door opened and a dark-skinned woman with her hair in a ponytail. She sat down in the chair opposite them. "Miss Li, Mister Potter, my name is Connie Hammer, I am an Auror who specializes in cases involving children. Now, I am here to ask you a few questions Miss Li, Mister Potter I will need you to stay quiet while I speak to Miss Li. Okay?" Connie spoke to them softly, without sounding patronizing. After getting a nod from both Su and Harry, She took a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill out of her robes. "Now these first questions are some simple identity questions, basically telling us who you are, okay?" Su nodded. "Is your name Su Li?"

"Yes." Su answered in her signature quiet voice.

Connie wrote her answer on her parchment and continued with the other standard questions, date of birth, parents' names, and address. "Now Miss Li, can you tell me what happened last night?"

Su instantly tensed and Harry slipped his hand into hers and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. When she looked to him, he gave her a reassuring smile and gave her hand a light squeeze. "My farther was dinking. Usually, he just starts crying, but this time he got angry." Su took a shuddering breath and continues. "He started yelling. Yelling at my mother for not giving him a son, and for always taking bliss potions. Yelling at me for being a failure. I yelled back and then he hit me. He told me to go to my room and that he didn't want to see me. It was a few hours later I called Harry." After she finished, Su had tears welling in her eyes and looked on the verge of breaking down.

Connie managed to keep herself composed throughout, waited for Su to calm down before speaking again. "Dose you farther drink often Miss Li?"

"Yes."

"How often, would you say he drinks?"

"Every night."

"These Bliss potions, do they change to different colours of the rainbow and have reflective flakes?"

"Yes."

"Have either of your parents struck you before?"

"No."

The room fell into silence once more as Connie checked over the parchment. "Okay, that's everything. Thank you Miss Li, I understand this wasn't easy for you, but I can promise you it will get easier over time. Now, if you could both follow me back to Madam Bones' office, so you can floo back."

The trio left the room and Connie briskly lead them to Amelia's office. They were soon let and Harry and Su flooed back to Bones Mannor after a quick goodbye.

"How'd it go?" Amelia asked once it was just her and Connie.

"This seems to be the first case of physical abuse, but I doubt that it's first verbal wise. Her father shows signs of being an alcoholic and the mother is addicted to Bliss potions." Connie responded as she handed over her parchment from the interview.

Amalia nodded. "That is more than enough to search the house. I'd appreciate it if you managed to keep this to your usual level of discretion, if you could Auror Hammer."

"Of course Madam Bones."

So the secrets out. I'll do a little more on this before they're back at Hogwarts.


	15. A new year

For the next week after being questioned Su constantly scanned the newspapers for any mention of her or her parents, and was relieved to find none. After a quick search of the home and questioning the parents, Connie Hammer deemed them unfit to raise a child. A few signatures later, and Amelia and Sirius had legally adopted Su Li. With Su becoming a permanent member of the Bones Manner, the day to day routine changed as well. Before Harry and Susan would run in the morning then relax for the rest of the day. Usually have a friend or two over or go to theirs, but when Su arrived they became a bit more active. Harry and Su would duel regularly, and sometimes help Susan when she realized how far behind the two she was. Su had also asked what the muggle was like resulting in multiple trips out to cinemas, to bowling allies, to an amusement park. Before they knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

"You three got everything?" Sirius asked the trio of Su, Harry, and Susan as they stand in front of the main fireplace in Bones manner. When the three of them confirmed that they did. Amelia raised the great on the fireplace with an upwards flick of her wand.

The five flooed to platform 9 3/4, and made their way to the train. Susan, Harry, and Su said their goodbyes to Amelia and Sirius. Including Su giving them both a brief hug for what they've done for her.

The trio entered the train in search of a compartment and soon found one. As they expanded the compartment and sat down, Harry saw the Greengrass' from out of the window.

"Daph! We're over here!" Harry called out through the open window.

The platform and the train soon began to fill up as more and more students arrived, along with their families.

It wasn't long until the whole group entered the compartment, and Tracy, Lillian, and Hermione began to catch up with the rest of them since they hadn't seen the rest since meeting in Diagon Ally.

Su once again explained why she was now living at Bones Manor. She had told each and everyone in the group with the support of Harry and Susan, who had become like a sister to her.

As the ride progressed they got a visitor.

The door slammed open to reveal Malfoy and his group, Harry also noticed that there was two new members of the group. They were identical twins hidden at the back of the group, using Crabbe and Goyle to hide their small frames. They were already in their uniforms as well as wearing black headbands. Their shoulder-length hair was a hazle brown, much like their eyes. They were short for their age and there skin was unhealthily pale. When they caught Harry looking at them they quickly shied away from him.

Harry refocused on the rest of the room as Malfoy gave his parting words. "You should all learn your place! This year is going to be different from the one before!" With that, Malfoy slammed the door shut.

"We need to be careful." Daphne stated sternly. "Nothing good

"Who were the twins?" Harry asked.

"What twins?" Hannah questioned.

"The twins at the back, behind Crabbe and Goyle." When Harry got no response he continued to describe them. "Brown hair, Brown eyes, really pale."

"I think it might have been the Carrow twins." Daphne suggested.

"I only know of one pair of Carrow twins and it's definitely not them." Susan responded.

"The Carrow twins you're thinking of had their own twins-" Daphne began, but Hermione cut her off.

"Ew, that's disgusting! They should be in prison!" She exclaimed.

"Incest isn't illegal in the magical world. It's pretty common for second cousins to marry." Nevile mentions. Hermione looked disgusted.

"Anyway..." Daphne drawled out with an eye-roll. "... I've not really had a chance to talk to them at the few gatherings I've seen them at, but they seem to be really closed off, and keep to themselves."

"Huh. Strange." Harry responded.

The rest of the ride was uneventful until they tried to get off the train.

Harry tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Come on." He growled as he kept pulling in the doors handle.

"Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts!" A high pitched voice squeaked from the other side of the door.

"What the?" Harry thought allowed.

"Is that a house-elf?" Susan questioned.

"Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts!" The voice squeaked again. Suddenly the door shifted into a solid wooden wall.

"What the hell?" Harry gasped. There was a pop and then silence.

"What should we do now?" Padma asked.

"Stand back." Su instructed as she raised her wand at the wall. She casts two cutting curses forming an X before hitting it with a bludgeoning hex. This blasted a gaping hole into the wall that they could squeeze through.

"That'll work." Harry commented.

**Soon.**

Harry sat at the Slytherin table pondering what had already happened during his brief time at school. First, there was Malfoy's threat, some mystery house-elf and then there was the Thestrals. Harry had approached the creature cautiously but soon began to pet it. It had come as a shock to Harry that only himself, Padma, and Nevile could see them. When Neville explained that they were Thestrals could only be seen by those who had seen and come to terms with death. Both Harry and Padma had witnessed Quillerl die and Neville had seen his grandad pass.

They had ultimately come to a dead end on who the house-elf belonged to. Needles to say, the was off to an interesting start.

**The next day.**

Hogwarts was in complete chaos! And it was all thanks to Sirius Black. Pranks ran riot throughout the halls of Hogwarts. If someone wasn't smelling funny, they were looking funny. A lot of people were both. The twins and other small-time pranksters were worse than ever before. The pranking chaos was almost biblical. That day each member of the were pretty much Metamophs with the constant changes in hair colour. Some of the group enjoyed it more than the others, with Daphne, Hermione, and Padma getting bored of it quickly, while the rest just simply enjoyed the anarchy. Except for Harry and Tracy. They _REVEALED _in it. The duo took it upon themselves to start a prank war in every common room, before inevitably betraying one another as they continued the chaos.

By the time dinner came round that day, the entire student body entered the exhausted but smiling.

All the teachers were also present. The only ones that hadn't been pranked were Dumbledore and Sinestra, Sinestra because she slept throughout most of the day, and Dumbledore never left his office. Snape was hit the worst out of the teachers, despite retreating to his office, he had been hit multiple times throughout the halls. His hair continued to change colours, with a long rainbow coloured beak and ridiculous bug eyes. Topping it off with a bright pink cloak and a foul odor, he either looked hilarious or terrifying depending on who you ask.

If rumors were to be believed, both Flitwick and Sprout had actually joined in, which would explain their unusual hair colour, skin pigmentation, and multi-coloured polka-dot robes. McGonigal's hair was a light pink that looked like cotton candy and her robes were bright orange and appeared to be suppressing a smile. The rest of the professors were in a similar state to McGonagall and weren't all that fazed.

Dumbledore rose from his throne and pulled his wand from sleeve waved it over the hall. In an instant, all of the pranks were reversed. "Now I hope you enjoyed your fun today, but tomorrow lessons will officially begin and I expect you to perform your best, and listen to your professors' instructions." His voice was firm but he managed to keep a grandfatherly air about it. Without another word, he sat down and the students returned to talking to each other.

Things fell back into the routine they were in before, with morning exercises, lessons, and occlumency practice. Lockhart proved to be a useless teacher and so Susan wrote to her aunt, requesting some actual study material.

Things were going normal until Harry Potter found himself waking up in the hospital wing.

Harry opened his eyes slowly and sees Madam Pomfrey standing over him. "Wha-? What happened?" Harry asked in a daze.

"I was hoping you could tell me, Mr. Potter. What is the last thing you remember?" The healer asks.

"I was leaving the toilet to go to the great hall for dinner, and then I wake up here." Harry answered.

"Nothing else?" Pomfrey asked.

Harry shook his. "No, I can't remember anything." Answered again.

"Strange." Pomfrey muttered to herself. At Harry's questioning look, she explained. "When you were found you had multiple bruises across your body, as well as having a few craked bones. If what your saying is true, then those injuries were inflicted after you were struck with the sleeping curse."

Harry was quiet for a time then he spoke again. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days. I created a counter curse in a few hours, but you were stable, so I treated your wounds before waking you up." Pomfrey answered.

**Soon.**

Harry was still in bed when his friends arrived. He had just finished the chicken soup that he been given when they arrived. Susan had quickly run over to him and held him as tight as she could.

"Susie, I need to breath." Harry wheezed.

Susan quickly released her hold on Harry. "Sorry. It's just, when I found you." Susan was soon holding Harry again but not as tightly as before. "I was so worried." She croaked.

"I'm okay Susie. I'm okay." He soothed her while he brushed her hair through his fingers.

Once Susan had calmed down. She stepped back and allowed Nevile to approach. "Looks like I'm going to have to follow you to the toilet from now on." Neville teased.

"Please don't." Harry quickly responded. "I'll just look behind me now and again when going to the toilet. Promise."

"Do you know who jumped you?" Daphne asked.

Harry shook his head. " They hit me with a sleeping curse before they beat me." He answered.

"Could've been Malfoy. He's somehow gotten more annoying since the attack, but that could just be Malfoy being Malfoy." Tracey mentioned.

"It got to a point Daphne actually silenced him." Lillian mentioned with a grin, and Tracy giggled.

If you all give Mr. Potter some privacy to change, he will be able to leave with you." Madam Pomfrey mentions.

It didn't take Harry to get changed. Lessons were already over for the day but they all had homework, (especially Harry) so they headed to the library. While there he caught the Carrow twins staring at him. They made brief eye contact before the twins quickly looked away. He's going to have to watch them.

While Harry was catching up on his work, Daphne mentioned that Malfoy had bought himself onto the Slytherin quidditch team and that Ron Weasly was the new Griffindor seeker. The feud between the houses had become more intense since, resulting in hexings, point losses, and detentions.

"Oh there's one more thing." Hannah mentioned. "I went to the kitchens and asked the house elves if any of them were the ones to try and trap us on the express."

"Is that the only reason you went to the kitchens?" Susan asked knowingly.

"I might have also gotten some ice-cream." Admitted with a faint blush, much to Susan's amusement.

"Did you find anything?" Harry asked.

Hannah shook her head. "None of them know anything, so it has to be a privately owned house-elf." She answered.

"House-elves aren't cheap." Dahne mentioned. There was no actual reason why they were so expensive apart from keeping them out of the hands of poorer families for the sake of it.

"It's a start. We could make a list of every family that owns one and cross them out one by one." Neville mentioned.

"Nevile's right we need to know what this danger is, and fast." Hermione agreed.

Sorry, this took so long but I'm struggling with what to write for this year.


End file.
